De sombras y oscuridad
by Gabriela.mrll
Summary: Siempre había estado sola, sumida en una amarga y profunda oscuridad... Hasta que lo conoció. Quién diría que una sombra, con la oscuridad carcomiendo cada parte de su ser, podría llegar a ser la luz que iluminara las tinieblas en las que siempre había estado condenada a vagar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Syndra estaba meditando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un pequeño claro en el bosque detrás de la Academia de la Guerra, cuando súbitamente, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una fuerte lluvia la cual al parecer, no cesaría en un buen rato - **_Lo que me faltaba, ahora también pescaré un resfriado_** \- dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie estaba por allí para escucharla quejarse, se levantó y se fue flotando rápidamente hacia el interior de la Academia. A Syndra no le disgustaba la lluvia, todo lo contrario, le encantaba salir a dar caminatas mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su suave piel o simplemente meditar, sólo que ese día en especial no se encontraba de ánimos ya que había tenido una racha de derrotas, los invocadores que la habían invocado ese día - valga la redundancia- no sabían aprovechar todo su potencial en los Campos de la Justicia. Justamente en esa semana le tocaba estar en la rotación y por ende, cualquier invocador que no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo aprovechar todo su potencial podría invocarla y no se podría negar a esto - **_¡SON TODOS UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡Y MÁS QUE TODO TÚ FERGUS, ¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍAS QUE HABER DEJADO SOLA HOY CON ESA MANO DE BUENOS PARA NADA, AH?! ¡Y XINA, TU TAMBIÉN ME LAS PAGARÁS!_** \- gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras levantaba una gran roca con su fuerza de voluntad y la arrojaba a los árboles que tenía a su alrededor dejando un completo desastre - el cual para su suerte y la de los demás - nadie se encontraba por allí. Decidió ir por el camino largo para entrar por la parte delantera de la Academia, dudaba mucho que hubiera muchos campeones e invocadores allí, no quería encontrarse con nadie, un poco de soledad le ayudaría a calmarse.

Iba tan distraída pensando en cómo se vengaría de Fergus y de Xina por haberla dejado sola ese día con los idiotas buenos para nada _\- así llamaba a los demás invocadores -_ que al pasar por la recepción de la Academia se tropezó con alguien pero no le dio importancia, iba a seguir su camino hacia el ascensor cuando la persona con la que se topó le habló haciéndola parar en seco, por muy enojada que estuviera ese día, no iba a ser tan maleducada de dejarlo hablando solo.

* * *

Zed no llevaba mucho tiempo en la Academia de la Guerra, la primera vez había estado allí fue cuando habló con el Alto Consejo de Invocadores, los cuales rápidamente lo aceptaron al percatarse de sus excepcionales habilidades - **_"Posee una gran potencial Maestro de las Sombras, úselo con sabiduría"_ **\- le dijo el Alto Consejero Heyward Relivash el día en que se unió a la Liga de Leyendas (antes de ser reemplazado por Vessaria Kolminye semanas después).

Por ser nuevo, se le concedieron dos meses para arreglar todos sus asuntos fuera de la Academia y por ende, encargarse de su Orden de las Sombras, para después pasar a alojarse en la Academia de la Guerra hasta el día en que se desvinculara completamente de ella, todo con el compromiso de que debía de asistir a cada una de las partidas a las que fuese invocado en los Campos de la Justicia. Con el paso del tiempo, los demás campeones se fueron percataron de su presencia en los Campos de la Justicia a medida que Zed iba cogiendo algo de popularidad entre los y las invocadoras como un asesino frío y calculador, más sin embargo, los primeros en enterarse fueron los campeones pertenecientes a la Orden Kinkou: Shen, Akali y Kennen.

Ahri el primer día que lo vio se llenó de curiosidad, quería conocer más acerca del Maestro de las Sombras, saber qué se escondía detrás de aquella máscara, saber si el hombre detrás de la máscara era guapo, si podrían ser amigos o algo más... Así que se puso en la tarea de empezar a acercarse a él, aunque él solo la ignoraba, y muy rara vez lograba entablar una conversación con él pero siempre era muy cortante y reservado, y esto llamaba mucho más la atención de la mujer zorro.

Ese día en el que se encontraba en la recepción de la Academia de la Guerra, se cumplían los dos meses que le habían concedido para arreglar todos sus asuntos que no tuvieran nada que ver con la Liga de Leyendas. Estaba allí esperando a que le asignaran una habitación, cuando repentinamente tropezó con alguien, no le interesaba en lo absoluto disculparse, ya que no consideraba que fuese su culpa, más sin embargo lo hizo, algo había llamado su atención en la campeona con la que se había topado.

_\- Disculpe, no la había visto -_ dijo sin mostrar mucho interés, aunque había algo que le intrigaba con aquella persona.

_\- No importa -_ dijo mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él una mujer bastante ¿curiosa? -_ Fíjate más por donde andas, no sabes con quién te puedas encontrar -_ fueron las últimas palabras que dijo aquella misteriosa mujer mientras seguía su camino.

Zed, quien había quedado algo intrigado con aquella campeona la cual nunca antes había visto en los Campos de la Justicia, que además lo había ¿amenazado? y se había ido dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, decidió acercarse a la persona que atendía la recepción de la Academia para sacarle información, a las buenas o a las malas, sobre aquella campeona y además pedir sus llaves, ya que sin duda alguna necesitaba saber quién era, le tenía que quedar claro que nadie amenaza al Maestro de las Sombras y queda impune.

_\- ¿Ya me puede entregar mi llave? -_ preguntó completamente serio.

_\- S-si un momento -_ respondió el joven que atendía la recepción mientras buscaba la llave en su escritorio.

_\- Una pregunta, ¿quién era esa campeona que hace poco pasó por este pasillo?_

_\- Era la Soberana Oscura, Maestro de las Sombras_ \- el joven sacó la llave y se la entregó -_ Aquí está su llave, su habitación queda en el 5to piso._

Zed asintió en señal de agradecimiento y se fue rumbo a su habitación pensando en esa chica - **_"Con que la Soberana Oscura..."_ **\- murmuró. entonces recordó una leyenda que existía en Jonia con la que asustaban a los niños pequeños que trataba acerca de una mujer tan poderosa, que si quisiese, podría destruir toda Jonia sin mover ni un dedo, la cual había asesinado a su antiguo mentor al descubrir que este había suprimido su poder y que, de alguna forma, ella logró arrancar los cimientos de su antigua escuela y lo alzó hacia los cielos, convirtiéndola en su fortaleza y se hacía llamar la Soberana Oscura. Para él era solo eso, una leyenda para asustar a los niños, pero ahora sabía que era cierto y si ella era tan poderosa como decían que era, estaría gustoso de enfrentarse a ella en un combate, entonces decidió que al día siguiente la buscaría y le pediría el susodicho combate en el Abismo de los Lamentos.

**N/A:**

**Trataré cada semana de subir los caps, ya tengo gran parte del fic escrito pero aún corrijo algunas cosillas, sus consejos, alagos (? y criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar y tenedme paciencia D: soy nueva en esto T.T**

**PD: Fergus y Xina son los invocadores que más invocan a Syndra - valga la redundancia - pero el más cercano a ella es Fergus, y bue, hasta el otro cap n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

A la mañana siguiente, Zed seguía pensando en aquella mujer conocida como la "Soberana Oscura" y en la pelea que a él le gustaría tener contra ella, así que decidió vestirse y salir rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse a la cafetería, con algo de suerte la encontraría allí.

Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, se encontró a quien menos esperaba en esos momentos, Shen, el cual lo saludó con la serenidad y tranquilidad que lo identificaba, pero Zed solo se limitó a hacer caso omiso a este y siguió su camino rumbo a la cafetería - **_"Siempre tan molesto"_** \- pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba. Al llegar a la cafetería efectivamente encontró a la Soberana Oscura sentada en una esquina alejada de los demás campeones, estaba apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda estaba moviendo tres pequeñas esferas de materia oscura - _**"Parece aburrida"**_ \- pensó.

Zed al mirar a su alrededor, notó como algunos de los campeones jonianos la miraban, algunos más disimulados que otros pero no apartaban su vista de ella, y al volverla a mirar, notó pequeños detalles en su ropa, como el escote bastante pronunciado en la parte de su pecho además de la falda bastante corta que ella usaba. **_"Tsk Exhibicionista…"_** \- fue lo primero que se vino a su mente - **_"Se nota que le gusta llamar la atención, aunque debo de admitir que..."_ **\- borró inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, las mujeres son una debilidad para los hombres, él lo sabía muy bien, y pero él no era un hombre cualquiera y por esto no se podía dejar llevar así por así de los "encantos" de una a la cual ni siquiera conocía, además de que sintió los brazos de alguien más alrededor de su cuerpo, solo podía ser una persona...

\- _¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces Ahri?_ \- preguntó molesto.

\- _Eh~ tranquilo_ \- dijo la mujer zorro mientras lo empezaba en envolver en sus colas - _¿Es que acaso ya no te puedo saludar?_ \- preguntó inocentemente.

\- _Si me puedes saludar pero como una persona decente, no así_ \- dijo secamente.

Mientras que Zed trataba de quitarse a Ahri de encima, alguien los observaba desde una esquina alejada, era la Soberana Oscura. Ella observaba con atención aquella escena cuando pasó un pensamiento fugaz por su cabeza – **_"Esa zorra nunca cambia, siempre buscando llamar la atención haciendo "escenas" frente a todo el mundo... Pobre de ella… Además de que él ni siquiera está interesado en ella, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de eso..."_** – Desde el primer momento en que ella había conocido a la mujer zorro nunca le había caído bien, ¿por qué? Ni ella misma tenía esa respuesta clara y nunca había tratado de conocerla, así que lo poco que sabía sobre Ahri eran los rumores y nada más, tal vez si algún día se tomara la molestia en conocerla podría juzgarla con verdaderas razones, pero por el momento eso no estaba en sus planes.

Cuando al fin Zed logró quitarse a Ahri de encima, pero no deshacerse de ella, se percató de que alguien los estaba observando, y ese alguien era la Soberana Oscura, quién al notar que Zed la vio, volvió a fijar su atención en sus pequeñas esferas.

\- _Ahri, escucha_ \- dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible - _Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien de unos asuntos así que, adiós._

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Ahri para despedirse de él, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta para ver en donde estaba, él ya se había ido de su lado y ahora se encontraba en otra mesa con alguien más... Era la Soberana Oscura. Ahri los miraba con furia y al igual que sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse a tono rojizo un aura de este mismo color comenzó a rodearla - **_"¿Qué hace Zed con esa mujer? Ni siquiera la conoce y ¿prefiere estar con ella que conmigo? No... Esto debe ser una broma... Aún no me puedo apresurar, no quiero perder a Zed por una estupidez como esta, de la que ni siquiera estoy segura de sí es verdad..."_** \- se dijo a sí misma mientras se trataba de calmar un poco y los observaba con atención.

Zed se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la Soberana Oscura, no quería parecer ansioso o algo desesperado al acercarse rápida y bruscamente, además de que tenía que tratar de convencerla y no lo lograría si lo hacía de ese modo.

_\- ¿Este asiento está ocupado?_ \- preguntó de la forma más cordial que pudo.

_\- Depende de para quién sea_ – respondió Syndra tratando de mostrar el menor interés posible.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Zed - dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella - Mejor conocido como el Maestro de las Sombras, creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

_\- Con que el Maestro de las Sombras.._. – murmuró ella por lo bajo.

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_\- Nada importante, ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?_

_\- Pues..._ \- meditó sus palabras antes de continuar _\- Quería pedirle que tuviera un combate conmigo Soberana Oscura, por lo que sé usted posee habilidades excepcionales y me gustaría ponerlas a prueba en un combate ¿qué le parece?_

_\- Mmm... Y ¿qué conseguiría si gano?_ \- preguntó levantando una ceja.

_\- Supongo que... Podrías preguntarme lo que quieras_ \- respondió de forma directa.

_\- No me convence del todo pero está bien, y ¿si pierdo? Digo, no es que yo valla a perder, pero por si alguna razón yo llegase a perder, ¿qué tendría que hacer?_

_\- Sería algo muy sencillo en verdad, solo tendrías que hablarme sobre tu poder, cómo funciona y todo lo relacionado con él._

_\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?_ \- preguntó un tanto molesta, no le gustaba que nadie quisiera saber información sobre su poder, podrían intentar quitárselo como en su juventud y ella nunca permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

_\- Gáname en la pelea y te lo diré_ \- dijo él con un tono retador.

_\- Trato hecho_ \- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la de él para cerrar el trato, gesto al cual él correspondió y después se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse.

_\- Espera un momento_ \- la detuvo Zed agarrándola del brazo - _Dime tu nombre antes de irte._

Ella volteó sobre sus talones y lo miró a la cara con un semblante serio y respondió _\- Syndra_ \- para después irse caminando elegantemente hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Zed se quedó pensando unos minutos sobre lo que le había pedido a Syndra y sobre si debería ir a meditar, entrenar o buscar un poco más de información sobre ella en los archivos de la biblioteca, no quería sorpresas indeseadas al momento de enfrentarse contra alguien tan _–aunque le costaba creerlo y admitirlo –_ poderoso como ella, así que escogió la primera y tercera opción, necesitaba despejar su mente y relajarse un poco, entonces decidió que primero iría a meditar y después iría a la biblioteca a revisar los registros, aunque leer no fuera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

**N/A**

**Cada vez me siento más cómoda en como va quedando el fic (estoy haciendo algunos pequeños cambios pero supongo que podría decir que en este no hay muchos que cambien en sí el rumbo de la historia) estoy trabajando en ello arduamente en mis horas de clase, digo, de inspiración xD, ahí poco a poco voy arreglando los pequeños detalles (sorry por los horrores ortográficos que se hayan colado por ahí D:)y bue, hasta el otro cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

A la mañana del siguiente, Zed se levantó con ánimos de hacer algo productivo, hacía tiempo que no entrenaba su técnica con su sombra y necesitaba volver a hacerlo. Recordó que el día anterior después de hablar con Syndra, se había quedado meditando toda la tarde y en la noche se había dirigido a la biblioteca y por ende, se había perdido muchas partidas en las que lo necesitaban, algunos invocadores estaban muy enojados con él por ello aunque esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, y además de que desde que había llegado no había recibido información sobre la Orden de las Sombras y ya le estaba empezando a preocupar. Decidió que se ducharía y después vería que hacer primero, aprovechando que tenía el día libre por el cumpleaños de uno de los invocadores más famosos de la academia y estaban haciéndole mantenimiento de la Grieta del Invocador y al Bosque Retorcido.

Mientras Zed se duchaba, escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta, así que decidió salir rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que no se había vestido, solo logró ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura y ni siquiera se había secado su cuerpo por completo.

_\- *Toc toc* ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ \- preguntó Syndra del otro lado de la puerta, en esos momentos se abrió la puerta y apareció frente a ella un hombre el cual tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y estaba semidesnudo, solo lo acompañaba una toalla la cual rodeaba su cintura. Aparentemente había acabado de salir de la ducha y o era muy distraído y no se había dado cuenta de su condición o muy despreocupado al dejarse ver así y más por una mujer, eso le recordó al egocéntrico de Draven los primeros días en los que ella se había unido a la Liga de Leyendas, él siempre se mostraba con poca ropa y hacía alarde de su físico mientras le decía frases como: **_"Serías una tonta si no aceptaras todo esto"_ \- _"¿Draven es demasiado bueno para ti, Soberana Oscura?"_ \- _"¿Quieres un poco de Draven? Claro que sí. Todas quieren a Draven"_**. En ese entonces tuvo que dejarle las cosas muy claras al noxiano que hasta tuvo que intervenir su hermano Darius.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Syndra dejó caer por error la cartas que llevaba en sus manos y al darse cuenta de esto regresó al mundo real, entonces volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que yacía frente a ella mientras empezaba a inspeccionar el musculoso cuerpo que poseía y el rubor de sus mejillas empezaba a subir, poniéndose tan roja como un tomate - _Y-yo lo lamento no era mi intención..._ \- empezó a tartamudear, algo que era poco común en ella - _No sabía que..._ \- Syndra no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta situación era… diferente en todos los sentidos de la palabra además de que ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres después de todo.

Zed aún no lograba entender el por qué Syndra estaba tan apenada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella no lo había reconocido.

_\- No te preocupes_ \- dijo tranquilamente mientras se agachaba a ayudarle a recoger las cartas que se le habían caído, notó como ella miraba en otra dirección tratando de esconder el rubor tan evidente de su rostro.

Syndra solo guardó silencio y comenzó a recoger las cartas que se le había caído al piso, se fijó en el destinatario de las cartas y vio que decían " Para el Maestro de las Sombras", entonces lo miró alarmada - _Un momento ¿tú eres el Maestro de las Sombras?_

_\- No me digas que ya habías olvidado el nombre de tu oponente -_ se puso en pie y cruzó sus brazos mientras la miraba.

-_ No es eso, es solo que... pareces solo un **poco** diferente... por no decir otra cosa -_ se puso de pie quedando frente a él.

_\- ¿Cómo "diferente"?_ \- preguntó mientras le entregaba las últimas cartas que había recogido.

_\- Pues verás..._ \- miró a su alrededor - _¿Me dejas pasar? Es algo incómodo hablar en un pasillo..._\- dijo mientras se auto-invitaba a entrar en la habitación de Zed y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró en su camino, y cruzando las piernas mientras él solo la observaba continuó - _Pensaba que eras más... ¿serio? Supongo que sería la palabra._

_\- Lo soy, es solo que aún no conoces muchas cosas sobre mí_ \- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentaba en el sofá - _Y bueno, ¿qué la trae por aquí Soberana Oscura?_

_\- Llámame Syndra y verás… hoy en la mañana, después de salir de mi habitación, me dirigí a la recepción para pedir un cambio de habitación ¿por qué? te preguntarás, es por el simple hecho de que tengo los mejores vecinos que podría pedir..._ \- echó un suspiro.

_\- Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes a Ziggs y a Heimerdinger de vecinos?_

_\- No solo a esos dos estúpidos Yordles, también el Imperdonable, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Yosua…? ¿Yosue...?_

_\- ¿A Yasuo te refieres?_

_\- Si a ese, no para de tocar esa estúpida flauta e hizo que se averiara el aire acondicionado por las corrientes de viento que atrae, y también esta le gelatina ambulante (Zac) que siempre deja partes suyas tiradas por todo el corredor y se me pegan a las botas ¡Me van a volver loca!_

_\- Te entiendo, aunque aún podría ser peor -_ se rio, al notar que había hecho eso, puso una cara seria y vio que Syndra levantó una ceja por su cambio tan repentino de ánimo.

_\- Bueno como sea, al llegar a la recepción, el joven que la atendía me pidió el favor de entregar unas cartas que no había podido entregar por tanto trabajo, y me dijo que si lo hacía, me cambiaría de habitación._

_\- ¿Así que supongo que tienes una carta para mí...?_

-_ Una no, son todas las que ves_ \- miró las cartas y después lo volvió a fijar su mirada en él -_ Se nota que tienes muchos admiradores_ \- dijo con un tono burlón.

_\- No tantos como querría pero con eso me vasta por ahora_ \- dijo recibiéndole a Syndra las cartas.

_\- Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me voy_ \- dijo mientras se paraba y se iba en dirección a la puerta.

_\- Syndra espera_ \- la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca - _Te veo en dos horas en el Abismo de los Lamentos para nuestro combate._

_\- Está bien_ \- respondió ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda a Zed - _Y recuerde ir vestido Maestro de las Sombras -_ dicho esto se fue despidiéndose con la mano caminando de esa forma tan elegante que la caracterizaba.

**_"¿Dijo que fuera vestido...?"_** en ese preciso momento, Zed se dio cuenta que estaba en toalla y Syndra lo había visto así, sin su máscara, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, después le tendría que decir que olvidara que lo había visto así. Él se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a leer las cartas que Syndra le había dejado mientras llegaba la hora de la pelea, así podría saber que su Orden de las Sombras estaba bien.

_"Maestro Zed..."_ así empezaba la primera carta.

**N/A:**

**Los caps trataré de hacerlos más largos y ya tengo varias ideas de capítulos que se que a más de uno le van a gustar... pero cada cosa a su tiempo eh, su criticas y alagos (? Me ayudan a mejorar y me dan más ánimos de escribir! Si les parece que lo estoy llevando todo muy rápido no duden en decirme, el autor y el público ven las historias desde un punto de vista diferente D:**

**PD: Trataré de ir actualizando más seguido, como se dieron cuenta, había subido los cap el mismo para que lograran entender y meterse más en este estúpido y sensual fic (? hasta el otro cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

***Bienvenidos al Abismo de los Lamentos***

Llegada la hora del combate, Zed y Syndra se encontraban cada uno en el lado que les correspondía, a Zed el lado azul y a Syndra el lado morado. Cada uno se dirigió al centro del puente a la espera de que aparecieran los súbditos.

***Se han generado súbditos*** \- informó el narrador.

**_"Tranquila..."_ **\- se dijo a sí misma y respiró profundamente - **_"Recuerda lo que te dijo el invocador Fergus el día en que te uniste a la Liga"_ **\- Syndra trataba de calmarse, estaba emocionada, no, ansiosa sería la palabra, desde que se había unido a la Liga de Leyendas no había podido usar su poder en un combate con su propia voluntad contra alguna persona, criatura o campeón, ya que una de las directrices de la Liga expresaba muy bien que ningún campeón podría herir a otros fuera de los Campos de la Justicia o sino correrían el riesgo de ser expulsados y recibirían grandes castigos dependiendo de la situación. A ella obviamente no le agradaba esto en lo absoluto, pero igual se había atenido a estas normas solo para conseguir algo de tranquilidad y además poder usar su magia contra los "debiluchos"_\- así llamaba a los demás campeones-_ y perfeccionarla cada vez más.

En Jonia, por mucho que ella no atacara a civiles y se mantuviera alejada de la sociedad, frecuentemente recibía notificaciones y amenazas de nada más ni nada menos que de la Capitana de la Guardia Joniana, Irelia; Aunque Syndra solo hacía caso omiso a esta y seguía con su vida sin importarle en lo absoluto los intentos de Irelia de sacarla de Jonia o solo llevarla a un juicio en donde sería juzgada con todo el peso de la ley de Jonia.

***Flashback***

_\- Syndra, te diré lo básico que necesitas saber para cualquier combate en el que participes mientras dure tu estadía en la Liga de Leyendas -_ dijo el invocador Fergus.

_\- Está bien... básicamente ¿qué hay que hacer?_ – preguntó ella cruzada de brazos con un semblante serio e imponente.

_\- Debes de trabajar en equipo con otros campeones... -_ vio como Syndra hacía una cara de molestia - _No te gusta trabajar en equipo, ¿me equivoco?_

_\- No, prefiero trabajar sola -_ respondió secamente.

_\- Supongo que tendrás que hacer la excepción mientras te encuentres aquí -_ Syndra suspiró con resignación - _Pero bueno, básicamente cada equipo en la mayoría de los casos, a menos de que sean eventos especiales de la Liga, o en lugares como el Bosque Retorcido, se enfrentaran dos equipos de cinco campeones cada uno, los cuales cumplen diferentes roles, en tu caso tu cumplirías el rol de maga e irías en el carril central de la Grieta del Invocador llamado "Mid lane"; Los campeones deben unir sus fuerzas para llegar a la base enemiga y destruir su nexo._

_\- Suena bastante fácil._

_\- No lo es en lo absoluto, tienes que tener visión del mapa o si no el enemigo te podría poner emboscadas, controlar objetivos, tener comunicación con tu equipo, aprender a darle el last-hit a los súbditos, en fin, son muchos factores que después te enseñaré bien._

-_ ..._ – Syndra se quedó pensativa ante las palabras del invocador.

-_ ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?_

\- _Si un campeón me llegase a pedir un combate de 1 vs 1 en el Abismo de los Lamentos, supongo que la estrategia debe ser un poco diferente ya que es otro mapa y no hay equipos pero, ¿tiene algún consejo por si algún día tengo que enfrentarme a un campeón en una?_

_\- Déjame pensar... solo trata de darles el último golpe a los súbditos enemigos mientras usas tus hechizos para hacerle daño, aunque en este mapa no importa mucho el farmeo así que céntrate en intentar acabarlo primero, trata de conseguir la ventaja desde el principio sobre torres, etc. -_ vio que Syndra no quedó muy contenta con su respuesta - _Por lo que me han informado te gusta leer mucho, así que podrías pasar por la biblioteca de la Academia y buscar en los archivos información sobre el Abismo de los Lamentos, los combates que se desarrollan allí, en los archivos se guarda la información de cada campeón, invocador, ciudad-estado, lugares importantes y las guerras que han ocurrido en todo Valoran, y supongo que te sería de mucha utilidad esa información para cuando la necesites._

_\- Está bien, gracias supongo... –_ dicho esto ella se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

***Fin del flashback***

Desde el momento en que aparecieron los súbditos Syndra empezó a acosar a Zed con sus esferas oscuras, sin olvidarse de matar a los súbditos enemigos. Zed por su parte, esquivaba velozmente los ataques de Syndra con sus sombras, pero esto no duró por mucho tiempo, ya Syndra estudió su técnica los primeros minutos del combate y ya podía predecir en donde estarían Zed y su sombra. Cuando consiguieron llegar a nivel 6 las cosas cambiaron, ahora mostrarían su habilidades definitivas y tratarían de acabar el uno con el otro; Syndra estaba preparada para la Marca de la Muerte **[R]** de Zed, los archivos de la biblioteca le habían dado una idea sobre cómo podía contrarrestar a Zed, si lograba inmovilizarlo justo después de que él la usara, ella tendría todas las de ganar.

Zed sabía que no le sería fácil acabar con Syndra, pero no era imposible, con su Marca de la Muerte podría acabar con ella, muy pocos había logrado sobrevivir después de que él la usaba y esta no sería la excepción, él le ganaría a la Syndra demostrando que él era mejor.

Cuando se sintió listo, uso su Marca de la Muerte en Syndra dispuesto a acabar con ella, pero para su sorpresa, justo después de usarla, aparecieron a su alrededor dos esferas oscuras, que fueron enviadas a él con tanta fuerza, que lo dejaron aturdido, eso era malo, si no se apresuraba y acababa con Syndra antes de que el efecto de la marca desapareciera, el que moriría sería él.

**_"Te tengo"-_** pensó para sí misma, ahora podría acabar con él y terminar con eso de una vez, cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente - **_"Si lo mato... ¿moriría de verdad? No creo... Se supone que en este lugar estamos a salvo y no podemos morir en los Campos de las Justicia mientras hayan invocadores presentes… Pero este no es un combate como los demás… Aunque si llegase a morir de verdad, él se lo buscó, ¿no? Bueno no importa, me tengo que dar prisa, el efecto del aturdimiento de mis esferas ya pasó"-_** en ese momento Zed se lanzó otra vez hacia ella infligiéndole el daño suficiente para que la marca la matara, entonces, vio como seis esferas oscuras fueron enviadas a él violentamente dejándolo noqueado y marcando la Primera Sangre para Syndra, quien segundos después también cayó a causa de la explosión de la marca de Zed.

Después de esto, fueron tele-transportados a una cámara de invocación vacía, en donde solo se encontraban ellos dos, el uno frente al otro, entonces Zed vio como Syndra lo miraba con una mirada vacía, no era como la que ella solía tener, parecía como si su espíritu hubiera salido de su cuerpo por un momento y después, ella cayó inconsciente al piso.

**N/A:**

**Los sensuales reviews que me han deja me han motivado, gracias! y les dejo la duda, ¿qué creen que habrá pasado con Syndra? ¿fue obra de algún otro campeón? ¿fue cosa del invocador Fergus? quién sabe, hasta el otro cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Zed rápidamente atrapó a Syndra en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso, se veía tan frágil, pálida y estaba completamente fría, pero aún seguía respirando. Zed parecía preocupado, no solo por el estado de Syndra sino que si llegara a pasarle algo a ella, correría el riesgo de ser expulsado de la Liga de Leyendas -_ este hecho no le importaba demasiado -_ y además tendría que atenerse a los castigos que imponía la Academia de la Guerra a quienes desobedecían sus directrices _– este era el motivo de su preocupación-._ Lo que fuese que tuviera Syndra sabía que no era bueno - **_"Tengo que llevarla con la Hija de las Estrellas, probablemente ella sabrá que hacer en estos casos"_** \- pensó para si mismo mientras se levantaba y llevaba a Syndra en sus brazos hacia la enfermería.

Zed salió a toda prisa de la cámara de invocación en la cual se encontraban segundos antes, mientras iba por el pasillo hacia la enfermería se tropezó con alguien pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que siguió su camino de largo sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, la persona con quien se tropezó sí que le dio importancia a eso, era Ahri, quien no quería creer lo que sus ojos vieron...

_**"¿E-ese era Zed...?"-**_ se preguntaba Ahri a sí misma mientras empezaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, no eran exactamente lágrimas de tristeza, sino de rabia, al ver al hombre que "amaba" y al que había estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo con alguien más... Que ni siquiera conocía, no tenía sentido para ella -**_ "Has pasado más tiempo conmigo que con ella… Soy más atractiva que ella… Mil y un veces mejor que ella... No lo entiendo... Pero esto no se quedará así, vas a pagar caro por esto Soberana Oscura... Nadie me quita lo que es mío" –_** pensó para sí misma.

Cuando Zed entró en la enfermería se encontró con quien menos esperaba encontrase en la recepción, Shen, el cual al parecer revisando los historiales médicos de los invocadores. Ambos ninjas se quedaron mirando mutuamente, lanzándose miradas de muerte por parte de Zed y otras de seriedad por parte de Shen, hasta que finalmente Zed rompió el silencio.

_\- ¿Dónde está Soraka?_ \- preguntó con un tono tan frío que hizo que pasara un escalofríos por la espalda de Shen.

_\- En la otra habitación doblando la esquina, está hablando con Karma y Sona._

_\- Está bien, adiós -_ estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Shen lo detuvo.

_\- ¿Qué le pasó a ella? -_

_\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ \- dijo esto y se fue por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones que su "enemigo" le había dado.

Al llegar a la habitación que Shen le había indicado, abrió la puerta y efectivamente se encontró con Soraka, Karma y Sona, quienes lo miraron con asombro y preocupación.

_\- ¿Qué le pasó a Syndra? -_ preguntó Karma preocupada, mientras le indicaba a Zed que recostara a Syndra en una camilla.

_\- Si les soy sincero, no lo sé_ \- empezó a explicar - _Estábamos teniendo una pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos cuando repentinamente fuimos tele-transportados a una cámara de invocación donde solo estábamos nosotros dos, noté que la mirada de Syndra parecía perdida, vacía..._ \- hizo una breve pausa- _Y después, solo se desmayó._

Soraka, quien estaba revisando a Syndra con ayuda de Sona los interrumpió y le hizo una pregunta a Zed.

_\- ¿Habías notado algo raro en ella?_

_\- Supongo que no, hace poco nos conocemos._

_\- Mmm..._ \- Soraka se quedó pensando un momento - _Creo saber que tiene Syndra, como sabrán, cuando los campeones nos unimos a la Liga de Leyendas, una parte de nuestro poder, habilidades o capacidades son reducidas por la seguridad de todos aquí y supongo que como Syndra posee ese poder tan "destructivo", que cada día que pasa crece más y más, creo que podría asegurar que los invocadores tuvieron que usar un hechizo mucho más poderoso para poder debilitarla, pero es algo raro, ya que ella ya lleva algún tiempo aquí._

\- _Algo parecido a lo que hicieron con Xerath en el momento en que se "unió", ¿no?_ \- preguntó Karma

_\- Exacto -_ respondió Soraka - _Aunque el hecho de que se desmayara podría ser más por cansancio que por cualquier otro motivo, pero bueno, gracias por traerla, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto._

_\- Está bien, después regresaré a ver cómo sigue -_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la recepción.

Al regresar a la recepción de la enfermería, se volvió a encontrar con Shen, quien ya no estaba revisando los historiales médicos de los invocadores, sino que estaba sentado en un sofá aparentemente esperando a alguien.

_\- Tu nueva "compañera" estará bien, no te preocupes -_ dijo Shen con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

_\- Ni siquiera somos amigos –_ dijo secamente dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse, cuando sintió que Shen lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole que saliera de la enfermería.

_\- Lo que hiciste solo lo harías por una persona que es importante para ti -_ Zed se soltó de su agarre y salió de la enfermería.

**_"¿Importante para mí? ¿Ella? Que estupidez..."_** – pensó para sí mismo mientras se iba en dirección a su habitación. Al llegar, decidió darse una larga ducha y después ir a meditar al bosque, eso le ayudaba a relajarse después de tener una partida o una combate tan "intenso" como el que había tenido ese día contra Syndra.

Después de ducharse, se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado a Syndra en la enfermería -_ unas tres horas aproximadamente-_ y que probablemente ella ya habría despertado. Como él siempre cumplía sus promesas, decidió ir a ver ella cómo seguía.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró solamente con Karma, quien ya estaba empacando sus cosas para irse a su habitación.

_\- ¿Y Syndra? ¿Ya despertó?_ – preguntó con el tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

_\- Si, hace una hora aproximadamente, nos vemos -_ se despidió y le indicó a Zed que saliera para cerrar la habitación en la cual se encontraban.

\- … - **_"supongo que la veré mañana"_** y se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

Mientras iba caminando, recordó que había planeado ir a meditar, pero ya era bastante tarde y estaba cansando, así que dejaría eso para el día siguiente - "Ahora que me acuerdo, Syndra tiene ideales parecidos a los míos sobre el equilibrio y el poder según lo que decían los archivos... Supongo que podríamos aliarnos, parece alguien confiable, mañana se lo preguntaré a ver qué opina". Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó su armadura rápidamente, hizo sus ejercicios nocturnos y se acostó a dormir pensando en las grandes cosas que podrían hacer ellos dos si se aliaban.

_"Terminaríamos con el equilibrio inútil que rige a Jonia de una buena vez..."_

**N/A**

**¿Qué creen?¿ Syndra aceptará aliarse con Zed? (más de uno ya "cree saber" la respuesta pero puede que haya una pequeña sorpresa e.e) ¿O será tan malota de decirle que no? xD, y Ahri, ¿qué hará para dejarle claro a Syndra que Zed es suyo? Los dejó con las dudas. Gracias por sus reviews y hasta el otro cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

A la mañana siguiente, aunque no comprendía por qué, Zed se levantó con la necesidad de ver a la Soberana Oscura, en parte para pedirle que fuera su aliada pero había algo más ¿qué era? No lo sabía con exactitud - **_"Sea lo que sea, solo espero no sea lo que creo que es..."_** -pensó para si mismo. Decidió olvidarse por el momento del tema, se organizó y se fue a desayunar a la cafetería, tal vez después iría a meditar, ya que el día anterior no lo había podido hacer, ya que era demasiado tarde.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la cafetería, se encontró a Syndra hablando con el invocador Fergus y ella al verlo se despidió rápidamente del invocador y se dispuso a caminar al lado de Zed. Al ver a Syndra más de cerca, notó que tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

_\- Buenos días -_ saludó Syndra.

_\- Buenos día_s – saludó él seriamente - _¿Y esas ojeras?_

_\- Nada importante -_ se acercó un poco a Zed - _Gracias por lo de ayer, supongo que le debo una Maestro de las Sombras._

_\- No fue nada_ – respondió él mientras llegaban a la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron fueron el centro de las miradas pero no le dieron mayor importancia, fueron a pedir sus desayunos y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás campeones e invocadores.

_\- ¿Piensas desayunar con eso puesto? –_ Señaló la máscara de Zed – _Eso es algo que quiero ver –_ sonrió maliciosamente.

-_ Supongo que es un si… No puedo permitir que ningún campeón vea mi rostro._

_\- Pues yo ya vi su rostro por si no se acuerda Maestro de las Sombras._

-_ Eso fue un descuido de mi parte nada más, cordialmente le pido que olvide esa vergonzosa escena Soberana Oscura._

_\- Lo pensaré… -_ se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

_\- Dejemos el tema de lado, estamos aquí para comer nuestros desayunos, no para hablar sobre temas irrelevantes, ¿no cree?_

_\- Está bien señor gruñón –_ notó que él se levantó un poco la máscara, dejando que solo se viera su boca y una que otra cicatriz.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio y ella lo miraba de reojo una que otra vez. Al terminar su desayuno, Syndra, quien desde hacía rato sentía a alguien observándolos, rompió el silencio.

_\- ¿Quién es esa que tanto nos mira? Siento su presencia pero no logro identificar quién es._

_\- ¿De quién hablas?_ \- preguntó Zed mientras se volvía a organizar su máscara y miraba a su alrededor.

_\- De alguien que está por allá, cerca de los jonianos_ \- dijo indicando la esquina opuesta a la que estaban.

_\- Ah es Ahri, la Kumiho Ancestral, supongo que ya la conocías, ¿no?_ \- dijo mirando en la dirección que Syndra le indicó.

_\- Si pero ¿por qué no nos quita el ojo de encima?_

_\- No lo sé, aunque no me importa mucho la verdad y espero que a ti tampoco._

_\- Está bien, a mí tampoco me importa en lo absoluto, solo quería saber quién era... Esa presencia es desagradable… -_ rodó la mirada en dirección a la ventana que yacía a su lado.

_\- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué harás en la tarde?_

_\- Mmm..._ – Volvió a fijar su mirada en Zed - _Después de las 5 de la tarde creo que iré a meditar, ya que antes tengo algunos combates en los que el invocador Fergus necesita que participe._

_\- Si desea, podríamos ir a meditar juntos, además de que tengo que hablar algo importante con usted._

_\- Supongo que no debería de haber problema y ¿por qué no me dices lo que me tienes que decir ahora?_ \- preguntó levantando una ceja.

_\- No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, eso es todo_ \- dijo Zed mientras se levantaba de la mesa - _Bueno, hasta entonces_ – se fue hacia la salida Este de la cafetería.

Suspiró - _Está bien, nos vemos luego_ – se despidió Syndra mientras se levantaba y se iba en dirección opuesta a Zed.

Zed se dirigió al bosque a practicar con su sombra. Al llegar a un pequeño claro entre árboles hizo que su sombra apareciera frente a él y entonces, empezó practicar. Cambiaba de lugar con ella, le lanzaba shurikens a su escurridiza sombra y viceversa, era muy rápido, hasta para su propia sombra que pocas veces lograba acertarle un golpe, era una verdadera muestra de un asesino. Mientras practicaba, Zed sintió la presencia de alguien más que lo observaba, era Ahri, lo sabía por el aroma a lavanda tan propio de ella, al principio no le dio mayor importancia. Pasaron los minutos y aún no se iba y Zed ya se estaba cansando de eso, no le gustaba que lo espiaran y menos mientras practicaba, entonces decidió por fin romper el fino silencio que había en aquel pacífico lugar.

-_ ¿Crees que con esconderte lograrás que no perciba tu presencia?_ \- lanzó un par de shurikens los cuales impactaron el tronco del árbol en donde se escondía Ahri.

\- _Y-yo mmm..._ \- **_"Que tonta fui, obvio que se daría cuenta que lo estaba espiando"_** \- se regañaba Ahri a si misma mientras salía de su escondite -_ Discúlpame Zed, solo estaba dando un pequeño recorrido por el bosque y al llegar aquí vi que estabas practicando y me entró curiosidad eso es todo._

_\- Que no se vuelva a repetir_ \- sentenció Zed con un tono cortante mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a Ahri, para seguir practicando con su sombra.

Ahri por su parte, todavía no estaba dispuesta a irse, por muy frío y cortante que era el ninja casi siempre con ella, no se rendiría, seguiría insistiendo.

_\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, me imagino que ya debes estar cansando de practicar y practicar con tu sombra digo, ¿no se vuelve algo monótono después de todo cariño~?_

**_"Ahora que lo pienso tiene algo de razón... Tal vez practicar con alguien más me sea de utilidad pero..."_ **\- pensó Zed para si mismo - _Está bien acepto tu ayuda, pero con una condición._

_\- Te escucho -_ dijo animada.

_\- No le dirás a nadie sobre esto –_ la miró de reojo.

-_ Dalo por echo - **"lo logré"**_ \- pensó mientras le sonreía.

Zed se giró y quedó frente a frente con Ahri, la estaba analizando, ambos estaban en completo silencio hasta que ella habló.

_\- ¿Empezamos?_ \- dijo con un tono provocativo.

Zed no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con su mano y en ese momento apareció su sombra detrás de Ahri, ella se sobresaltó por la repentina aparición de la sombra pero no le demostraría debilidad, sabía que a él le disgustaban las personas débiles y ella no se mostraría como una, entonces hizo aparecer su orbe del engaño y lo lanzó hacia Zed - "Probablemente lo esquive cambiando con su sombra, así que lanzaré mi orbe a la posición actual de Zed y mi Encanto **[E]** en donde está su sombra"- pensó ella. Así lo hizo y vio que Zed cayó en su trampa, pero esto no duraría por mucho tiempo, después de esto Zed invocó dos sombras, cada una al lado de Ahri, y le lanzó sus Shurikens rasgando levemente su ropa pero Ahri no le dio mayor importancia y siguió atacando. Continuaron así durante horas hasta que Zed se detuvo.

_\- Buena pelea -_ dijo mientras guardaba sus cuchillas, Ahri notó un pequeño toque de calidez en el tono de su voz, pero muy leve.

_\- Cuando quieras lo volvemos a hacer -_ dijo sonriente.

_\- No estoy seguro de volver a hacerlo así que no te hagas ilusiones, pero si cambio de opinión te avisaré -_ desapareció y dejó una sombra en su lugar.

**_"Bueno algo es algo, además de que un tal vez es mil y un veces mejor a un no"_ **\- pensaba Ahri mientras se adentraba más en el bosque continuando con la caminata que había interrumpido por quedarse con Zed.

* * *

Syndra por su parte, ya había terminado todas las partidas que tenía ese día, aunque había alguien con quien aparentemente aún no había terminado.

_\- Invocador Fergus... -_ fue interrumpida por el invocador antes de que pudiese continuar.

_\- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que me llames solo Fergus cabeza-dura -_ dijo el invocador mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

_\- Está bien Fergus, ya me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso con alguien y estoy un poco cansada._

_\- No te quitaré más tiempo, solo quería hacer esto -_ se acercó a Syndra y la abrazó, notó que ella se sobresaltó por el abrazo tan repentino pero al final le correspondió - _Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y hacer parte de mi vida..._ \- susurró en voz baja las últimas palabras para que Syndra no las escuchara con claridad.

-_ N-no fue nada -_ dijo un poco nerviosa, algo que era poco común en ella. Desde que Mao había muerto no había sentido el calor de una persona y menos en forma de un abrazo, y por esto le parecía un poco extraño e incómodo que el invocador la abrazara pero no le dio mayor importancia. Pocos segundos después se separó de él, Fergus ya había invadido suficiente su zona de confort y no quería que se acostumbrara a ello -_ Fergus, de verdad que se me hizo tarde disculpa, nos vemos mañana –_ Se alejó del invocador despidiéndose con la mano.

_\- Nos vemos Syndra -_ susurró Fergus mientras se iba a la biblioteca.

**_"Espero que no se esté haciendo falsas ilusiones... Es buena persona y mi main pero no sé... Después de todo yo no vine aquí a hacer amistades o tener amoríos como una adolescente"_** \- pensaba Syndra para si mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

**N/A**

**He aquí otro estúpido y sensual cap (? En este quise que vieran un poco más sobre Ahri y Fergus, quienes como ya se lo han de imaginar jugaran un papel "importante" en esta historia. Sus criticas y sus comentarios en general me ayudan mucho a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo :X , ahi voy poco a poco arreglando los pequeños detalles y bue, hasta el otro cap :B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Al llegar a su habitación, Syndra notó que faltaba algo allí, pero no podía descubrir qué era. Siguió y siguió buscando por un buen rato tratando de recordar que era lo que faltaba o no estaba en su lugar hasta que se dio por vencida - **_"Que más da, deben ser imaginaciones mías"_** \- pensó. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha antes de encontrarse con Zed, no quería darle una mala impresión yendo a su encuentro desaliñada –**_"¿Desde cuándo me interesa la opinión de ese hombre? No… Es otra cosa, como la Soberana Oscura siempre debo lucir elegante e imponente… Si, debe ser eso nada más"_**-.

Cuando salió de su habitación se dirigió al ascensor, estaba demasiado cansada para ir por las escaleras. Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara, notó que había alguien más a su lado, era la Kumiho Ancestral, Ahri, aunque no le prestó mucha importancia a esta y siguió mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor. Cuando finalmente llegó este, ambas lo abordaron en completo silencio, Syndra no tenía deseos de hablar con la mujer zorro y dudaba mucho que Ahri quisiera hablar con ella, pero estaba muy equivocada.

_\- Zed y tu son buenos amigos, ¿no? Los he visto pasar bastante tiempo juntos y..._ \- fue interrumpida por Synda.

_\- No me gusta que me espíen y lo que seamos él y yo no es de tu incumbencia_ \- respondió Syndra de forma cortante, no le interesaba seguir esa conversación con la mujer zorro.

-_ Traté de empezar las cosas por las buenas pero si lo quieres así, está bien Soberana Oscura..._ \- Ahri hizo aparecer su orbe del engaño mientras se acercaba a Syndra y la arrinconaba contra la pared del ascensor -_ Escúchame bien –_ acercó su orbe al rostro de Syndra de forma amenazante - _Zed es mío, espero que te quede claro, aléjate de él si no quieres problemas -_

_\- ¿Tuyo? No me hagas reír, ¿Dónde dice que te pertenece que no lo veo? Además, Zed es libre de estar con quien quiera estar y si prefiere estar conmigo, será por algo ¿no?_

_\- Tu..._ \- Ahri miró el piso que el ascensor indicaba _\- Esto no se va a quedar así, no me quieres tener de enemiga Soberana Oscuro, te lo repito, ¡ALÉJATE DE ZED!_ \- soltó a Syndra bruscamente y salió del ascensor.

**_"¿Qué le pasa a esa zorra? Se cree la dueña de Zed… Pobre ilusa, aunque bueno, no interesa en lo absoluto lo que sea que tengan esos dos pero… ¿Lo defendí? ¿A él? Creo que en parte se podría decir que si… Pero ni siquiera somos amigos así que ¿por qué habré actuado así? Bueno da igual… Supongo que tendré a persona más en mi lista de enemigos_** \- suspiró – **_No basta con que tengas a una nación completa de enemiga, ahora una zorra también, bien Syndra, bien… Aunque igual dudo mucho que ella pueda hacer la diferencia"_** \- se decía a sí misma mientras se bajaba en el piso donde quedaba la habitación de Zed, ya que no habían acordado en qué lugar se verían, supuso que se encontrarían allí.

Cuando ya estaba justo al frente de la habitación de Zed llamó a la puerta, escuchó sonidos extraños que provenían de adentro y a los pocos segundos salió Zed algo agitado.

_\- Buenas tarde Syndra, ¿ya es hora?_ \- saludó él mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

_\- Buenas tardes y respondiendo a tu pregunta es un sí_ – comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor - _¿Te puedo preguntar dos cosas?_ \- dijo mirándolo de reojo - _Aprovechando que me debes responder siquiera una de las dos por la apuesta que hicimos ya que yo fui la ganadora._

-_ Fue un empate pero está bien supongo, ¿qué quieres saber? -_ dijo con un tono serio, no le serviría de nada decirle que no, o por lo menos no a una de las preguntas. Aunque él no lo quisiera admitir se podría considerar que él perdió el combate contra ella, aunque como su orgullo valía más, nunca lo admitiría.

-_ ¿Por qué me buscaste desde el principio? Digo, por lo que sé eres una persona, como decirlo de forma de la forma más respetuosa... Frío, serio, calculador, no tienes amistades aquí por lo que sé, en resumen, como se supone que debería ser un asesino… Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?_ \- preguntó Syndra mientras bajaban del ascensor y comenzaban a caminar hacia el bosque detrás de la Academia.

_\- ¿Alguna vez te había pasado que la persona que menos esperabas fuera en muchos sentidos igual a ti?_ \- preguntó Zed mientras seguían caminando.

-_ Siempre he estado sola -_ fijó sus ojos en las hojas que caían de los árboles que comenzaban a aparecer a medida que se iban adentrando en el bosque -_ Nunca he encontrado a alguien que me entienda y mucho menos que se parezca a mí, siempre me han tenido miedo o solo me odian por razones que ni ellos verdaderamente pueden justificar -_ creó una esfera oscura en la palma de su mano y la apretó con fuerza hasta que desapareció.

_\- No te aburriré con mi historia porque probablemente ya la conozcas, pero tú al igual que yo debes saber que nos parecemos mucho –_ Zed se detuvo en el pequeño claro en donde solía meditar, él estaba cruzado de brazos mirándola fijamente - _Por ese motivo, quería pedirle que sea mi "aliada", juntos podríamos acabar con el equilibrio que rige a Jonia y ambos podríamos obtener nuestras venganzas, junto con mi ejército de ninjas y su magnífico poder no serían capaces de vencernos Soberana Oscura._

_\- Gracias pero no gracias -_ lo miró a la cara con un semblante serio - _Es una tentadora oferta pero no puedo aceptar, yo no vine a este lugar en búsqueda de amistades o alianzas, prefiero trabajar sola, así ha sido siempre y lo seguirá siendo. Dejando esto en claro me retiro, tuve un día bastante agitado y necesito descansar, nos vemos Maestro de las Sombras._

_\- Mi propuesta seguirá en pie de todas formas por si cambia de opinión -_ dijo mientras la veía irse.

**_"Supongo que en parte era predecible que alguien como ella dijera eso… En fin, como no soy una persona de rogarle a los demás, supongo que las cosas se quedarán así" -_** pensaba Zed mientras se sentaba en el suelo de aquel claro frente a un pequeño estanque que se habría espacio entre los árboles y se dispuso a meditar.

**_"Tal vez debí haber pensado un poco más sobre la alianza que me propuso, tiene sentido después de todo, ¿no? Sería una alianza muy beneficiosa para ambos… Lo de seguir sola toda la vida no es que sea un muy buen plan ahora que lo pienso... Después de vengarme de esos vejestorios que lideran Jonia ¿qué haría? ¿Seguir encerrada en mi fortaleza leyendo y meditando, haciendo la misma rutina todos los días hasta que muera? O mejor gobernar Jonia… Alguien tan poderosa como yo sería perfecta para ese cargo pero no es de la clase de poder que me interesa_** – suspiró - **_Tal vez con la compañía de otra persona mi vida podría hacerla un poco más... ¿Entretenida? ¿Feliz? Quien sabe, supongo tendré que replantear qué es lo que quiero para mi futuro... Tal vez sí debería aliarme con él, además de que desde que lo conozco ha empezado a crecer una pequeña sensación en mi pecho pero no sé qué es… Que frustración… Espero que solo sea por el hecho de que nos parecemos mucho… O tal vez haya algo más..._** – se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – **_No salgas con estupideces, eres la Soberana Oscura, que no se te olvide Syndra"_** \- se regañaba a si misma mientras iba caminando, o mejor dicho flotando hacia su habitación, estaba cansada y no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar. Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y después, se acostó en la cama y se durmió inmediatamente al tocar la almohada.

**N/A**

**Espero no estar cambiando demasiado las personalidades de ellos D: es en lo que siempre pienso, "¿será que estoy haciendo que Zed se veo muy... amigable? ¿como una persona normal? bueno, el es una persona "normal"(bueno, no del todo) pero también un asesino y se supone que debe ser frío y todo eso (ya me enredé yo misma con lo que estaba diciendo xD) Aunque bueno, nosotros no siempre somos de una sola manera, ¿no?En este cap también quería que vieran un pequeñisisisisimo ¿por qué? al comportamiento de Zed y bue, hasta el otro cap! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

**Nota:**

La invocadora Giant que se presentará más abajo, es la mejor amiga de Fergus y es main Zed, ella se siente "atraída" por Zed, pero sabe que él solo le puede ofrecer su "amistad", además de que está prohibido que los invocadores tengan relaciones diferentes a lo "profesional" con los campeones.

* * *

_**"¿Pero qué...?"**_ \- se preguntó Syndra a si misma mientras se despertaba cegada por una fuerte luz en la pared que quedaba frente a su cama, vio que habían marcas rúnicas que brillaban con gran intensidad y que no la dejarían continuar durmiendo, esas marcas solo significaban una cosa, había sido invocada para un combate y tenía que estar lista en menos de cinco minutos - **_"Me las pagarás maldito Fergus..."_** \- murmuró en voz baja mientras se levantaba de mala gana, era muy temprano en la mañana y tenía bastante sueño, además de que seguía cansada ya que el día anterior lo había tenido bastante ocupado, pero tenía que ir o podría ser sancionada y no podría participar por dos días en las partidas normales o clasificadoras en la Grieta del Invocador, no era una mala idea del todo, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era descansar… Pero como decía Mao, su antiguo mentor _"Lo que hay que hacer se hace sin mirar atrás, fin de la discusión"_, no le gustaba admitirlo pero él siempre tenía razón, había aprendido mucho con él, hasta había logrado tenerle algo de cariño y aprecio, pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando descubrió que desde que había llegado a su antigua escuela, la cual era ahora su fortaleza, había usado un hechizo en ella para apaciguar sus poderes -_** "Viejo tonto" - **_murmuró en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente, y después de esto, usó las marcas rúnicas como portal para tele-transportarse a la cámara de invocación, donde se encontró a un Fergus aparentemente enojado y con los brazos cruzados que la miraba fijamente.

_\- Tardaste demasiado, los demás campeones ya están en la Grieta -_ dijo aparentando su enojo, aunque no se podía enojar con ella por mucho que quisiese.

_\- Ahora yo soy la mala... -_ vio que Fergus levantó una ceja como queriéndole decir "¿En serio?" - _Como sea, ¿contra quienes tenemos que enfrentarnos esta vez?_ \- preguntó mientras se paraba encima de una plataforma a la espera de ser tele-transportada a la Grieta del Invocador.

_\- A ver, en la línea de Top Shen, en la jungla Lee Sin, en Mid Ahri..._ \- notó que Syndra frunció el ceño al nombrar a la mujer zorro - _¿Pasó algo con Ahri de lo que no esté enterado?_

_\- No lo puedes saber todo_ \- lo miró a los ojos - _Además es algo irrelevante_ \- fue lo último que dijo antes de ser tele-transportada a la Grieta.

***Se han generado súbditos*** \- Informó el narrador.

_\- Llegas tarde_ \- le dijo Zed por el chat grupal desde su línea, a él le correspondía la línea de Top - _Creí que tendría que reemplazarte en la Mid lane._

_\- Ya quisieras – respondió_ la maga mientras se dirigía a su línea acompañada por los súbditos.

Al llegar a la mitad de la línea, notó que Ahri aún no había llegado, así que se dedicó a farmear y subir de nivel, así tendría ventaja sobre la mujer zorro, quien probablemente estaría ayudando a su jungla con algún campamento.

_\- ¿Cuándo me piensas decir qué fue lo que pasó con Ahri?_ \- le preguntó Fergus telepáticamente.

_\- No pasó nada, sencillamente ayer me "amenazó" sobre algo sin relevancia, ahora concéntrate en el combate_ – respondió Syndra sin mostrar mucho interés en el tema.

_\- ¿Por qué te amenazó?_

_\- Vas a seguir insistiendo hasta que te diga, ¿verdad?_

_\- Exacto, me conoces muy bien._

_\- Y después dices que la cabeza-dura soy yo..._ \- escuchó como Fergus se empezaba a reír – _la Kumiho Ancestral me dijo que el Maestro de las Sombras le pertenecía y que si no quería tener problemas, mejor que me alejara de él y eso fue todo ¿Feliz? ahora déjame en paz y ganemos esta partida que quiero ir a descansar._

_\- ¿Y por qué quería que te alejaras de Zed?_ \- preguntó un tanto molesto -_ ¿Acaso tienes algo con él?_

_\- No me digas que estas celoso…_ \- dijo ella mientras se comenzaba a reír, notó que el invocador se quedó en silencio -_ Tranquilo, no tengo nada con él..._

_\- Eso espero_ \- dijo seriamente.

_\- Por ahora_ \- agregó, notó que Fergus se había vuelto a quedar callado, ella había logrado hacer que se molestara con eso y eso le causaba gracia.

_\- Concéntrate en la partida_ \- dijo él finalmente de forma cortante.

_\- Vamos no te enojes, solo estaba jugando, además tú mismo fuiste el que insistió en que te dijera que había pasado._

_\- Está bien_ – suspiró - _Aprovecha que le sacas varios niveles a Ahri para sacar Primera Sangre._

En el minuto cinco de la partida, al fin apareció Ahri en la Midlane, aparentemente su invocador había sufrido una desconexión a último momento, y al llegar a la línea de Mid, Syndra ya era nivel 6 y sólo bastó con que esta la ulteara para obtener la Primera Sangre.

_\- Good Job (Buen trabajo)_ \- dijeron sus compañeros de equipo menos Zed quien se hizo el indiferente.

En la Bot lane estaban Jinx y Leona en el equipo de Syndra y en el enemigo estaban Lucian y Braum. Los Ad carry solo se dedicaban a farmear y esto ya estaba aburriendo a la hiperactiva de la Bala Perdida, así que decidió llamar a "Manototas", quien era la jungla de su equipo, que los gankeara y así obtener algo de diversión y poder crear su precioso caos.

_\- ¡Hey manototas! Ven aquí abajo un rato, esto está muy aburrido, ¿cierto Carapescado?_

_\- Yo no ayudo a locas psicópatas como tú - _le respondió Vi mientras terminaba con un campamento de la jungla.

_\- Señorita Vi, no le haga caso a mi alocada dueña, a veces puede ser un poco molesta - _dijo Carapescado con el tono serio que lo identificaba.

_\- ¡Escuché eso Carapescado! - _gritó Jinx mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

_\- ¡Detente niña! – _gritó Carapescado pero Jinx hizo caso omiso a este y continuó golpeándolo.

_\- Vi, hazlo sólo por el equipo - _interrumpió Leona_ \- Antes de que venga Lee Sin y consigan la ventaja._

_\- Da gracias que Leona me cae bien o sino... – _Vi fue interrumpida por Jinx.

_\- ¿O si no qué? _\- preguntó Jinx de forma retadora.

_\- O si no claro que estaría ayudando la Botlane, pero la enemiga para que te dieran una buena paliza por mí._

_\- Ya quisieras manototas -_ se comenzó a reír Jinx con esa risa tan distintiva de ella que era insoportable para Vi.

La Vigilante de Piltóver sólo se limitó a ignorar a la Bala Perdida y se dirigió a la Bot lane, Jinx y Leona dejaron de pushear la línea para que Vi pudiera entrar, con una combinación de su habilidades definitivas, Jinx consiguió fácilmente un asesinato doble, logrando destruir la torreta enemiga y el primer dragón en el minuto 10.

En la Top lane Zed y su invocadora lo tenían bastante complicado, Shen al ser tanque casi no recibía el daño que él le infligía y en cambio Zed si recibía de lleno todo el daño de Shen, su invocadora le indicó que le pidiera ayuda a Vi, la jungla de su equipo, para poder derrotar a Shen fácilmente, pero el orgullo de Zed no le permitía pedirle ayuda a Vi

_\- Demostraría debilidad si pidiera ayuda -_

_\- Zed -_ dijo la invocadora Giant - _Deja de ser tan testarudo, con un poco de ayuda le ganaríamos fácilmente a Shen y podríamos destruir su torre._

_\- Me niego rotundamente, eso sería una muestra de debilidad._

_\- Debilidad esto, debilidad lo otro, pareces un disco rayado, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo soy tu invocadora así que tendrás que hacerme caso._

_\- Siempre sacando en cara eso_ \- dijo molesto.

_\- No te enojes Zed, tú al igual que yo queremos ganar ¿Cierto? Entonces acepta la ayuda de nuestro equipo_ \- notó como después de decir esto Zed se quedó callado.

Por otra parte Syndra, quien ya había destruido la torreta de la Mid lane y tenía a menos de la mitad la segunda, se dirigió a Top, el invocador Fergus la había pedido que ayudara a Zed contra Shen, ya que aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, se notaba bastante que estaba teniendo problemas contra su rival.

Al llegar a la línea de Top, decidió esperar hasta que Shen se acercara un poco más a Zed y a su torreta para entonces aparecer detrás de él, con su combo de **[Q]** (Esfera oscura) más **[E]** (Dispersar a los débiles) logró aturdirlo, creó otra Esfera oscura y después usó su **[R]** (Poder desatado) dejando a este con la mitad de su barra de vida, Syndra gruñó al ver esto, su intención no era matar a Shen ya que le quería dejar esa muerte a Zed, lo que la molestó fue ver el poco daño que le había infligido a Shen.

Zed, aprovechando que Syndra había logrado bajar una cantidad considerable de la barra de vida de Shen, teniendo en cuenta que este era tanque, usó su **[R]** (Marca de la muerte), después él y su sombra lanzaron varios Shurikens a Shen y usó su prender en este, el cual había quedado con 15% de su barra de vida. Zed regresó con Syndra quien lo miraba confundida, no entendía por qué Zed había dejado que Shen se fuera así nada más, entonces, recordó que la **[R]** de Zed explotaba infligiendo un porcentaje del daño que Zed haya causado mientras esta se encontraba activa.

***Ha muerto un enemigo*** \- informó el narrador.

_\- Por un momento creí que lo dejarías ir así por así -_ dijo Syndra mientras ayudaba a Zed a destruir la torreta enemiga.

***Tu equipo ha destruido una torreta*** \- informó el narrador.

_\- Nunca dudes de mis capacidades –_ dijo secamente.

_\- Nunca lo haría._

Ambos continuaron pusheando en la línea de Top, todo aquel que se atrevía a ir para intentar detenerlos, era rápidamente asesinado. Ambos campeones hacían un gran dúo y los dos se dieron cuenta de esto, entonces se quedaron mirando entre sí por unos segundos, pero Syndra al percatarse de esto decidió mirar en otra dirección.

_\- He pensado un poco sobre lo que me propusiste..._ \- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-**_"¿Qué te propuso?"_** \- preguntó Fergus telepáticamente, pero Syndra solo lo ignoró.

_\- ¿Eso significa que cambiaste de opinión?_

_\- Supongo que se podría decir que es un sí..._

En ese momento fueron tele-transportados fuera de la Grieta del Invocador y aparecieron todos en una cámara de invocación, el equipo enemigo se había rendido al minuto 20, los invocadores no querían seguir con esa partida que daban por perdida y Syndra agradeció esto internamente, de verdad que necesitaba descansar. Los invocadores y campeones salieron de allí rápidamente, algunos porque tenían otras partidas a las cuales asistir, o solo se irían a descansar.

Allí sólo quedaban la invocadora Giant quien estaba hablando con Zed, el cual no estaba muy interesado en lo que estaba diciendo la invocadora en esos momentos, solo asentía o decía que estaba en completo desacuerdo, él estaba mirando de reojo a la única campeona que se encontraba allí, si no hubiera estado usando su máscara se habrían dado cuenta de esto fácilmente. El invocador Fergus, quien aún se encontraba allí, se acercó a Syndra desde atrás, logrando hacer que esta se sobresaltara.

_\- ¡Fergus!_ \- le gritó enojada, llamando la atención de Giant y Zed, este último puso más atención en la conversación que Syndra estaba teniendo con el invocador.

\- _Sólo te quería felicitar por el gran trabajo que hiciste hoy_ \- la abrazó con tanta fuerza que logró levantarla del piso - _Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, cada vez que te invoco tenemos la victoria asegurada -_ decía mirándola directamente a los ojos aún sin soltarla.

_\- No es nada -_ dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazó que Fergus le estaba dando.

Mientras Fergus seguía halagando a Syndra sobre lo buena que era, no notaron que alguien más los observaba con una mirada llena de odio - "Tiene demasiadas confianzas con ella para ser simplemente su invocador... Pero ¿por qué estoy pensando así? Solo somos aliados, no debería importarme lo que haga con ese invocador" – se regañaba Zed a sí mismo por su comportamiento.

_\- ¡Fergus suéltame!_ \- gritó Syndra y este obedeció sin objeción.

_\- Syndra..._ \- susurró en voz baja mientras se acercaba más a ella agarrándola de la cintura - _Hace mucho te he querido decir algo pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo..._ \- dijo acercando su rostro al de Syndra quien lo miraba algo confundida.

En ese preciso momento fueron interrumpidos por una sombra que empezó a tomar forma, era Zed, este se puso delante de Syndra, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

-_ Aléjese de ella_ \- le dijo fríamente al invocador quien lo miraba furioso.

-_ Usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer -_ respondió Fergus mientras comenzaba a preparar su puño para en cualquier momento dárselo a Zed en toda la cara.

\- _No me quiere tener de enemigo, es lo único que le digo invocador_ \- dijo Zed mientras se llevaba a Syndra agarrándola de la muñeca, la cual no creía lo que había acabado de pasar.

**N/A**

**Hace rato estaba pensado y me dije, bueno, ¿por qué no describirles a mis "lectores" cómo es Fergus? Como todos sabemos, los invocadores usan túnicas "moradas" (no estoy segura de esto :v), él tiene la misma estatura que Zed, tiene ojos verde claro, no es muy musculoso pero es bastante fuerte, su cabello es negro y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su nariz (como la de Yasuo) y ese es Fergus *badum tiss*, también quería describir cómo es Giant, ella tiene ojos castaños y su cabello es del mismo color y le llega hasta los hombros, es un poco más alta que Syndra, tiene un pequeño lunar en su mejilla derecha y casi siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **

**PD: Me imagino que muchos se estarán preguntando sobre Ahri y su venganza, pero ¿para planear una venganza lo tienes que tener todo fríamente calculado, no?**

**Y bue, esto fue todo por hoy (? nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Giant, quien había visto todo lo que había pasado se acercó a Fergus, quien parecía que estaba bastante enojado y triste a la vez, sabía que su mejor amigo la necesitaba en esos momentos, para desahogarse, pedirle consejo o solo el apoyo incondicional que ella siempre le brindaba. Ella también estaba un poco deprimida por ver que el corazón de Zed ya había encontrado dueña, le dolía admitirlo pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar y ella lo sabía muy bien - **_"En lo más profundo de mi ser me gustaría que ella no le correspondiera y él con el paso del tiempo la olvidara y se fijara en mí, pero también deseo que Zed sea feliz aunque no esté a mi lado, no en la forma en que yo lo quiero. Él ha sufrido demasiado en el pasado… - _suspiró_ \- espero que ella pueda sanar sus heridas internas y darle calma a su alma"_** – pensó.

_\- ¿Y ese espectáculo que acabó de pasar?_ \- dijo tratando de sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, cosa que no logró.

_\- No estoy para tus chistes ahora_ \- dijo molesto.

_\- No es por bajarte más los ánimos pero..._ \- lo agarró de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos -_ ¿En qué estabas pensado cuando hiciste eso? Si alguien del Consejo se llegara a enterar, ¿qué crees que pasaría? Corres el riesgo de que te expulsen de la Academia por no seguir las reglas -_ trató de decir esto de la forma más calmada posible.

_\- Lo sé Giant..._ \- bajó la mirada - _No me pude resistir, al estar cerca de ella me entran una inmensas ganas de abrazarla y bes..._ \- fue interrumpido por Giant.

\- _Te entiendo Fer... Pero debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, dale tiempo al tiempo, si el destino quiere que estén juntos se encargará de eso, pero no trates de forzar las cosas o podrías salir lastimado._

_\- Es que con ella es diferente, sé que debo aprender a controlarme pero ella tiene algo que me hace actuar así_ – suspiró con resignación – _Y lo peor es que nunca había sentido esto que siento por nadie más, sólo por ella..._

_\- Fer…_ \- susurró.

_\- En fin, siempre tienes la razón y no sé qué haría sin ti y tus consejos -_ levantó la mirada mientras le sonreía, ya no tenía el semblante triste de hacia un momento - _Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, gracias Giant_

_\- Claro, no durarías un día sin mí hahahaha._

_\- Como tú digas -_ dijo mientras se empezaba a reír junto a Giant quien lo arrastraba fuera de aquella sala de invocación y comenzaba a contarle sus chistes cancerígenos que tanto la caracterizaban.

* * *

Zed había llevado a Syndra al bosque detrás de la Academia, al pequeño claro en donde él solía ir a meditar. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el pequeño estanque frente a ellos, aún no entendía por qué había hecho eso si eran tan solo aliados ¿Qué significaba esa palabra exactamente?, ¿Qué podría llevársela de cualquier lugar sin importar la situación, solo porque estaba con alguien más que no era de su agrado? No, él no era su**_ dueño_** y **_nunca_** lo sería pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto al separarlos. Cuando estaba junto a ella sentía que no debería alejarse de su lado y ¿protegerla? No, eso era completamente inaceptable. Él era el Maestro de las Sombras, un asesino que lo único que sabía era destruir y eso no debía cambiar, por nada ni por_ nadie __–** "No me puedo volver débil"** – _se repetía una y otra vez. Lo que sea que estuviera empezando a sentir por ella no lo** _debía sentir_**. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía que se traicionaba a sí mismo y a lo que siempre había creído ciegamente, pero a su vez una parte de él quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón y su mente hacían que se sintiera perdido _– "Aparte de ser un asesino usted es un humano, y por mucho que trate no podrá esconder su humanidad debajo de esta máscara" - _Habló una voz en su cabeza, podía distinguir quién o mejor dicho qué era, era su sombra - "_Pero si desea, nosotros le podemos ayudar a resolver **ese** problema y así dejará de sentir **eso,** Maestro de las Sombras"_\- Bien, ahora su sombra también estaba de entrometida - **_"Este es mi problema. Las sombras no deben involucrarse más de lo necesario" _**\- respondió secamente -_"Usted y las sombras son uno" _-_** "No lo somos en su totalidad... Y nunca lo seremos."**_

Mientras Zed estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Syndra le había quitado la máscara y estaba frente a él acariciándole el rostro con sus suaves manos, analizaba cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que el rostro de Zed tenía. Parecía como si tratase de leer la historia que había detrás de cada una de ellas. Syndra al notar que Zed aún no se había percatado de esto, chasqueó sus dedos frente a él haciéndolo regresar al mundo real. Zed se sorprendió mucho al ver a Syndra tan cerca de él además de que no tenía su máscara y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás y en un descuido casi tropieza, pero gracias a su agilidad se incorporó de inmediato mientras que ella solo lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- _¿Me explicas que fue lo que pasó hace un momento?_

_\- Ni yo mismo sé porque hice eso.._. - respondió mientras le daba la espalda a Syndra y miraba hacia el pequeño estanque. No quería verla a cara, esos hermosos ojos violetas que estaban comenzando a encantarle podrían hacerlo decir cosas que no debía.

-_ Déjame adivinar_ \- se acercó lentamente a Zed y se posicionó delante de él - ¿_Fueron celos, tal vez?_ \- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estaba celoso_ \- respondió Zed seriamente, no podía permitir que Syndra lo descubriera o sospechara más de él. - **_"Estaba más que claro que usted estaba celoso Maestro de las Sombras, no disimuló en lo absoluto"_ **– le dijo su sombra – **_"A lo mejor ya encontramos su debilidad"_** – se comenzó a burlar de él acción a que causó enojo a Zed.

-_ ¿Ah si? ¿Completamente seguro de eso?_\- preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada inquisitiva.

-_ Muy seguro..._ \- "_Ni usted mismo se cree"_ \- agregó su sombra pero Zed no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

\- Entonces supongo que puedo regresar con Fergus y escuchar que era lo que me tenía que decir... - Syndra se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Zed y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba de reojo, quería ver si él cedía.

\- ...- suspiró - _Quédate Syndra_ \- dijo mientras la miraba.

Syndra se giró volviendo a quedar frente a él con una sonrisa -_ ¿Sabías qué te ves más guapo sin esa fea máscara? Te la tienes que quitar más a menudo_ \- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y ponía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él, para posteriormente comenzar a acariciarle el rostro con sus suaves y finos dedos.

_\- Me gusta mantenerme en el anonimato_ \- tomó la mano de Syndra que estaba en su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos _\- Me siento más seguro así, además de que uso la máscara porque no quiero que mis enemigos conozcan mi verdadera identidad._

_\- Aquí estás "seguro", no es necesario que la uses dentro de la Liga_ \- susurró.

-_ Aun así prefiero usarla además de que tú nunca te quitas la corona, no tienes derecho a pedirme que me la quite en público_ \- Zed sintió una presencia extraña alrededor de ellos, los estaban observando - **_"Ve a ver de quién o qué se trata"_** \- le ordenó a su sombra la cual rápidamente se escabulló por medio de las sombras de los árboles sin ser vista.

\- _¡Pero...! _\- fue interrumpida por Zed, quien puso su dedo índice sobre su boca indicándole a Syndra que hiciera silencio.

Ella lo miraba confundida, no entendía porque le decía que hiciera silencio, más sin embargo lo hizo. Zed le guiñó el ojo _\- de una forma bastante peculiar por cierto -_ mientras hablaba aparentemente en lenguaje de señas.

\- _**"Alguien nos están espiando..."**_ -_ Syndra, cuando quieras vamos a meditar juntos, creo que te ayudaría a controlar ese temperamento tan "espacial" que tienes _\- Zed quería que Syndra le siguiera la corriente, mientras que su sombra trataba de averiguar quién o qué era lo que los espiaba.

\- _**"¿Sabes quién es?**_" -_ Ehh! ¿Sabes qué? Está bien -_ se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente- _Si quieres vamos ahora mismo, mientras daba un paseo por el bosque encontré un lugar que te va a dejar con la boca abierta._

\- _**"No sé quién es, pero ya estoy en eso**_" _\- Está bien, vamos._

Zed se puso su máscara y salieron de allí de forma rápida pero a la vez lo suficientemente lenta para no crear sospechas. Si la persona que los estaba espiando quería más información, no dudaría en seguirlos y si los seguía, sería más fácil atraparlo de una vez por todas. Se dirigieron una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la Academia y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de esta.

* * *

\- _Ya ves de lo que te hablaba, sería una gran oportunidad_ \- dijo uno de los espías mientras se iban del pequeño claro rápidamente.

_\- Está bien, te ayudaré con esto, todo por Jonia y porque odio a esa bruja con todo mi corazón, necesita una buena lección, debe aprender que no debe meterse con lo de los demás_ \- agregó el otro espía.

_\- Sabía que podía contar contigo._

* * *

-_ ¿Lograste descubrir quién o quiénes eran?_ \- preguntó Syndra.

\- _No, mi sombra dijo que iban vestidos con ropa negra y capucha, y por eso no les pudo ver los rostros_ \- **_"¿Dijiste que un aroma a lavanda provenía de uno de los espías, cierto?"_**\- le preguntó Zed a su sombra - _"Sí maestro, pero considero que no es necesario decirle a la Soberana Oscura quién era"_ \- le respondió su sombra - **"_Tienes razón, lo mejor será no decirle"_**.

\- _Que pena... Donde me llegue a enterar quienes eran los voy a..._ \- fue interrumpida por Zed.

\- _Si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando olvídalo, recuerda el acuerdo que tenemos con la Academia sobre no matar a los demás campeones._

\- _¿Y cómo sabes qué eran campeones?_ \- lo miró con una mirada inquisitiva - _¿Me estás escondiendo algo, verdad?_ \- Syndra se fue acercando lentamente a él tratando de "intimidarlo" cosa que sabía que no lograría pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

\- _Para nada, ya te dije todo lo que sab_ía - dijo completamente serio.

-_ Te estaré vigilando, eres sospechoso..._ \- se alejó de él y regresó a su postura de antes - _Una pregunta, ¿cómo sabías que sabía lenguaje de señas?_

\- _No lo sabía, fue una corazonada nada más, además de que alguien tan inteligente como tu era de esperarse que supiera lenguaje de señas, ¿no crees?_ \- dijo sin mostrar mucho interés pero el comentario del ninja logró sonrojarla un poco.

-_ Oye Zed, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo me llevarás a conocer tu Orden de las Sombras?_ \- aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta - _Como tu aliada tengo derecho a conocerlo y después si quieres podríamos visitar mi fortaleza si gustas, espero que las flores de mi jardín no se hayan marchitado en mi ausencia -_

\- _No estás dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, ¿me equivoco?_ \- Syndra asintió animada -_ Podríamos ir el fin de semana, como estarán haciéndole mantenimiento a la Grieta, al Abismo de los Lamentos y al Bosque Retorcido que últimamente han presentado algunos bugs, supongo no debería de haber problema, sólo tengo que hablar con algunos de mi disci..._ \- fue interrumpido por Syndra quien sorpresivamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Zed había quedado aturdido por la repentina acción de Syndra. Él nunca había recibido esa clase de **afecto** por parte de nadie y por esto no sabía qué hacer -_**"¿Ella me está abrazando?**_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras la volvía a mirar, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar más rápido - **_"Definitivamente si... Con que esto es un abrazo... Se siente extrañamente... ¿Bien supongo?... Su cuerpo se siente tan tibio..."_** \- "_Mira mira... Parece que al Maestro de las Sombras le gustan los abrazos" _\- murmuró su sombra haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación.

\- _Gracias Zed_ \- Syndra notó como después de unos segundos los fuertes brazos de él comenzaban a rodearla y la presionaban un poco hacia él.

\- _Por algo somos aliados, **supongo... **_\- murmuró en voz baja la última palabra. Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Zed empezó a sentir que Syndra pesaba más y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida - **_"No me extraña en lo absoluto que se haya quedado dormida, parecía bastante cansada después de todo"_** \- pensó - _"Que tierna... Se quedó dormida en sus brazos... ¿Seguro que esta es la verdadera Soberana Oscura? Yo lo dudo mucho" _\- murmuró su sombra pero él solo se limitó a ignorarla. Buscó en las ropa de ella sus llaves pero parecía que las había perdido o las había dejado en la recepción.

Zed se levantó con Syndra en sus brazos y se dirigió a la recepción, habían altas probabilidades de que ella las hubiese dejado allí. Al llegar notó como el joven encargado de entregar las llaves de las habitaciones se había sorprendido enormemente al verlo con ella en brazos.

_\- Necesito las llaves de la habitación de la Soberana Oscura, como puede ver, se ha quedado dormida y necesito dejarla en su habitación_ \- dijo Zed seriamente.

_\- Discúlpeme Maestro de las Sombras pero no puedo hacer eso, son políticas de la Academia._

_\- ¿Mínimo me puede decir cuál es la habitación de ella?_

_\- Lamentablemente no._

**_"Excelente, lo que me faltaba... Y ahora ¿Qué haré con ella?_**" - se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se alejaba de la recepción - _"La puede llevar a su habitación Maestro de las Sombras_" - susurró su sombra - **_"¿Estás loco?"_** \- preguntó sobresaltado - _"Mi nivel de cordura depende de la suya maestro, además es la única opción viable que tiene en estos momentos, ¿O me equivoco?"_ -**_ "Odio cuando tienes razón"_** \- dijo de mala gana. Entonces, Zed comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor el cual para su suerte no demoró mucho en llegar. Se bajó en el piso que le correspondía y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Al llegar, abrió la puerta, la recostó suavemente sobre su cama teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y le quitó la corona. Después la tapó con sus sábanas hasta los hombros y se sentó a su lado para verla dormir plácidamente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla - **_"Se ve tan tranquila mientras duerme"_** \- pensó - _"Y hermosa, ¿No?"_ \- agregó su sombra quien había aparecido en una esquina poco iluminada de la habitación y se comenzó a burlar de él.

Segundos después notó como unas marcas rúnicas empezaban a parecer en el piso, había sido invocado y se tenía que ir inmediatamente si no quería tener problemas con los invocadores. Aunque ese factor no le importaba en lo absoluto decidió ir, tal vez un poco de "acción" haría que su molesta sombra se callara un rato. - **_"Volveré pronto, descansa"_** \- le susurró al oído y después de hecho esto desapareció por un portal de sombras.

**N/A**

**Se que Zed está quedando muy... No sabría expresarlo pero ustedes saben a qué me refiero xD Ah y por si no recuerdan, algunos caps atrás decía que Ahri tenía un aroma a... Ahí lo dejo nada más. Halagos (?, críticas, etc., son bien recibidos (? xD y bue, hasta el otro cap ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**Lugar: Jardín Norte de la Academia de la Guerra.**

**Hora: 9 AM**

Karma estaba meditando tranquilamente junto al triunvirato de la Orden Kinkou y el Maestro Yi quien extrañamente no se encontraba acompañado por su fiel alumno Wukong en el Jardín Norte de la Academia de la Guerra, cuando repentinamente llegó Irelia corriendo, como si viniera de una maratón, exigiendo hablar con Karma a la cual ella sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba que la interrumpieran mientras se encontraba meditando, pero para su suerte en esa ocasión Karma hizo una excepción sólo porque era ella la que la solicitaba.

-_ Karma - _dijo Irelia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento_ \- necesito que me hagas un favor, es de vida o muerte._

Al escuchar esas palabras Karma se alejó de los demás y se llevó a Irelia consigo_ \- ¿Qué pasó Irelia? _\- preguntó preocupada_._

_\- ¿Sabes dónde está el libro el libro del cual sacaron el hechizo para apaciguar a la bruja de niña? _\- vio a Karma levantar una ceja -_ Bueno, a la "Soberana Oscura" - dijo las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con sus dedos y con un tono burlón._

_\- Si se dónde está, pero ¿para qué quieres un libro de magia si tú no eres maga?_

_\- Ahri me pidió que la ayudara a hacer un hechizo -_ miró a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie las estuviera escuchando.

_\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Y deja de actuar como paranoica._

Irelia solo ignoró el comentario de Karma y continuó con su explicación -_ Es que el hechizo que ella necesita se encuentra en ese mismo libro, ¿me ayudarías a conseguirlo?_

_\- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Para hacer los hechizos de ese libro se necesita algo, aunque sea muy diminuto, de la persona a la cual se le va a hacer el hechizo, además de que en ese libro hay hechizos muy poderosos, que van desde cambiar cosas básicas como cambiar el color de los ojos hasta quitarle los poderes a alguien permanentemente o cambiar la apariencia de las personas, que si llegaran a caer en las manos equivocadas... _– Irelia la interrumpió.

_\- Sé lo que hago no te preocupes, entonces ¿me ayudarás a conseguirlo?_

Karma dudó por un momento hasta que finalmente contestó_ \- Está bien, tendré que ir por el a Jonia, estaría de regreso mañana en la mañana._

_\- ¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo _\- dijo Irelia mientras la abrazaba.

_\- Bueno, debo partir de inmediato, nos vemos luego _\- Karma se separó de Irelia y se fue en dirección a su habitación para empacar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaría para cuando regresara a Jonia.

Mientras Karma iba caminando en dirección a la Academia, se encontró con quien menos esperaba encontrarse en esos momentos, Ahri, quien parecía llevar bastante prisa.

_\- Karma una pregunta, ¿has visto a Irelia?_

_\- Si, hace un momento estaba hablando con ella._

_\- ¿En qué lugar la viste por última vez?_

_\- En el Jardín Norte, pero supongo que no debe estar muy lejos de allí._

_\- Ah está bien gracias - _Ahri siguió su camino en la dirección que Karma le había indicado.

* * *

**Lugar: Habitación de Zed.**

**Hora: 9 AM.**

_"¿Este es mi cuarto?"_ fue la primera pregunta que se vino a su mente apenas abrió los ojos, y definitivamente no lo era, se puso a examinar con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba y no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la suya, tenía las paredes de un color azul pálido y ni un solo cuadro; También había un escritorio no muy grande con uno que otro papel sobre él junto con una silla; Tenía un balcón con vista al bosque, un armario bastante grande en la pared y el baño. Parecía una habitación normal, no había nada raro en ella, cuando por instinto levantó un poco más su mirada se encontró a Zed parado frente a ella sin máscara y de brazos cruzados, cosa que la asustó y casi hace que se cayera de la cama.

\- _Al fin despertaste, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar_ \- dijo fingiendo su preocupación mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

-_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

\- _Por si no recuerdas antier mientras hablábamos te quedaste dormida y no tuve otra opción más que traerte aquí_ \- dijo con resignación - _Pero si te molesta que te haya traído, eres libre de irte y para una próxima vez que vuelva a pasar te dejaré durmiendo en un banco._

\- _No, no me molesta tranquilo y espera, ¿Dijiste antier? ¿Qué día es hoy_?

\- _Si antier y hoy es sábado, se suponía que hoy iríamos a visitar mi Orden, ¿Te acuerdas?_

\- _¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?_

\- _Prácticamente unos dos días._

_\- ¡¿Dos días?!_ \- preguntó bastante sorprendida -_ No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, aunque bueno, he dormido semanas enteras así que no debería sorprenderme tanto._

_\- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?_

_\- No lo sé, desde que mis poderes regresaron a la normalidad después de asesinar a mi antiguo mentor_ – dijo las últimas palabras en un susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para él la escuchara – _Cada tanto tiempo comenzaba a dormir mucho, lo máximo que recuerdo fue que dormí por un mes entero pero siempre me despertaba con muchísima hambre, supongo que entro en un "estado de hibernación" o algo parecido, según algo que leí en un libro eso se debe a que de esa forma mi cuerpo puede soportar todo mi potencial mágico._

_\- Entonces supongo que deberías ir a comer algo_ – apenas terminó de decir esa frase se escuchó al estómago de Syndra rugir –_ Ademas de que debes ir a cambiarte para que podamos irnos –_ agregó. Se levantó de la cama y recogió su máscara la cual estaba sobre una mesita de noche _\- Mientras tanto iré a caminar un rato._

_\- Oye Zed... Una pregunta..._

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Si yo dormí en tu cama, ¿e-en dónde dormiste tú?_

_\- En el sofá -_ respondió él tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta _\- Nos vemos luego -_ Zed salió de su habitación mientras se terminaba poner su máscara y caminaba por el solitario pasillo - _"Que respuesta tan ingeniosa"_ – dijo su sombra – _"Pero usted no le dijo que antes de que ella despertara habían venido por el sofá para arreglarlo, hará que crea cosas que no son"_ – agregó. – **_"¿Y eso a ti que te importa?_**" – preguntó molesto pero no obtuvo respuesta, su sombra decidió quedarse en absoluto silencio cosa que él internamente agradeció.

Después de que Zed salió de la habitación, Syndra se levantó rápidamente a buscar el baño. Al llegar se miró en el espejo y notó que ya no tenía las ojeras que eran tan comunes en ella. Se lavó la cara y volvió a salir en busca de su corona. Mientras la buscaba notó que en esa habitación no había ningún sofá - _"Eso quiere decir que..."_ \- se ruborizó al pensar en que tal vez, solo tal vez, Zed había dormido con ella y ni cuenta se había dado, podría reclamarle pero se podría poner nerviosa y todo le podría salir al revés, así que decidió salir de allí a toda prisa, tratando de sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

* * *

**Lugar: En algún lugar en el norte de Jonia, entrada a la Orden de las Sombras.**

**Hora: 4 PM**

Zed y Syndra llegaron después de la hora del almuerzo, se encontraban frente a lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo pero que a su vez estaba perfectamente preservado, Syndra llevaba una pequeña cartera de donde "mágicamente" había logrado empacar varias mudas de ropa y sus objetos de aseo personal mientras que Zed sólo llevaba una pequeña bolsa cuyo contenido era desconocido para Syndra. Al llamar a la gran puerta se escuchó a una ninja decir:

_**"Abraza las sombras o muere en la oscuridad"**_

_\- Que original eh_ \- murmuró Syndra.

_\- Soy yo Kahia_ \- dijo Zed tranquilamente - _Ya llegamos_.

Hubo un gran silencio por un momento y después se escuchó un sonido estrepitoso a medida que la gran puerta de entrada a la Orden de las Sombras se comenzaba a abrir y detrás de esta apareció una ninja vestida de negro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_\- Buenas tardes maestro Zed_ \- saludó Kahia.

_\- Ella es mi mano derecha_ – interrumpió Zed –_ Syndra ella es Kahia. Kahia ella es Syndra, la Soberana Oscura._

_\- Con que ella es su nueva aliada_ – dijo Kahia mirando a Syndra fijamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo. Ella era una ninja de la misma estatura que Syndra y en vez de llevar máscara como la de Zed, usaba una curiosamente parecida a la de Akali

_\- Nuestra nueva aliada_ – recalcó -_ ¿Preparaste todo tal cual como te lo pedí?_

_\- Si maestro._

Zed le entregó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo a Kahia _\- Compártelo con los demás -_ le ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la orden acompañado por Syndra.

\- _Como ordene maestro, si me disculpan voy a avisarle a los demás sobre su llegada_ \- Kahia volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y desapareció de aquel lugar.

-_ ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo alrededor de la Orden? _\- preguntó Zed aunque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

_\- Claro_ – respondió animada mientras seguía a Zed.

Mientras caminaban por los innumerables pasillos de la Orden, Zed le iba explicando a Syndra el cómo había logrado tener todo lo que ahora tenía, cómo funcionaban las cosas allí y el estricto entrenamiento que recibían sus discípulos.

Al llegar a los jardines de meditación, pasaron por el lugar en donde estaban meditando los ninjas de las sombras más jóvenes. Syndra al verlos le entraron deseos de meditar y le pidió a Zed que se quedaran a meditar junto a ellos, cosa a la cual el ninja no se pudo negar. Mientras meditaban, Zed no podía despejar su mente, su sombra murmuraba cosas que no lo dejaban concentrar, cada vez que creía que lograría despejar su mente su sombra lo volvía a interrumpir.

"_Tal vez ella podría ser..."_

_ "O tal vez no... A menos de que..."_

_ "A lo mejor podría resultar..." _

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, apareció Kahia para avisarles que la cena ya estaba servida. Fueron guiados por ella a un gran salón en donde había una mesa previamente preparada con dos sillas, una en cada extremo y gran banquete yacía frente a ellos.

_\- Es un poco simple pero esto fue lo único que lograron hacer estos incompetentes -_ dijo Zed mientras le corría la silla a Syndra para que se sentara. Dos de los ninjas de las sombras habían comenzado a servirles sus respectivos platillos los cuales lucían deliciosos.

_\- ¿Simple? Es perfecto tal cual como está, no les deberías exigir tanto a veces, ni sé si seremos capaces de comernos todo esto nosotros solos_ – ambos se rieron y al notar esto Zed regresó a su semblante serio. No le gustaba que sus discípulos vieran otra faceta de él diferente a la que él solía usar con ellos - _Además nunca me habían tratado tan bien, gracias Zed_ \- lo miró y le dio una cálida sonrisa – _Y recuerda quitarte esa cosa –_ señaló la máscara de Zed.

\- _¿Es una orden?_ \- Syndra asintió. Le gustaba poder verle la cara al ninja, la hacía sentir que ya no hablaba con el asesino a sangre fría que se escondía detrás de una máscara al que todos temían y muchos odiaban, si no con Zed, el único verdadero amigo que había logrado tener y que sabía que no la traicionaría.

Zed se sentó en la otra silla que había en la mesa quedando frente a ella y entonces comenzaron a degustar los manjares que sus discípulos habían preparado cuidadosamente para él, el Maestro de las Sombras y su nueva aliada, la Soberana Oscura.

_\- Simplemente, delicioso -_ dijo Syndra mientras se levantaba de la mesa - Z_ed, ¿me puedes indicar en dónde me hospedaré? Estoy algo cansada y necesito recobrar energíaaas_ \- se le salió un pequeño bostezo.

\- _Eres increíble, te la pasaste durmiendo dos días enteros y ¿dices que estás cansada?_ \- se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente - _¿Segura que no estás enferma o algo? Te ves más pálida de lo normal_ \- se burló, acción a la que ella respondió dándole un puño en el hombro, el cual no resultó ser una buena idea ya que él llevaba su armadura y se había logrado lastimar un poco la mano - _El karma..._ \- murmuró en voz baja.

\- _Ya me quiero ir a dormir_ \- hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se daba suaves besos en su mano derecha para que le dejara de doler.

\- _Si así lo quieres..._ \- hizo una señal con su mano y rápidamente apareció una ninja bastante parecida a Kahia, solo que unos años más joven, detrás de Syndra, la cual se llevó un gran susto por la repentina aparición.

\- _Mi nombre es Amiko -_ hizo una pequeña reverencia - _Permítame enseñarle su habitación maestra Syndra, sígame por favor_ \- Syndra solo asintió y empezó a seguir a la ninja, no sin antes despedirse de Zed con un _"Hasta mañana Maestro de las Sombras"_.

Mientras caminaban no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración de cada una, se sentía una paz inigualable, esa noche le recordaba a cuando estaba en su fortaleza, la paz que sentía allí sin ruidos molestos y las noches tranquilas siempre acompañadas sin falta por la luna, aquella que la había visto llorar tantas noches... Su única verdadera compañía, la que nunca la abandonó en los momentos difíciles... Hasta que conoció a Zed, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya tenía a alguien que sabía que no la iba a traicionar y que estaría ahí para cuando ella lo necesitara y viceversa, al pensar en eso se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual llamó la atención de la ninja quien la hizo regresar al mundo real.

\- _Maestra, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_\- ¿Ah?_ – Dijo regresando al mundo real - _¿Qué deseas saber?_

\- _Lo que le quería preguntar era, ¿cómo se conoció con el maestro Zed?_ \- al pronunciar _Zed_ notó que la "maestra" Syndra se había puesto bastante nerviosa.

-_ ¿Zed? Mmm… -_ trató de despejarse un poco la garganta para comenzar a hablar _– El día en que nos conocimos… -_ y así empezó a contarle a Amiko toda la historia detrás de su alianza.

* * *

_\- Kahia, ya puedes dejar de seguirme –_ dijo Zed un poco irritado, Kahia lo había estado siguiendo desde que se había separado de Syndra después de la cena y aun no lo dejaba tranquilo, le había estado preguntando, al igual que Amiko a Syndra, el cómo se había conocido con la Soberana Oscura y preguntando todo tipo de cosas triviales. Aunque ella sabía que él era su maestro, ella lo consideraba más como un "amigo" ya que Zed le daba más "libertades" que a los demás discípulos no solo por ser su mano derecha sino también por ser su mejor aprendiz.

_\- Perdón maestro, es solo que..._ \- bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con la amenazadora mirada de Zed -_ Quería saber..._

_\- Deja los rodeos y ve al grano -_ dijo mientras esperaba impacientemente con los brazos cruzados.

_\- Maestro usted... ¿Tiene-Otros-Intereses-Diferentes-A-Los-De-Una-Simple-Alianza-Con-La-Maestra-Syndra?_ \- dijo todo tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire, creía que si lo decía así su maestro podría considerar en responder su pregunta o por lo menos su castigo no sería tan severo _\- Ella es muy hermosa y he notado la forma en cómo se miran y... -_ vio a Zed quedarse completamente inmóvil -_ ¿M-maestro? - "Estoy en graves problemas, bien hecho idiota"_ \- se regañó a si misma - _"Solo espero que no me ponga de castigo limpiar los baños de los hombres de nuevo... Que asco..."_\- pensó.

Zed se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella pregunta tan insolente, ella podía ser su mano derecha pero ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿A él? - _Kahia retírate -_ fueron la únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca.

_\- Pero maestro..._

_\- ¡¿Acaso no me oíste?! ¡Que te retires!_ \- le gritó.

_\- Discúlpeme maestro -_ hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció rápidamente. Se dirigió al bosque y se montó en la rama más alta del árbol que más sobresalía de este, se quitó su máscara y entonces, comenzó a hablarle a la luna como solía hacer cuando se sentía triste o afligida, de alguna forma hacer esto la ayudaba -_"Sé que no debí... Preguntarle eso..._ \- decía entre sollozos - P_ero él no tenía que reaccionar así... Nunca me había tratado tan mal..."_

* * *

\- _Y así fue como nos conocimos y llegamos a ser aliados_ \- terminó de contar su historia.

\- _Ohh ya veo, si el maestro Zed se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy caballeroso_ \- dijo una Amiko bastante sorprendida por la historia que le había acabado de contar la maestra Syndra. Ella siempre había creído en que el maestro Zed era tal cual como lo tachaban los demás, como un asesino a sangre fría, sin escrúpulos, calculador, etc., y su actitud hacia sus discípulos corroboraba eso pero ahora sabía que él no siempre era así.

\- _No tienes idea_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa recordando todo lo que Zed había hecho por ella, para ella Zed era una persona buena a la que le pasaron las cosas equivocadas y por eso terminó en ese camino siendo fichado como malo, al igual que ella, las cosas malas que hicieron en el pasado fueron las consecuencias de las acciones de los demás ¿no?

\- _Maestra, y ¿usted no ha pensado en que tal vez, solo tal vez, el maestro quiere algo más con usted diferente a una simple alianza? Digo, es la primera **aliada** que él trae a la orden y con la única que ha tenido un trato **especial.**_

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Obvio que no, no digas esas cosas!_ \- se puso completamente roja ante esa idea, recordó la primera vez en que vio a Zed sin máscara y en toalla; Después cuando se enteró que se había desmayado y que él la había llevado a la enfermería; El momento en que le pidió que fuera su aliada; La "escena" de celos que hizo el día en que Fergus trató de besarla o el abrazo que se habían dado dos días antes cuando se quedó dormida en sus fuertes brazos y que, estaba un 100% segura de que habían dormido en la misma cama. Todos esos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente y la hicieron recordar esa pequeña sensación que hacía días la estaba intrigando sobre Zed.

\- _En esta cabaña descansará por esta noche maestra -_ dijo Amiko haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

_\- ¿Quién duerme en la del frente?_

_\- El maestro Zed_ \- le guiñó un ojo - _Su secreto está a salvo conmigo maestra, no se preocupe -_ después de dicho esto Amiko desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es... Ashhh! -_ le gritó a la nada y se encerró en la pequeña cabaña dándole un portazo a la puerta.

Se recostó en la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el frío piso de aquella oscura cabaña. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, y desde allí se dispuso a mirar por la pequeña ventana que estaba entre-abierta, a la hermosa luna llena que estaba iluminando la bóveda celeste esa noche.

Recordó lo que Amiko le había dicho minutos antes, sobre el trato "especial" que había tenido Zed hacia ella y que él nunca antes había tenido una aliada – _Todo esto debe ser sólo una estúpida coincidencia… Vamos Syndra… No te hagas falsas ilusiones sobre cosas que sabes que jamás pasarán… -_ susurró en voz baja mientras se levantaba lentamente del piso y encendió la luz de la habitación.

Al encenderla, pudo notar que en el interior de aquella cabaña había una cama doble y una mesita de noche al lado izquierdo, también tenía un baño y un pequeño armario en la pared el cual llamó su atención. Se acercó a él para ver su contenido pero lo que encontró la decepcionó, eran simplemente unos cuantos uniformes de ninja _\- parecidos a los que usaba Zed normalmente -_, y como estos no le interesaban en lo absoluto, volvió a dejar ese armario tal cual lo había encontrado.

Sacó de su pequeña cartera su pijama y se vistió con esta rápidamente. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y se quedó mirándose al espejo durante unos segundos, para después regresar a la cama y dejarse ir en un profundo sueño.

**N/A**

**A veces pienso que estoy haciendo a Syndra algo parecida a mi xD a mi no me gustan para nada las cosas cursis ni nada por el estilo pero a veces (según dicen mis amigos) me comporto como una niña pequeña toda kawaii ( ;-; pls) y a veces creo que eso se refleja un poco en Syndra...**

**PD: ¿Creen que el día o bueno, la noche ya terminó para esos dos? Pues no! Es solo que no quería alargar mucho más este cap y por eso decidí mejor dejarlo para el otro n_n**

**PD 2: :::ESPÍAS::: es lo único que diré en esta.**

**PD 3: Halagos (?, comentarios, chistes, etc., son bien recibidos, cada review salva un gatito en el mundo, ayúdenme a salvarlos :D! Y bue, hasta el otro cap! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**N/A**

**En este cap se me dio por hablar del antiguo mentor de Syndra, para mí él de verdad la quería ayudar pero tenía que seguir las ordenes de los ancianos jonios y por eso pasó lo que pasó, por eso quise mostrar un pequeño recuerdo de ella sobre lo que pasó antes y después de que lo confrontara. Y sin más preámbulos disfruten el cap (?**

* * *

Zed terminó de dar su caminata nocturna y se dirigió a su cabaña, estaba pensando en la pregunta que Kahia le había hecho _"¿Tienes otros intereses diferentes a una simple alianza con Syndra?"_ Ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta clara, aun habían muchas cosas que tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría aunque esa sensación que sentía en su pecho iba creciendo a un ritmo bastante acelerado y él no lo podía detener por mucho que quisiese, pero no se podía dar el lujo de demostrar debilidad, que Syndra era su _debilidad_, no frente a sus discípulos. _"He notado la forma en cómo se miran..."_ también lo estaba perturbando aquella frase, Syndra para bien o para mal, lo estaba haciendo cambiar y ella también estaba cambiando, cuando ella lo miraba lo hacía de una forma tan dulce... Como si no viera al asesino destructivo y sin escrúpulos que él era, nada comparado a la mirada que ella poseía cuando se vieron por primera vez, en ese entonces estaba llena de enojo, impotencia, ira... Y la de él era una mirada inexpresiva, apática, como siempre… Solo le interesaba cumplir su objetivo sin importarle pisotear a quien fuese solo para conseguirlo.

Además había notado que, al parecer, a Syndra ni siquiera le importaban las cicatrices de su rostro, al contrario, parecía que a ella le gustaba su rostro y siempre trataba de hacerle quitar la máscara cuando la usaba. La mayoría de personas que habían logrado ver su rostro, se les podía ver el miedo al verlo a sus ojos rojos y penetrantes, además de la impresión que les daban sus cicatrices, pero aparentemente a ella estas no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a la cabaña en donde dormía, notó que la luz estaba encendida - **_"No recuerdo haberla dejado encendida..."_** – pensó. _¿Quién habría sido el idiota al que se le ocurrió haber ido a allí?_ Se notaba que quien lo hubiera hecho, de verdad tenía deseos de morir esa noche. Sacó sus cuchillas y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, quería tomar por sorpresa al intruso que se había colado en sus aposentos.

Se acercó lentamente a su cama sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, notó que había alguien debajo de las sábanas así que se dispuso a levantarlas con sumo cuidado apuntando sus cuchillas hacia aquel cuerpo, cuando ya estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, vio que su ataque fue rechazado por una ¿esfera oscura? - **_¿Syndra?_**\- preguntó en voz alta, terminó de quitarle las sábanas y efectivamente se encontró a Syndra debajo de estas.- **_"Esto debe ser una broma"_** – pensó –_"Hasta lo esperó en su cama, que tierna"_\- murmuró su sombra mientras observaba aquella escena desde una esquina – **_Cállate un rato_** – dijo Zed secamente. Notó que ella llevaba una pijama con una blusa de tirantes y pantalón corto de color rosa claro y tenía gran parte de sus bellos cabellos platinados sobre su cara.

\- _Syndra despierta_ \- dijo mientras la movía tratando de despertarla.

_\- Noo.._. - respondió adormilada-_ Cinco minutos más Mao..._

¿Mao? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Cuando despertara ella tendría que darle una muy buena explicación sobre quién era ese tal Mao y el por qué estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente en su cama.

_\- Despierta_ \- Zed volvió a repetir, ya se estaba colmando su paciencia.

_\- Aun está muy temprano... la práctica de hoy puede esperar..._ \- y así se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

_\- Lo que me faltaba, se volvió a dormir_ \- murmuró.

Se quitó la máscara y la parte superior de su armadura junto con la camiseta que usaba debajo de esta, los guardó en su armario y se sentó en el borde de su cama a un lado de Syndra, mientras la observaba dormir.- _**¿Y ahora qué haré contigo? **_\- susurró. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, en esos momentos ni siquiera estaría respirando, pero esta vez era diferente, por algún motivo ni siquiera podía enojarse con ella - _"Maestro usted..."_ \- su sombra fue interrumpida - **_Que te calles dije_ **\- fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir Zed.

Miró hacia la puerta y después la volvió a mirar, entonces recordó algo - **"**_**Si no estoy mal la cabaña del frente debe estar vacía"**_\- lo pensó un momento y después decidió que la llevaría allí, sería lo mejor. Se levantó, la tomó en sus brazos y se fue caminando en dirección a la cabaña que quedaba frente a la suya. Mientras iba con ella en brazos, vio pasar a dos de sus ninjas los cuales aparentemente esa noche tenían que hacer la guardia nocturna, ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia su maestro y siguieron su camino murmurando cosas que, aunque él no las había podido escuchar, sabía exactamente sobre qué hablaban: _"El maestro Zed sin camiseta ni su máscara llevando en brazos a su nueva aliada quien estaba en pijama"_. Al día siguiente hasta las paredes sabrían de ello.

Al llegar a aquella cabaña, abrió lentamente la puerta y depositó a Syndra en la cama. La acobijó con la sábana que estaba finamente doblada sobre la mesita de noche. Le deseó buenas noches y se dispuso a irse de allí, cuando un susurro llamó su atención.

-_ Te odio..._ \- susurró Syndra, haciendo que Zed se acercara a ella - _Mao, ¿por qué...? Cualquiera menos tú..._

_\- Estás teniendo una pesadilla, ¿verdad?_ \- susurró Zed mientras le tocaba la frente, notó que estaba ardiendo de fiebre y estaba temblando - _Esta será una larga noche_ \- dijo con resignación. No podía dejarla, no así, eso no sería lo correcto.

Se dirigió al baño a buscar una toalla, la remojó en agua fría, la escurrió un poco y después regresó junto a Syndra. Se sentó junto a ella y le puso en la frente la toalla húmeda mientras acariciaba sus bellos cabellos platinados, sus ojos se estaban empezando a cerrar pero no podía quedarse dormido - "No te duermas" - se repetía una y otra vez, pero este terminó por vencerle y cayó dormido junto a Syndra. Mientras que su sombra los observaba atentamente.

***Sueño de Syndra***

Aquella era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y sus rayos se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación de Syndra. Mao estaba parado frente a su cama con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, vistiendo la túnica blanca que siempre solía usar - "Nunca cambia" – pensó.

_\- Syndra levántate, tienes una nueva lección que aprender antes de tu prueba de magia semestral_ \- era la millonésima vez que él lo decía en esa mañana y ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

_\- Noo..._ \- respondió adormilada - _cinco minutos más Mao..._

_\- Syndra es tu deber_ \- dijo completamente serio.

_\- Aun está temprano... La lección puede esperar..._ \- se volvió a quedar dormida.

_\- Nunca cambias -_ suspiró con resignación _\- No me dejas otra opción_ \- creó una esfera de agua y se la tiró a la cara, mojando por completo la cama de ella y haciéndola despertar de golpe con un gran grito.

_\- ¡MAO!_ \- gritó enojada.

_\- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y levántate_ \- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta - _Lo que hay que hacer si hace sin dudar ni mirar atrás, nunca lo olvides_ \- después de decir esto salió de la habitación de Syndra en dirección al patio a preparar lo que necesitaría para la lección del día.

Syndra se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió al baño, sabía que le iría peor si hacía esperar a Mao así que salió rápido de la ducha, se vistió y se terminó de organizar lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al patio se encontró con dos grandes pilas de libros y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, los libros siempre habían sido su segunda pasión después del poder y por esto ya se había leído casi todos los libros de su biblioteca, pero para su fortuna, cada tres días iba un mensajero de Jonia a llevarles nuevos libros. Se acercó rápidamente a una de las pilas de libros y notó que estos eran diferentes a los libros que solía leer, abrió uno y notó que estaba completamente en blanco así que agarró otro y vio que estaba igual que el primero.

\- _Mao ¿por qué estos libros están en blanco? Así no los podré leer_ \- preguntó un poco confundida.

\- _No están en blanco, es solo que debes saber cómo leerlos_ \- agarró uno en sus manos y pronunció unas palabras en una lengua extraña para Syndra, le entregó el libro y ella notó que ya podía ver lo que decían - _Se supone que ya deberías saber cómo hacerlo, no haz estudiado lo que te enseñé la semana pasada, ¿Verdad?_

_\- Perdón_ \- se le salió una pequeña risita.

-_ Como sea, pero esto no fue lo que vinimos a aprender hoy -_ vio a Syndra bastante sorprendida.

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

\- _Ya aprendimos a materializar tu magia en esferas las cuales extrañamente adoptaron un color oscuro_ – se quedó pensando un momento en esto y después prosiguió - _Lo que hoy haremos es aprender a darles color y cambiar su elemento._

_\- ¿Darle color y cambiar su elemento?_

_\- Si, ¿te acuerdas cuando te desperté esta mañana? ¿Notaste algo "nuevo"?_

_\- Pues lo único de lo que me acuerdo es que ¡Me tiraste a la cara una esfera de agua!_ \- le gritó enojada, vio a Mao levantar una ceja - _Ahhh, ya entendí, ya entendí_ – dijo animada.

_\- Empecemos._

Mao le indicó a Syndra que se leyera todos esos libros primero, los cuales terminó de leer en menos de una hora, algo casi imposible para cualquier persona normal pero ¿Acaso ella era una persona normal? Además de que estaba usando sus lentes de lectura rápida. Después de esto le indicó que se sentara en la hierba fresca quedando frente a él y que cerrara sus ojos.

_\- Visualiza una gota de agua, observa cada detalle en ella_ \- vio a Syndra hacer gestos con su cara -_ Quieta_ \- la regañó - _Abre tu mente, relájate._

Se quedaron así durante media hora, sus respiraciones estaban coordinadas, no se escuchaba ningún sonido diferente al de estas.

_\- Syndra, crea una esfera_ \- ella obedeció - _Grábate esta idea en tu cabeza, tú y tu magia son una sola, trata de sentir su esencia; siente la energía fluir por tu cuerpo, ten claro lo que deseas hacer con tú esfera, trata de encontrar similitudes entre la esfera y la gota de agua, trata de fusionarlas, hacerlas una_ \- vio como la esfera oscura empezaba a cambiar, poco a poco parecía que iba cambiando sus propiedades hasta quedar como el agua misma - _Abre los ojos_ \- Syndra abrió lentamente sus ojos, sin perder la concentración y vio la esfera de agua que había creado.

\- _¡Lo logré!_ \- gritó emocionada - _¡Mira Mao!_

\- _Bien hecho, ahora trata de hacer lo mismo con tres esferas_ \- ella asintió animada y continuó.

Siguieron con aquella lección hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre, a ella le tocaba cocinar para los dos, debía de comer bien, ya que después del almuerzo, tendría su prueba semestral de magia, la cual consistía en que Mao la pondría a hacer algunos ejercicios aplicando lo que él le había enseñado en el último semestre, si lograba aprobar, podría aprender a hacer uno de los hechizos que solo los magos más poderosos de toda Runaterra habían tenido el honor de aprender, pero si reprobaba, tendría que repasarlo todo de nuevo e ir a ayudar por un mes a los ancianos jonios a hacer el papeleo, y cosas así, además de que tendría que limpiar por completo su escuela de magia sin ayuda y no podría utilizar su magia.

Cuando llegó el momento de la prueba se sentía insegura, sentía su magia diferente, incompleta... Desde hacía varios meses se estaba empezando a sentir a sí pero creía que era porque se sentía cansada. Hizo su prueba y reprobó rápidamente. El hecho que reprobara las pruebas que ella fácilmente pasaba, más que se sintiera incompleta la frustró, decidió que iría a preguntarle a Mao qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Fue a buscarlo en el pequeño salón donde él solía meditar. Él estaba encendiendo los velones que iluminaban el mural que ellos dos habían pintado del Yin y el Yang.

-_ ¿Necesitas algo?_ \- preguntó mientras seguía encendiendo los velones.

\- _Hace tiempo he estado sintiendo que mi magia ha dejado de crecer... Por mucho que aprenda contigo ya no siento el poder crecer en mi interior ¿Qué pasa Mao? estoy segura que por eso perdí la prueba de hoy_ \- dijo cabizbaja.

_\- Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano_ – suspiró - _Verás, al traerte aquí, los ancianos me pidieron apaciguar tu magia, con la esperanza de que aprendieras autocontrol y mesura, esa nunca fue mi intención pero no tuve otra opción, espero que lo entiendas, todo fue por tu bien y el de los demás._

\- _¿Q-qué?_ \- Syndra estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que él le había acabado de decir, se sentía traicionada, engañada... - _Retira el hechizo de inmediato_ \- le ordenó.

\- _No puedo Syndra, no por ahora_ \- trató de mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

-_ ¡Te odio! Mao! ¿Por qué...? Cualquiera menos tú..._ \- Syndra se comenzó a acercar a él y empezaban a aparecer esferas a su alrededor.

-_ Si no te calmas tendré que anular tu magia para siempre._

_\- No te atreverías..._ \- lo miró con odio.

\- _No me dejas otra opci..._ \- fue interrumpido por la magia de Syndra estampándolo contra el mural, el cual se partió a la mitad ante el potente impacto - _Sobre e-esto... me refería a autocontrol..._ \- hablaba con dificultad - _N-nunca olvides la humildad... Y que el poder no lo es todo..._ \- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Al morir Mao, Syndra sintió como su potencial desatado regresaba a la normalidad estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad se vio opacada por la culpa de haber asesinado aquel que le había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre la magia y la única persona que no la había visto como un monstruo.

***Fin del sueño***

**N/A**

**Gracias por todos los sensuales reviews *o* Con los que me han dejado ya hemos logrado salvar muchos gatitos! pero aun hay otros animales indefensos en el mundo que necesitan de nuestra ayuda como los sensuales conejos u_u asdasddasd xD ok regresando a lo "importante" con ese recuerdo de Syndra, ya que más que un simple sueño es un recuerdo de que lo que pasó, quería mostrar que ni ella ni su mentor eran tan "malos" como los planteaban... y que Syndra aun siente algo de remordimiento sobre aquello, en el siguiente cap también será un poquito sobre ello.**

**PD : El cap 12 ya está listo y hay una pequeña "sorpresa" que sé que les gustará :3 y que me sacó canas (de donde no tengo :v) para escribirlo, así que espero que lo aprecien! y bue, hasta el otro cap! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Syndra se despertó lentamente, se sentía más cómoda de lo habitual, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que Zed estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado mientras que ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, automáticamente se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos - **_Un momento... ¡¿Zed?!_ **\- dijo prácticamente gritando mientras se alejaba rápidamente de él. El movimiento tan precipitado de Syndra logró despertarlo y notó que él también estaba sorprendido por aquel panorama. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos buscaban la mejor excusa que se les pudiera ocurrir en ese momento para salir bien librados de aquella incómoda situación.

\- _¿Q-qué es lo que se supone que haces aquí?_ \- preguntó Syndra mientras miraba hacia la ventana completamente roja, sentía sus mejillas arder. En esos momentos no quería cruzar su mirada con la de él, sabía que si lo miraba él se percataría de su para nada disimulado sonrojo.

\- _¿Y tú que hacías ayer en mi habitación?_ \- preguntó él tratando de esquivar la pregunta mientras se levantaba de la cama y la observaba de pie.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?_ \- lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- _Ayer después de llegar de mi caminata nocturna te encontré durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama._

\- ¿_Qué? Pero si Amik..._ \- se calló, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior - **_"__Esa Amiko... Lo tenía todo planeado... Maldita..."_**\- pensó. Aunque estuviera enojada con Amiko por hacer eso, tampoco quería meterla en problemas diciéndole a Zed que todo había sido obra de ella -_**"Aunque supongo que no todo fue para mal..."**_ \- movió su cabeza en señal de negación - **"**_**¡¿En qué crees que estás pensando Syndra?! ¡Claro que fue para mal! ¡Esto nunca debió pasar! ¡Alguna otra cosa podría haber pasado por culpa de ella... Espera, ¡¿Otra cosa...?! ¡No no no! ¡Deja de estar pensando en esas cosas Syndra, eres la Soberana Oscura!" **_\- se regañó a si misma.

\- _¿Amik...?_ \- preguntó Zed haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

\- _A mi... Parecer... ¿Sabes qué? No es nada importante, ya lo olvidé_ \- dijo con un tono nervioso, lo mejor era cambiar el tema antes de que dijera algo que no tenía que decir - _**"Espero que se lo haya creído"**_ \- pensó - _Así que, ¿tú duermes en este lugar?_

_\- No, yo duermo en la cabaña del frente_ \- la comenzó a observar con detenimiento, Syndra parecía estar bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera escondiendo algo - _¿Estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosa._

\- _¡¿Nerviosa?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Claro que no!_ \- respondió rápidamente.

\- _Ajá, como tu digas_ \- Se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró al oído - _Te estaré vigilando._

\- _Zed, si esta no es tú cabaña, ¿Por qué dijiste que yo estaba durmiendo en tú cabaña si esta es la "mía"?_ \- preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de su pecho y levantaba una ceja mirándolo fijamente - _Además, ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo aquí, **conmigo**...?_ \- dijo en un susurro inaudible la última palabra.

\- _¿Escuchaste eso? Creo que Kahia me está llamando, nos vemos en la sala principal de la orden en 30 minutos_ \- y así Zed desapareció de allí dejando una sombra en su lugar y a Syndra hablando sola.

\- _¡Zed! ¡Ashh...!_ \- se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama mientras pensaba en cómo hacer que Zed le dijera lo que había pasado la noche anterior - _**"Solo espero que nada malo haya pasado..."**_ -.

A la media hora después se encontraron en la sala principal de la orden para después ir juntos a desayunar. Kahia y Amiko eran las encargadas de preparar un desayuno tipo buffet a la altura de la nueva aliada de la orden, la maestra Syndra y de el maestro Zed. Al terminar sus desayunos, Syndra se separó de Zed, ya que él tenía que evaluar los avances de sus ninjas en su ausencia y fue a felicitar a Kahia y Amiko por la exquisita comida que les habían preparado y les dio un regalo muy especial a cada una.

_\- Les voy a entregar algo muy especial, pero solo debe quedar entres ustedes y yo_ \- habló en voz baja mientras miraba a los alrededores para asegurarse de que ni Zed ni nadie más las estuviera espiando - _Estiren sus manos_ \- ambas ninjas asintieron ansiosas. Entonces aparecieron en las palmas de sus manos dos pequeñas esferas oscuras, una para cada una, Syndra pudo notar la sorpresa de las ninjas sin importar que llevaran sus máscaras puestas.

_\- Maestra pero nosotras no somos magas, no podríamos usarlas_ \- dijo Amiko mientras observaba atentamente la pequeña esfera la cual comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella.

-_ No necesitan ser magas para usarlas, ustedes no las pueden crear que es diferente pero yo ya hice ese trabajo por ustedes, tendrán que aprender a usarlas y en eso yo no las puedo ayudar -_ se giró quedando de espaldas a ellas - _Les serán muy útiles, espero que las usen con sabiduría -_ salió de aquel lugar con la elegancia que la identificaba y se dirigió a los jardines en donde estaban entrenando los ninjas de las sombras.

_\- Ten esta cosa, no quiero nada de esa... **mujer** \- _dijo Kahia mientras le entregaba violentamente la pequeña esfera a Amiko.

_\- Oye eso fue un regalo de la maestra Syndra_ \- dijo Amiko molesta - _Además, ¿No te da curiosidad el aprender a cómo usarlas? Ella dijo que nos serían útiles, y si pudiéramos usarlas para perfeccionar nuestra técnica, ¿no te gustaría? Nos ganaríamos el respeto del maestro Zed y tal vez llegaríamos algún día a vencerlo..._

-_ No gracias, adiós_ \- Kahia desapareció de aquel lugar.

Syndra mientras caminaba por los jardines, veía como entrenaban arduamente los ninjas de las sombras, habían algunos muy buenos y otros que... Sólo necesitaban practicar un poco más. Llegó hasta el lugar en donde Zed estaba evaluando a sus mejores ninjas y decidió que se quedaría allí a verlos, pero se mantuvo alejada para que Zed no notara su presencia, cosa que no logró. Aunque ella no lo sabía, Zed ya se había percatado de su presencia, prácticamente desde que había llegado a aquel lugar.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Syndra había llegado y estaba sentada observándolos, ella se había quedado profundamente dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol, y ni siquiera se había percatado que Zed ya había terminado de evaluar a sus ninjas de las sombras, le había quitado su corona y estaba sentado a su lado viéndola dormir - _"Parece que le agrada verla dormir" _\- dijo su sombra observándolos desde una de las ramas de árbol en el que Zed y Syndra estaban apoyados - _**"Solo un poco, se ve tan... ¿Por qué no dejas de decir estupideces por un rato? Déjame en paz"** _\- contestó irritado - _"Nadie escapa a su sombra, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo..."_ \- después de estas palabras su sombra desapareció mezclándose con la que producía el árbol por la luz del sol.

_\- Syndra despierta -_ dijo mientras se levantaba, su sombra ya le había dañado el momento y no pensaba quedarse allí esperando a que hiciera más comentarios innecesarios. Volvió a llamar a Syndra y no recibió respuesta alguna - _Ya es hora de almorzar_ \- al decir esto vio como ella lentamente empezaba a abrir los ojos y a estirar un poco.

_\- Hola Zed -_ dijo adormilada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_\- Es hora de almorzar -_ dijo mientras le extendía su mano para que se parara - _Después de eso supongo que podríamos ir a visitar tu fortaleza_ \- dijo las últimas palabras sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

-_ Está bien_ \- dijo cabizbaja mientras empezaba a seguir a Zed.

-_ ¿Qué pasó? Creí que eso era lo que querías_ \- preguntó Zed mientras iban caminando hacia la habitación en donde tenían listos sus almuerzos.

\- _Nada, es solo que me habría gustado entrenar contigo antes de irnos..._ \- Zed volteó a mirarla, estaba sorprendido por lo que Syndra acababa de decir.

_\- Cuando regresemos a la Academia de la Guerra podremos entrenar juntos si así lo deseas._

-_ No lo entiendes, me refería a entrenar como ninja, me gustaría experimentar qué se siente usar esa máscara y estar en esa fea armadura todo un día._

_\- Conociéndote como te conozco, no te gustaría créeme._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Además no se pierde nada con probar una vez._

Suspiró con resignación -_ Está bien..._ \- sabía que no le serviría de nada negarse. Syndra era de esa clase de personas testarudas que no aceptaban un no por respuesta.

\- _¡Gracias Zed!_ \- lo abrazó, al percatarse de su repentina acción, se alejó de él rápidamente.

\- _Pero otro día, no hoy_ \- terminó su frase mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la orden siendo seguido por ella.

Después de almorzar, Zed le indicó a Syndra que empacara sus cosas para que partieran rumbo a su fortaleza flotante, la cual estaba sobre algún lugar en las regiones del sur de Jonia, tenían un largo camino que recorrer, ya que la Orden de las Sombras se encontraba en el norte.

Antes de irse, Syndra se despidió de Amiko y Kahia y les pidió encarecidamente que cuidaran de sus pequeñas esferas, a lo que Kahia respondió con un gesto de disgusto y se fue, dejando a Syndra bastante sorprendida por aquel comportamiento tan... _inaceptable;_ y Amiko por su parte, le entregó a Zed un paquete a escondidas de Syndra y le pidió que se lo entregara cuando llegaran a la fortaleza. Las puertas de la Orden se cerraron no sin antes que se escuchara una voz decir:

_"Espero volverla a ver maestra, le deseo mucha suerte con quien ya sabemos..."_

**N/A**

**Gracias por sus reviews tan zukistrukiz :3 hahaha La sorpresa que les tenía tendrá que esperar (sorry u.u) es que si la ponía aquí me quedaba demasiaaaado largo el cap y me gusta que mis caps estén en un termino medio, ni muy lagos y ni muy cortos, así que decidí que mejor lo dividía y lo dejaba para el otro n_n el otro ya son solo retoques así que en menos de cinco días subiría el que sigue c: **

**Por esta fkn primera parte fue que me demoré en actualizar, para mi fueron siglos, sorry 7-7 Y**** bue, hasta el otro cap!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

-_ ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir?_ \- preguntó Zed mientras miraba hacia la fortaleza flotante de Syndra la cual yacía sobre ellos.

\- _¿Cómo crees?_ \- lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa - _Pues con magia, obviamente_.

Syndra tomó la mano de Zed, al hacer esto sintió como él comenzaba a tensarse - _Tranquilo, es solo que necesitamos estar tomados de las manos para lo que sigue a continuación_ \- le explicó. Ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo en voz baja, mientras lo hacía, empezaron a aparecer marcas rúnicas en el suelo, cinco segundos después fueron cubiertos por una cegadora luz blanca y cuando esta desapareció vieron que ya se encontraban en el jardín de la fortaleza de Syndra. Ella guió a Zed al interior y se detuvieron en la sala, Syndra notó que aún estaban cogidos de las manos.

\- _¿Me devuelves mi mano?_ \- le dijo Syndra con una sonrisa divertida.

-_ Claro disculpa, se me había olvidado_ \- Zed la soltó rápidamente - _"Se le había olvidado, ¿O solo no la quería soltar?" _\- preguntó su molesta sombra pero él solo se limitó a ignorarla.

\- _Y bueno, bienvenido a mi hogar dulce hogar_ \- lo agarró del brazo - _Eres uno de los pocos afortunados, **por no decir el único...**_ \- dijo estas palabras en voz baja - _Que ha tenido el honor de conocer la magnífica "Fortaleza Celestial" y supongo que la quieres conocer ¿no? Así que vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ¿Te parece?_ \- dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo por todo el lugar.

_\- Supongo que no tengo otra opción_ \- vio a Syndra sonreír con suficiencia mientras lo llevaba por los muchos pasillos de su fortaleza.

Primero lo llevó a su gran biblioteca de tres pisos de alto, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes repletos de libros. Hasta habían libros guardados en algunas gavetas dentro de las escaleras además de un gran escritorio lleno de libros y habían algunos de estos tirados por todas partes, era una vista increíblemente impresionante. Él sabía que ella tenía muchos libros y por ende su biblioteca debía ser bastante grande, pero no se imaginaba una _así_ de grande, podría hasta decir que era más grande que la de su orden incluso. También podía incluso segurar que ella tenía tantos libros, que ya ni siquiera tenía espacio para guardarlos en los estantes -_"Se nota que es muy inteligente, por lo menos..."_\- Comentó su sombra la cual se había escondido entre las sombras de los libros.

Después recorrer cada rincón de su gran biblioteca, Syndra lo llevó al jardín y le habló sobre sus hermosas y pequeñas Sakuras que hacía poco había conseguido con un mercader en Jonia y estaban en proceso de crecimiento. Ella las había conseguido uno de los días en los que ella salía de su fortaleza e iba a buscar algunas provisiones y lo que fuese necesitara en esos momentos a los pequeños poblados que quedaban debajo de su fortaleza. Gracias a uno de sus libros, había aprendido hechizos de cómo hacer que la gente la viera no como la Soberana Oscura, sino como una mujer común y corriente.

Zed solo la escuchaba y observaba con detenimiento, cada movimiento y acción que ella hacía, lo hacía de una forma tan elegante y natural a la vez. Le sorprendía ver esa faceta de ella, hablar tan apasionadamente sobre unas simples plantas y el cuidado que tenía con ellas como si de las joyas más preciosas se tratase -**_ "Syndra a simple vista no se ve como alguien que se preocupe por unas simples plantas pero con la delicadeza con la que las cuida..."_** \- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por ella

\- _Zed ven a ayudarme_ \- le ordenó, mientras que ella iba a buscar algo de abono para sus pequeños bonsai de Sakuras, Camelias y toda clase de flores y plantas que tenía en su gran jardín.

\- _Estoy bien aquí, gracias_ \- dijo tranquilamente, vio que Syndra se giró y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, ella estaba completamente seria.

\- _No era un consejo ni mucho menos... Además de que estarás mejor si me ayudas un poco_ \- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y su rostro cambiaba a una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- _Yo creo que no_ \- dijo Zed con un tono desafiante, cada vez Syndra se iba acercando más y más a él, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más y sus esferas lo estaban empezando a rodear, esto ya lo estaba empezando a preocupar, no sabía hasta qué punto debía seguirle el juego.

-_ Con que esas tene..._ \- Syndra tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía en la tierra causándole un gran susto y haciendo que saliera de su "papel", para su suerte Zed la atrapó antes de que cayera.

-_ ¿Eres muy torpe lo sabías? Siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ti_ \- dijo mientras la seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al piso, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada desafiante y al mismo tiempo tratando de mostrar la mayor indiferencia posible ante su comentario.

-_ Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras._

_\- Está bien_ \- Zed la dejó caer y se fue caminando hacia el interior de la fortaleza -_ Supongo que no me necesitas después de todo, "Soberana Oscura"._

-_ ¡Idiota!_ \- le gritó haciendo un puchero, pero él hizo caso omiso al comentario y siguió su camino.

Syndra se quedó sentada en el césped pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar _"Supongo que no me necesitas después de todo"_ quedó resonando en su cabeza, por mucho que se digiera a sí misma que Zed era un idiota y que ella no lo necesitaba sabía que estaba muy equivocada, _ella lo necesitaba, _aunque su orgullo valía más así que no iría a buscarlo además, estando allí ¿a dónde podría ir? Pocos minutos después Zed regresó sin su máscara con un semblante serio y con un paquete.

_\- Te lo mandó Amiko_ \- dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete - _Dijo que te gustaría -_ dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

Syndra observaba con detenimiento lo que Zed le entregaba, nunca había visto algo así pero sí había escuchado hablar sobre un platillo jonio que se llamaba bentō, según la gente sabía exquisito y se empacaba igual a como estaba empacado ese paquete, lo destapó y vio una nota en su interior que decía:

_"Maestra Syndra, este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte y espero que sea de su agrado, es conocido como bentō y sabe delicioso (no porque yo lo hice), también lo hice para que lo comparta con el maestro Zed, dicen las malas lenguas que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo?, no le digas que yo lo hice, haz que piense que tú fuiste la que lo cocinó especialmente para él. Te deseo suerte para terminar de descongelar el frío corazón del maestro Zed que ya va cediendo poco a poco, pero que necesita un empujonsito y espero volver a verte pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_Amiko."_

\- _¿Y qué era?_ \- preguntó Zed tratando de mostrarse poco interesado en el paquete, aunque lo mataba la curiosidad.

\- _Nada importante_ \- dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que la ayudara a pararse, cosa que él no hizo - _¿Me piensas dejar con la mano estirada?_

-_ Lo estoy pensando._

\- _¡Zed!_ \- le gritó enojada.

-_ Está bien no te enojes_ \- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie - _¿Haremos algo más o ya puedo regresar a mi orden?_

\- _¿Ya te aburriste tan rápido? Y yo que creí que te quedarías más tiempo conmigo_ \- aparentó una cara de tristeza - _Además de que aún no terminamos de recorrer toda mi fortaleza._

_\- Vamos entonces, ya se está haciendo algo tarde._

Continuaron con su recorrido alrededor de la fortaleza, se detuvieron en el balcón de la habitación de Syndra a observar como caía la noche sobre Jonia, era una vista espléndida y para acompañar la velada, las estrellas cubrían todo el cielo.

_\- Syndra una pregunta, ¿quién era Mao?_ \- preguntó mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, pudo notar como ella se tensaba y apretaba con fuerza el barandal.

\- _Él era mi antiguo mentor_ \- respondió ella mientras seguía mirando la noche caer sobre Jonia - _Puedes dormir aquí esta noche_ \- susurró - N_unca lograrás conseguir una mejor vista que la que se tiene desde aquí, además tu orden queda bastante lejos._

Zed lo pensó por un largo tiempo, hasta que al final aceptó la propuesta de Syndra. Cuando llegaron a la "última" habitación, Zed vio que el pasillo continuaba pero Syndra no pensaba seguirlo, se fijó un poco más en esa parte y notó que había un gran agujero en una pared al final del pasillo.

\- _Syndra, ¿Qué pasó allá?_ \- dijo mientras observaba la pared del fondo.

\- _Fue el lugar en donde Mao murió -_ dijo completamente seria. Su _dulce_ mirada y voz ni siquiera expresaban algún tipo de emoción al pronunciar esas palabras - _El recorrido terminó, iré a hacer la cena, cuando esté lista te avisaré_ \- y así Syndra desapareció de aquel lugar dejándolo en medio del pasillo.

Zed siguió con su recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pared y entró por aquel agujero, por alguna razón le causaba curiosidad la historia detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido allí, y como sabía que Syndra no se lo diría, por lo menos no por el momento, él mismo lo descubriría.

Estaba todo completamente sumido en la oscuridad, entró a un salón, en donde según parecía, alguien solía meditar allí, con grandes velones a su alrededor los cuales iluminaban un mural en la pared el cual estaba partido a la mitad, el mural era del Yin y el Yang, en la parte del Yang había un dibujo casi hecho añicos de un anciano, y en la parte del Yin una niña de cabellos platinados, parecía que estaban cogidos de las manos, pero al agrietarse la pared se separaron - **_"Acaso ese anciano era..."_ **\- C_laro que era él_.

Siguió caminando hasta otra habitación, pero esta a diferencia de la anterior estaba perfectamente cuidada, como si su dueño nunca se hubiera ido de allí, en el centro había una cama con sábanas blancas y un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que, aunque parecían estar allí hacía mucho tiempo, sus colores eran vivos como si las hubieran cortado esa misma tarde. En la mesita de noche había un pequeño portarretrato en el cual estaba la foto de un anciano y en la ventana había un florero con flores blancas.

\- _¡Zed! ¡La cena está servida!_ \- gritó Syndra desde la cocina.

\- _Dame un segundo, ya voy_ \- respondió él.

-_ Está bien pero no tardes que se enfría y dudo que quieras que eso pase._

Zed salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás - "_**Quieres mantener su espíritu vivo... ¿Me equivoco?"**_ \- susurró mientras iba caminando a la parte habitada de la fortaleza. Al llegar se encontró a Syndra sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y con un delantal puesto, parecía que lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho.

-_ Creí que tendría que empezar sin tí_ \- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal, lo dejaba en el sofá y se sentaba en la mesa _\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_

-_ Huele delicioso_ \- dijo Zed mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella y trataba de esquivar el tema.

_\- No me cambies el tema_ \- lo miró a los ojos _\- ¿Estabas en la parte que está en ruinas, no?_

_\- Eso no importa en estos momentos_ \- dijo mientras comía una cucharada de la deliciosa comida que Syndra _había preparado_, no quería hablar de lo que había visto allí, probablemente era duro para ella recordarlo y no quería hacérselo más difícil.

Para su fortuna, Syndra no siguió con el tema y empezaron a cenar. Una vez que terminaron, Zed le agradeció por la comida tan exquisita que había preparado, haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

Se habían quedado hablando toda la noche, pero el cansancio ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura al Maestro de las Sombras y le pidió a Syndra que le indicara en donde dormiría, ella le dijo que en su habitación, cosa a la cual él al principio se había negado rotundamente pero después ella le explicó que esa era la única habitación que se encontraba aseada y en "condiciones óptimas" para dormir y que no quería ser descortés al hacerlo dormir en otra habitación.

La habitación de Syndra era muy espaciosa, tenía una cama doble, un pequeño cuarto en el cual había gran armario, un baño y el pequeño balcón desde el cual se alcanzaba a ver toda Jonia, era una vista excepcional. Se quitó su armadura y estiró un poco, se dio una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir para refrescarse y después "cayó dormido".

Syndra por su parte había puesto algunas mantas y sábanas en su sofá el cual, para su fortuna, era un sofá cama. Antes de acostarse a dormir allí, salió a dar una caminata nocturna por la parte destruida de su fortaleza; se detuvo frente al mural del Yin y el Yang, su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza - _Me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que lo íbamos a pintar... estaba muy ansiosa y feliz en ese entonces..._ \- susurró en voz baja mientras comenzaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas por sus tersas mejillas.

_\- Syndra..._ \- susurró Zed mientras se acercaba a ella desde atrás y la abrazaba, él nunca se habría visto haciendo eso en ninguna circunstancia, más sin embargo sintió que era lo que tenía que hacer, ella lo necesitaba. -**_"Cuidado con lo que sea que valla a decir y a hacer Maestro de las Sombras"_**\- le advirtió su sombra.

\- _¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? -_ preguntó ella sorprendida por lo que él estaba haciendo y apenada a la vez.

\- _Mientras recorríamos tu fortaleza me percaté de que no había otra habitación en donde pudiese dormir y pensé que probablemente me dirías que durmiera a tu habitación mientras que tu tratarías de dormir en el sofá o en algún lugar parecido para no "incomodarme"_ \- Ella se quedó callada, él la había descubierto - **_"¿Así de predecible me he vuelto...?_"** \- pensó ella. Syndra se limitó a voltearse quedando frente a él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho contrario mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza - _Pero eso ahora no importa... _\- agregó él. La tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos y continuó - _Deja de darle vueltas al pasado que no puedes cambiar... Eso hace mucho que pasó... No debería dolerte recordar eso._

_\- Sé que tienes razón..._ \- susurró Syndra entre sollozos - _¡Pero es que él no se merecía lo que le hice...!_ \- lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

_\- Pero tampoco te querría ver así..._ \- le susurró al oído -_ Deja de atormentarte con esto, por favor._

\- _..._ \- Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en lo que Zed le había acabado de decir, él estaba en lo cierto, ella era la Soberana Oscura, algo como eso no debería seguirla atormentando hasta ahora, lo que pasó en el pasado ya no lo podía cambiar y solo debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, solo que a veces el remordimiento tocaba a su puerta y la hacia actuar así -_ Está bien..._ \- alzó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas -_ Perdón por ponerme así, no era mi intención que me vieras así..._ \- notó como Zed comenzaba a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella - _¡¿Qué estás...?! -_ antes de que pudiese terminar su frase él la besó.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Ambos tenían el pulso acelerado. Syndra aun no podía creer que él la estuviera besando y no sabía qué hacer, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, sentía que si no lo detenía le daría un infarto, pero se sentía tan bien... Cerró con lentitud sus ojos dejando que él dominara el beso. Zed mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Syndra haciendo que ella abriera un poco su boca, y aprovechando esto, su lengua se coló. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí como si danzaran al compás. Pocos segundos después se separaron para recobrar el aliento, Syndra estaba muy avergonzada, estaba roja hasta la nariz y sentía sus mejillas arder.

\- _Esto quería hacer..._ \- susurró él en voz baja mientras ella se recostaba en su cálido pecho. - _**"No juegue con fuego que se puede quemar Maestro de las Sombras..." **_\- le advirtió su sombra pero él simplemente la ignoró.

Ella sintió como los brazos de él la rodeaban y la presionaban hacia él con necesidad. Syndra alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y mientras lo miraba a los ojos susurró suavemente -_ Gracias Zed... Creo que yo... Te quiero... -_ y después de decir esto se volvieron a unir en un suave y tierno beso.

**N/A**

**He aquí la **_**SORPRESA**_***grita sorpresa como cuando le hacen una fiesta sorpresa a alguien* no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas románticas y para esta tuve que leer mucho y ahí poco a poco voy tratando de mejorar D: **

**Y bue, hasta el otro cap n_n!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Los meses fueron pasando y cada vez se fue fortaleciendo más y más la relación de Syndra y Zed. Todos los días los pasaban juntos, sólo se separaban cuando Zed necesitaba ir a practicar "a solas" su técnica y Syndra necesitaba hacer sus"cosas de mujeres", o cuando eran invocados para combates en los diferentes lugares que se encontraban a disposición de la Liga de Leyendas. Esto ya estaba empezando a crear rumores entre algunos de los campeones pero ellos solo se limitaban a decir que tenían una "simple alianza contra Jonia y el equilibrio que la rige".

Algunos meses atrás, Ahri había cogido la costumbre de observar a Zed mientras se encontraba practicando su técnica con su sombra y le había ofrecido de nuevo su ayuda en ello para que no se volviera tan "monótona" la practica del Maestro de las Sombras. Él al principio se había negado rotundamente ya que le molestaba que lo observaran y en especial ella, había algo que no le agradaba en la actitud de la mujer zorro pero no sabía en sí qué era, además de que ahora que estaba con Syndra se podrían complicar las cosas si ella se llegase a enterar, ya que sabía que entre ellas dos había una pequeña rivalidad. Mientras Ahri lo observaba, trataba de llamar su atención con pequeñeces, le hacía cumplidos y de vez en cuando le llevaba uno que otro cupcake para "endulzarle" el día -_ así le decía ella -_ y un día después tanto insistirle, consiguió que él la dejara ayudarlo a practicar y llamar un poco la atención del Maestro de las Sombras, hasta el punto de poder considerarlo un amigo cercano, aunque su "amistad" se tenía que mantener en secreto ya que Zed lo prefería así.

La molesta sombra de Zed los últimos meses se encontraba más silenciosa de lo común, él internamente agradecía esto pero a la vez le preocupaba, había comenzado a actuar así desde el día en que él besó a Syndra por primera vez en su fortaleza. Las sombras, estas entidades tan complejas de comprender, habían comenzado a hacer uno que otro movimiento fuera de lo común, podía sentir a más sombras observándolo y esto no era bueno además de que cuando estaba con Syndra, la mayoría de las veces sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho y esto también pasaba cuando hacía aparecer a su sombra en sus entrenamientos y combates también - por lo menos ahora ya no tenía que entrenar con ella ya que Ahri le ayudaba en esto -.

Por otra parte, el invocador Fergus se había empezado a distanciar un poco de Syndra desde la confrontación que había tenido con Zed, no tanto por eso sino porque, el día que había reunido el valor para declararle sus sentimientos a Syndra, esta lo rechazó ya que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona. Fergus lo tomó muy mal, siempre había visto una chispa en los ojos de Syndra cuando estaba junto a él que lo hacía pensar que de verdad lo quería en la forma en la que él lo esperaba, se sintió ¿traicionado...? en el momento en que ella le dijo que su corazón pertenecía a Zed. Estaba muy enojado, furioso... le preguntó a Giant qué podría hacer pero sus consejos no le eran útiles en las condiciones en las que estaba, hasta que un día alguien, más específicamente Ahri, le dijo que ambos podrían conseguir lo que querían si se aliaban, solo tenía que darle "tiempo al tiempo..."

* * *

Ese día, Syndra iba caminando hacia la cafetería de la Academia para su encuentro con Zed como todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar a la entrada de esta, vio a Maokai adornando con pequeños retoños la puerta de entrada y a Zyra entregando volantes a quienes pasaban por allí además de que ambos estaban ¿disfrazados? De verdad tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba pasando - "Que raro ver a esos dos trabajando en equipo... Y además usando sus aspectos embrujados..." - pensó para sí misma. Atraída por la curiosidad se acercó a "el Despertar de las Espinas" y le pidió uno de los volantes. Cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos lo leyó con atención:

_"Llegó el momento de gritar... ¡FIESTA! ¡El Harrowing ya llegó!_

_Estás invitado a la mejor fiesta de disfraces en la historia de la Academia._

_Lugar: Jardín central de la Academia de la Guerra._

_Hora: 9 de la noche._

_Día: 31 de Octubre (Hoy en la noche)._

_Si faltas a esta terrorífica fiesta, te prometo que te arrepentirás... ¡Habrán grandes sorpresas que no te querrás perder!_

_*No olvides llevar tu disfraz y tu pareja*_

_"Así que de esto se trataba..."_ \- pensó para sí misma, nunca las festividades ni las fiestas le habían interesado ya que no tenía a nadie con quien ir pero esta vez era diferente - _"Tal vez Zed y yo podamos ir..."_\- se fue pensando en esto mientras entraba a la cafetería y buscaba con la mirada a Zed. Lo encontró en la mesa de siempre, en una esquina alejada de los demás campeones. Se acercó a él, sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos bajo la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual llamó la atención de el Maestro de las Sombras además de un volante que ella había dejado sobre la mesa.

_\- Buenos días -_ saludó él - _¿Ha pasado algo? Te ves muy feliz._

_\- ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo? ¿Sabías qué..._ Eres la única persona que dividió mi vida en dos etapas diferentes, en la primera vivía por vivir... y en la segunda soy feliz completamente - se ruborizó y bajó la mirada por lo cursi que se había puesto.

_\- ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? -_ dijo tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla aquellos hermosos orbes color violeta que lo cautivaban y capturaban con aquella visión extrañada y a la vez segura que parecía que si mirase su interior; Además de que así, podría apreciar ese hermoso carmesí que ahora cubría las mejillas de ella haciendo que se viera irresistiblemente hermosa y tierna a la vez.

_\- No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría poder mirarte la cara en estos momentos Zed... _\- susurró ella un tanto dolida.

-_ Ya hemos hablado de esto mucha veces Syndra..._ \- suspiró - _Y ambos quedamos de acuerdo sobre no quitarme la máscara en público._

_\- Lo sé pero aun así... Bah, no importa... _\- murmuró con una pequeña pizca de decepción pero entonces pocos segundos después ella negó ligeramente con su cabeza y sólo se limitó a agarrar el volante que le había dado Zyra minutos atrás, ya que sabía que con darle vueltas a ese asunto no conseguiría nada después de todo.

_\- ¿Qué es eso?_ \- preguntó él con curiosidad mientras miraba con detenimiento el volante que tenía Syndra en sus manos pero, al ver de qué se trataba este, su "curiosidad" se esfumó dando paso a una evidente decepción - _Con que el Harrowing..._

_\- Sí, y estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir... _\- dijo con un toque de esperanza en su voz y en su mirada, los cuales él perfectamente alcanzó a apreciar - _Si no es mucho pedir..._

_\- Sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío Syndra... _\- vio que Syndra lo miró con una mirada suplicante, lo que lo hizo soltar un suspiro y entonces continuó - _Pero supongo que podré hacer una excepción._

_\- ¡Gracias!_ \- le dio un fuerte abrazo al que él correspondió teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su armadura.

_\- No tienes por qué agradecerlo._

_\- Claro que sí _\- se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro - _Es la primera vez que iré a una y será muy especial ya que iré contigo, por eso te lo agradezco._

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera aquí en la Academia?_ \- Syndra negó con la cabeza - _Entonces yo mismo me encargaré que nunca olvides este día._

Después de esto ambos comieron sus almuerzos, los cuales Zed había pedido con anticipación antes de que Syndra llegara y al terminar con ellos, se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que fueron invocados, Syndra al Bosque Retorcido y Zed a la Cicatriz de Cristal. Se volverían a encontrar en la noche para ir juntos a la Fiesta de Disfraces, ya que en lo que quedaba de la tarde tendrían más combates y además tenían que buscar los disfraces que llevarían.

**N/A**

**Primero que todo, gracias por sus sensuales reviews :3 y respondiendo a algo que alguien me preguntó en uno de los review sobre la invocadora Xina es un sí, ella más adelante volverá a aparecer, sé que en el fic no he hablado casi nada sobre ella pero es que estaba esperando el mejor momento para ello D: porque tengo un nudo en la cabeza sobre los caps que siguen sobre ella y Fergus x_x pero ahí poco a poco lo voy solucionando Dx Y bueee, hasta el otro cap xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

**N/A**

**Sorry por la tardanza, no es fácil luchar contra los demonios que nos atormentan todos los días... :v Pensaba hacer este cap bastante largo a compensación por el anterior (RubyLRed no era cosa tuya, de verdad que fue muy corto xD) pero me entró la flojera y decidí mejor dividirlo (? Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el cap n_n**

Después de salir de su última batalla en la Grieta del Invocador, Syndra se encontraba en una esquina observando a los y las campeonas, junto con sus respectivos invocadores, contra los cuales hacía pocos minutos estaba luchando para obtener la victoria, parecía como si estuviese esperando a alguien, aunque solo estaba pensando en qué usaría esa noche en la fiesta de disfraces, cuando repentinamente fue cegada por una fuerte luz la cual su autora sabía perfectamente que le disgustaba a la Soberana Oscura.

\- _¿Te parece divertido?_ \- dijo con indiferencia a la figura que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

-_ Un poco, tu cara de disgusto ante el esplendor de mi magia me causa gracia._

_\- ¿Qué quieres Xina?_

_\- Nada en especial, solo tuve el presentimiento de que necesitabas mi ayuda y heme aquí_ \- respondió tranquilamente la invocadora.

\- _¿Yo? ¿Necesitar tu ayuda? No me hagas reír._

\- _Mi intuición nunca falla, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Syndra._

\- _¿Ah si?, ¿En qué me piensa ayudar entonces gran invocadora?_ \- preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- _Dímelo tú, no lo puedo saber todo_ \- después de decir esto, vio Syndra comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cámara de invocación y ella se dispuso a seguirla, algo que ella si sabía era que nunca debía de desconfiar en su instinto - _Es muy maleducado de tu parte dejar a una invocadora hablando sola_ \- Syndra se giró quedando frente a ella.

-_ No necesito de tu ayuda ¿Ok? Ahora déjame en paz que tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales encargarme_ \- Syndra se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia su habitación pero Xina la detuvo antes de que subiera al elevador que la llevaría a su piso.

_\- No tienes arreglo... -_ dijo con un toque de resignación la invocadora - _Déjame adivinar, esos asuntos de los que te "tienes que encargar", tienen que ver con el Maestro de las Sombras, ¿Tal vez? Por eso estabas tan pensativa hace un momento, ¿No?_

\- _¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan estúpidas?_ \- preguntó sobresaltada - _¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo su valioso tiempo invocadora?_

\- _Si, podría estar haciendo mejores cosas que estar aquí tratando de ayudarte, como escaparme un rato e ir con mi familia aprovechando que Vessaria no está._..

\- _¿Cómo que Vessaria no está?_

\- _No importa, te lo terminaría de contar pero sé que mi presencia te molesta y no te interesa nada de lo que pase con Vessaria o la Academia así que mejor me voy, nos vemos Soberana Oscura_ \- Xina se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a Syndra.

_\- Espera -_ Xina se giró y miró a Syndra alzando una ceja - _Ahora que lo pienso tal vez si necesite algo de ayuda._

* * *

Después de terminar con su practica de todos los días con ayuda de Ahri, Zed se quedó en el bosque frente a una cascada que encontró, pensando en Syndra y en la ropa que debería usar para la fiesta de disfraces que se desarrollaría en la noche. Las fiestas nunca habían sido su estilo y no le gustaba ir a ellas, había asistido a una que otra cuando estaba en la Orden Kinkou y en las que realizaban de vez en cuando sus discípulos en su orden, pero nunca se había tenido que preocupar por qué ropa usar. Ahri se había ofrecido a ayudarlo pero él se negó, prefería no involucrarse más de lo necesario con la mujer zorro, desde que la conoció por primera vez ya se había percatado de sus intenciones y ahora que él estaba con Syndra, aunque Ahri no sabía esto, trataba de seducirlo de formas un poco más directas las cuales ya solo le causaban molestia.

\- _Mira en lo que te has convertido Maestro de las Sombras _\- dijo su sombra mientras lo observaba desde la sombra de una árbol - _Ahora le preocupa una simple mujer y ha comenzado a olvidar quién es y sus verdaderos objetivos, eso es simplemente... inaceptable - _su sombra desapareció y reapareció sentada frente a él, en una pose de meditación.

_\- No te atrevas a hablar así de Syndra, tú no eres quien para juzgar mis acciones_

\- _Las sombras te eligieron a ti, no tú a ellas Zed, espero que lo entiendas. Buscamos a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y digno para que aprenda, aplique y enseñe nuestra técnica. Lo elegimos a usted, porque vimos el potencial que buscábamos reflejado en sus ambiciones, deseos y aspiraciones... Buscaba poder y nosotros se lo brindamos, quería venganza y le dimos los medios para ello, pero parece que ha olvidado su verdadero propósito._

_\- No lo he olvidado en lo absoluto, solo que ahora tengo una visión de mi vida_ \- Zed se mantuvo impasible ante los reproches de su sombra - **_"Supongo que a esto se debían los sucesos extraños de los últimos meses"_** \- pensó.

\- _Su nueva "visión" no nos agrada en lo absoluto. Desde que usted conoció a esa mujer ha cambiado... Para mal. Al principio creíamos que solo la usaría, al igual que a la kumiho, para incrementar nuestro poder pero ya veo que estábamos equivocados... Si no toma cartas en el asunto lo haremos nosotros mismos._

_\- Soy el Maestro de las Sombras, ¿Crees que las palabras de una simple sombra me harán cambiar?_

\- _No subestime a las sombras... Ni siquiera usted conoce los límites de nuestro poder. Concéntrese en sus prioridades Maestro de las Sombras - _Zed sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y calló arrodillado al piso, antes de que su sombra desapareciera dijo una frase que quedaría grabada en la mente del Maestro de las Sombras.

**_"Sólo los dignos sobrevivirán"_**

* * *

_\- ¿Así que Vessaria fue a Aguasturbias porque recibió información sobre que la "Niebla Negra" vendrá más fuerte que nunca este año...? Y yo que creía que era por algo mucho más importante o interesante - _murmuró Syndra decepcionada.

_\- En parte, nunca sabes que esperar cuando se trata de las Islas de las Sombra y teniendo en cuenta los ataques que han hecho los años pasados... En fin, como ella no estará unos cuantos días más, ya que visitará otras ciudades-estado, dio un anuncio de que mientras ella este ausente los campeones podrán regresar a sus respectivos hogares y los invocadores también, solo que a algunos invocadores como yo, nos tenemos que quedar por si algo llegase a pasar en su ausencia... Pero bueno no importa ahora ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?_

_\- Un disfraz_ \- vio que Xina se comenzó a reír - _¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?_

_\- Buena broma hahaha_ \- se dejó de reír y regresó a su semblante serio - _Ahora en serio, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_\- Ya te dije que un disfraz_ \- respondió irritada.

-_ ¿Tu con disfraz? Eso solo significa que... ¿Irás a la fiesta de disfraces...?_

_\- No, no voy a ir, solo voy a salir a pedir dulces por las calles de Jonia como una chiquilla y por eso necesito mi disfraz de princesa hada_ \- respondió ella con ironía.

_\- Está bien, entonces vamos a tu habitación_ \- chasqueó los dedos y comenzaron a aparecer unas marcas en el piso justo debajo de ellas, para segundos después aparecier "como por arte de magia" en la habitación de Syndra - _Es más corto de esta manera, el elevador suele tardar mucho_ \- Syndra solo la observaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido - _Deja de hacer eso o conseguirás que te salgan más arrugas._

\- _¿Me estás diciendo vieja?_ \- dijo más enojada todavía.

\- _Tu fuiste la que dijo sobre estar vieja, yo solo dije que te saldrían arrugas si seguías haciendo eso..._ \- Xina se dirigió al pequeño closet de Syndra con una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó toda la ropa de ella y la puso sobre la cama, notó que la mayoría de los vestidos eran muy parecidos al que Syndra estaba usando en esos momentos, solo que eran de diferentes colores, todos oscuros - _¿Te gusta mucho ese vestido, no? Pero por si no sabías, te verías mucho mejor si usaras otra clase de ropa de vez en cuando..._

\- _Yo no te ando diciendo que te quites esa túnica morada así que déjame en paz_ \- Syndra se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y empezó a mirar su ropa - _Estas vestimentas son importantes para mí además así nunca olvidan que no deben de meterse con la Soberana Oscura... -_ la miró a los ojos - _el traje que llevo puesto pertenecía a una sabia jonia de hace ya varios años, por lo que logré investigar ella poseía un potencial mágico casi tan grande como el mío pero por ser tan idiota y hacerle caso a los demás sabios murió... Se supone que este traje ayuda a canalizar mejor la magia y por eso es "especial"._

\- _Que historia tan interesante..._ \- dijo Xina sin mucho interés, ella ya conocía esa historia, es más, ella fue la encargada de cuidar de aquellas vestimentas después de que su antigua dueña falleció. Xina permaneció en silencio mientras siguía mirando la ropa de Syndra pero no puedo encontrar nada que les sirviera o les fuese de utilidad - _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_

\- _Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasármela comprando ropa que ni siquiera usaría, además, el resto de mi ropa está en mi fortaleza._

\- _Mmm... A ver, tenemos poco tiempo como para ir a comprar ropa así que... ¿Y si usas uno de tus aspectos? Muchos de los campeones que irán usarán los suyos, podrías usar tu aspecto Justiciera, algo de amarillo no te vendría mal, te daría más vida._

\- _Odio el amarillo_ \- fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir ella.

-_ ¿Atlante?_

\- _Mmm no, tal vez la Reina de Diamantes, me gusta el vestido me hace ver elegante, refinada..._ \- fue interrumpida por Xina.

\- _Como tú digas..._ _Y yo que creía que no te gustaba el rosado, pero está bien aunque, ¿Quieres llevar la corona también? No es para que se te suba a la cabeza pero... Tu cabello es muy hermoso como para esconderlo en esa corona que aun no me acaba de convencer._

_\- Lo pensaré... - _dijo Syndra mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla de una forma un tanto chistosa haciendo como si de verdad lo estuviese pensando.

Xina le indicó a a Syndra que se pusiera su vestido mientras que ella llamaba a la recepción para pedir que les llevaran sus respectivas cenas a la habitación, tenían mucho por hacer y el tiempo cada vez corría más rápido, necesitaban buscar las alhajas, maquillaje, en fin, no tenían tiempo ni para ir a la cafetería de la Academia por sus respectivas cenas.

* * *

**(Horas después)**

_\- Zed date prisa, la fiesta hace mucho que empezó_ \- gritó Syndra esperando impaciente a que Zed saliera de su habitación.

_\- Dame un segundo -_ respondió él desde adentro -_ Además hay un refrán que dice **"la gente importante llega tarde..."**_

_\- Como tú digas... ¡Ahora sal!_ \- mientras terminaba de decir esto, vio a Zed salir con un traje de ninja pero era completamente diferente al que siempre usaba, era blanco con toques de azul oscuro en sus rodilleras, hombreras y en la armadura de su pecho, además de que se lograban ver sus musculosos brazos (Zed el Filo Relámpago) - _Vamos a una FIESTA DE DISFRACES, se supone que tenías que ir disfrazado._

-_ Por eso, voy para una fiesta de disfraces disfrazado de ninja..._\- miró a Sydra de pies a cabeza, lucía preciosa usando un vestido rojo con detalles amatistas y rosados que resaltaban su esbelta figura y su corona la cual la hacía ver como una reina -_ Con mi hermosa acompañante que el día de hoy luce preciosa _\- Syndra se sonrojó con el comentario del ninja_._

_\- Tonto -_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apegaba a él y se iban en dirección del Jardín Central de la Academia, el cual lo habían decorado perfectamente para la celebración del Harrowing de ese año.

El sendero que llevaba al jardín estaba completamente oscuro y rodeado de lo que parecía ser la famosa "Niebla Negra" proveniente de las Islas de la Sombra tan común en esa época, la cual le dificultaba la visibilidad del camino que seguían a Syndra, pero para su suerte, además de que Zed no tenía ni el más mínimo problema para ver en la oscuridad, delante de ellos iban otros campeones que también se dirigían hacia allí lo que le ayudó a no perderse en la oscuridad que los abrazaba bajo su velo. Mientras caminaban escucharon una terrorífica voz que les hablaba:

**_"Terribles son las historias que se cuentan sobre las Islas de la Sombra, y la Niebla Negra que las cubre... Si bien es cierto que las almas gentiles ya abandonaron el lugar maldito, a veces la oscuridad viene... POR TÍ. La Niebla Negra sube y baja como la marea, y de vez en cuando, en noches como esta, su oscuridad atraviesa los mares... Buscando... Explorando... Matando... A esa época se le conoce como... EL HARROWING. Durante el Harrowing, los espíritus de las Islas de las Sombra viajan errantes en la Niebla Negra. Acechando a los vivos, alimentando la oscuridad. Si el Harrowing te atrapa, no podrás regresar. Estarás maldito, condenado a vagar entre la Niebla Negra para siempre..."_**

Se escucharon abucheos de varios campeones después de que la voz se callara, algunos gritaban _**"Siempre hacen lo mismo todos los años"**_ y otros gritaban**_ "¿No se les ocurrió algo mejor que esa frase barata?"._**

**_"¡¿Y qué esperaban?! No hay finales felices cuando el Harrowing viene por tí." _**\- dijo aquella voz.

_\- ¿Eso es verdad?_ \- susurró Syndra.

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_\- A lo que dicen del Harrowing, hay muy pocos registros en los libros y por ende he leído muy poco sobre él, y al no estar en mi área de conocimiento me causa curiosidad saber un poco más sobre él._

Suspiró - _Una parte de lo que dijeron es verdad, años pasados han habido algunos ataques Aguasturbias y sus alrededores y dicen que cada vez la "Niebla Negra" se fortalece más, aunque también le ponen mucha ficción a ello_ \- respondió Zed - _Esto me recuerda a... No importa, olvídalo._

_\- ¿A qué te recuerda? Y no acepto un no por respuesta_ \- Zed solo permaneció callado y siguió caminando -_ Responde_ \- seguía sin obtener respuesta -_ ¡Zed!_

_\- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo._

_\- Entonces dime a qué te recordó_ \- lo detuvo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, Syndra estaba completamente seria.

_\- No tienes remedio... cuando te encaprichas con algo no hay quien te haga cambiar de idea... Terca._

_\- Claro, me conoces demasiado bien_ \- dijo con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

_\- Me recordó a cuando estaba en la Orden Kinkou, un 31 de Octubre hace ya varios años, habíamos ido al pueblo que quedaba cerca a la orden Shen, su padre y yo a "recoger dulces", mientras caminábamos por las calles vimos una gran aglomeración de personas y eso llamó la curiosidad de Shen y mía y le pedimos a nuestro maestro que nos llevara, al llegar allí vimos que se trataba de una lúgubre presentación de títeres que recontaba una historia muy conocida en Auguasturbias y el hombre que la interpretaba al final dijo la misma frase que acabaron de decir._

_\- Ya veo..._ \- después todo quedó en completo silencio. El ambiente se sentía pesado y sentían como si alguien más los observara, entonces, todo el sendero fue iluminado con unas tenues luces de color azul oscuro, morado y blanco, y se oyó una voz más grave romper el silencio y decir:

_"Justo a tiempo... Prepárense, amigos. El Harrowing ya está aquí."_

**N/A**

**Si alguien más se preguntó lo mismo que Hija del Hielo déjenme decirles que deben *usar la imaginación* ok no hahahaha :v (si quieren saber la grandiosa respuesta manden PM -.-) Respondiendo a lo que preguntaste Daniel supongo que podría decir que sí, aunque supongo que no tendrán demasiada relevancia en el fic. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre qué papel cumplirá Xina en el fic y cosas así, déjenme explicárselos aquí abajo:**

**Ella se podría decir, que es la mano derecha de Vessaria, o sea, hace parte del Alto Consejo de Invocadores, ella solía invocar a menudo a Syndra pero como ahora pertenece al consejo no le queda tiempo ya que debe de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ella se preocupa mucho por Syndra, aunque a veces no se lo demuestre, ya que se siente en parte culpable por el pasado de Syndra ya que Xina es de Jonia y tuvo que ver en las decisiones que tomaron los sabios jonios sobre qué harían con Syndra cuando solo era una niña (Syndra no lo sabe), además de que ella fue quien le entregó las vestimentas que Syndra usa a su antiguo mentor "Mao" (Después de que él murió, mientras Syndra revisaba sus cosas encontró el traje que ahora usa). Xina aparece ahora ya que como ella dijo más arriba, Syndra necesitará su ayuda, diferente a solo ayudarla con la ropa que llevaría a la fiesta de disfraces...**

**Los sensuales reviews son el pan de cada día de un escritor, gracias chicos/as, señores/as, perros, gatos, etc... xD Y bue, hasta el otro cap n_n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

**_"Manda a volar la razón y enloquece"_**

Al final del sendero lograron visualizar mesas alrededor de una gran pista de baile, había una tarima bastante grande en donde habían unos instrumentos musicales que a juzgar por su apariencia, parecían ser de la banda Pentakill. Zyra, quien también se encontraba en la tarima les dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes y les avisó que en unas cuantas horas empezaría el concurso de baile de parejas.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con telarañas, las cuales se pusieron con la ayuda de Elise; Habían calabazas de distintos tamaños distribuidas por todo el lugar y la "Niebla Negra" que no podía faltar. A un costado de la pista de baile, había una gran mesa con aperitivos y bebidas. Los meseros estaban ofreciendo un cóctel llamado "Cóctel Escalofriante", al cual solo unos pocos se atrevieron a probar al principio pero después de ver que tenía un gran sabor, casi todos los presentes terminaron bebiéndolo entre ellos Zed, el cual se vio obligado por Syndra a beberlo para que ella pudiera verificar que si sabía "bien" y atreverse a probar solo un poco ya que a ella no le gustaba beber, o mejor dicho nunca en su vida lo había hecho porque según Mao las bebidas alcohólicas eran muy malas para el cuerpo y ella siempre había creído ciegamente en eso, pero ese cóctel había llamado su atención.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y la fiesta seguía bastante animada, más de lo que debería se podría decir, muchos campeones ya estaban pasados de tragos y se empezaba a notar en el ambiente. Las mesas estaban repletas y la bebida no para de correr, hasta los pequeños Yordles habían decidido tomar algunas gotas de alcohol, una decisión no muy buena por su parte debido a su pequeño tamaño. Otros como Olaf, Yasuo y Tryndamere estaban compitiendo para ver quién bebía más cerveza en menos tiempo. Sona (quien estaba usando su aspecto de Musa) estaba tocando su Etwahl, el cual incitaba al baile lento entre las parejas. Una de las parejas que más destacaban eran Katarina quien llevaba orejas de gato e iba vestida como tal (Katarina minina) y Talon quien estaba usando una camiseta grisácea sin mangas y con una bufanda de color rojo que cubría su boca (Talon espadragón), al cual la pelirroja lo había obligado a bailar con ella en contra de su voluntad, mientras que Cassiopeia, quien llevaba su aspecto "Mítica", se burlaba por la falta de coordinación de sus "hermanos" y por cada vez que su hermana pisaba a Talon.

En una de las esquinas, varios campeones habían juntado algunas mesas y se habían sentado a jugar "Verdad o Reto", entre los campeones presentes las que más resaltaban eran Miss Fortune, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido púrpura con una abertura dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha (Miss Fortune la Agente Secreta) pero se encontraba sin sus inseparables pistolas gemelas, "Descarga y Pavor", las cuales había tenido que entregar en un reto a Gangplank, quien usaba su aspecto de Sultán, ya que él la había retado a que lo besara o sino tendría que entregar sus pistolas, las cuales entregó a regañadientes; Y la otra campeona era Nidalee, quien llevaba una escoba, un sombrero y un vestido parecido a los que suelen usar las brujas (Nidalee embrujada) y a la cual la retaron a que le bailara sensualmente a Rengar, quien usaba su aspecto de Cazador Nocturno.

En una mesa alejada de los demás estaban Zed y Syndra charlando. Un mesero pasó ofreciendo vodka pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, así que sólo se limitaron a pedir un par de refrescos. Gragas, quien los había visto pedir unos simples refrescos en vez de su precioso licor, se acercó a ellos con varios barriles y copas.

_\- Creo que alguien por aquí necesita un trago_ \- dijo mientras les empezaba a servir - _Para la hermosa señorita aquí presente una copa del vino más fino de toda Runaterra y para su acompañante cerveza_ \- Zed frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Gragas, pero nadie lo podía notar gracias a su máscara.

_\- No bebemos_ \- dijo Zed completamente serio.

_\- Vamos niño bonito_ \- alzó la botella de cerveza y se la entregó - _Como decía mi padre, uno al año no hace daño, ¿cierto señorita?_

_\- Vamos Zed, solo una copa y ya, ¿vale?_

Suspiró - _Está bien, pero después no te quejes por la resaca._

Syndra empezó con una copa de vino y después pidió otra y otra, hasta que ya se había bebido nueve copas y el efecto del alcohol ya se le estaba empezando a notar aunque eso aparentemente no le importaba ya que aún tenía deseos de más; Para haber sido la primera vez que bebía alcohol le gustó mucho, más de lo que debería se podría decir.

_\- Syndra, ya has bebido demasiado_ \- le dijo Zed mientras le quitaba la copa de vino que se iba a tomar. Él aún se encontraba sobrio ya que solo había bebido una botella de cerveza y el "Cóctel Escalofriante"- _Lo mejor será irnos pronto, no estás en tus cinco sentidos._

_\- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer_ \- respondió Syndra mientras se reía - _Y claro que estoy en mis ocho sentidos._

_\- Syndra, es en serio_ \- le dijo completamente serio.

_\- Shhh aguafiestas ¿Y si vamos a bailar, eh? A ver si así te diviertes un rato señor gruñón_ \- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_\- No estoy para bailes ahora._

_\- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes_ \- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la pista de baile tropezando con todo aquel con el que se encontraba.

Mientras Syndra estaba bailando con todo campeón que se le aparecía, alguien aprovechó esa oportunidad para sentarse en la mesa donde estaba un Zed bastante enojado.

_\- Parece que te dejaron solo pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para hacerte compañía mí querido Zed _\- dijo Ahri mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que hacía solo segundos estaba ocupada por Syndra. Ella iba vestida con unos shorts cortos, una chaqueta y una blusa color rosa con un escote bastante pronunciado (Ahri la Estrella del Pop).

-_ Estoy bien gracias, deberías estar bailando con cualquiera de los demás que estar aquí perdiendo tu tiempo._

_\- ¿Para qué estar con esos idiotas si puedo estar con la única persona que de verdad me interesa?_

_\- Ahri..._ \- dijo un poco irritado.

-_ Dame sólo una oportunidad, esta noche nada más y no te volveré a molestar con el tema_ \- dijo prácticamente suplicando la mujer zorro.

Zed se quedó pensando un momento en lo que le había pedido la mujer zorro -_ Está bien -_ dijo finalmente.

-_ ¿Quieres una copa?_ \- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer zorro.

Zed miró a Syndra bailando alegremente rodeada de muchos campeones lo cuales ya estaban borrachos e intentaban manosearla, cosa que parecía no importarle a ella en lo absoluto, antes, parecía gustarle aquella _atención innecesaria._ Segundos después observó como algunos de ellos la ayudaban a subir a la tarima y le pasaron un micrófono junto con una copa de vino para posteriormente comenzar a cantar. Tenía que admitir que no lo hacía tan mal pero no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba cantando, algunas frases de la canción decían: _"Vale más una empanada" - _decía con la copa de vino en alto -_ "Que tu desgraciado amoor"_ \- mientras que los demás campeones le hacían la segunda. Este "espectáculo" fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Zed el cual solo se limitó a decir - **_Que sean dos._**

Ahri llamó a un mesero y le pidió que les llevara una botella de vino y dos copas. Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran la botella de vino, Ahri empezó a coqueteare al ninja sin tratar de disimular en lo absoluto, no le importaba que los demás los vieran porque además quería exactamente eso, que los vieran juntos. Se sentó en las piernas de Zed de forma seductora, acción que hizo que él se sobresaltara y se levantara de inmediato, lo que casi provocó que Ahri cayera al piso, aunque para su suerte, él la garró de la muñeca antes de que eso pasara. Ahri se incorporó y corrió la silla en la que antes estaba sentada acomodándola al lado de Zed, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en la pista de baile, más específicamente en Syndra, le enojaba mucho lo que ella estaba haciendo pero él no iría a rogarle, al día siguiente tendrían una buena charla sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. Mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Ahri tomó esa oportunidad para intentar quitarle la máscara. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar de quitársela, Zyra, quien estaba encima de la tarima, llamó la atención de todos ya que daría un mensaje importante.

_"Llegó la hora del concurso de baile de parejas, los interesados por favor pasar al centro de la pista, empezaremos en cinco minutos"_

Después de dar ese mensaje, Zyra le hizo una señal a Sona para que fuera a cambiarse a su traje de DJ para así poder comenzar con el concurso. La presentación de la banda Pentakill estaba planeada para después del concurso ya que casi ningún campeón tenía la más mínima idea de cómo bailar Metal y sería un poco injusto poner ese género en la competencia de baile. Los ojos de Ahri se iluminaron ante aquel anuncio, se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Zed del brazo llevándolo hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

_\- ¿Qué crees que haces?_ \- preguntó molesto mientras se zafaba de su agarre y se devolvía a la mesa en donde antes estaba sentado.

_\- Vamos -_ le insistió la mujer zorro -_ Será divertido._

_\- No -_ la fulminó con la mirada.

-_ Ella se está divirtiendo... **Sin ti **-_ señaló a Syndra cantando toda clase de música en la tarima recibiendo halagos y piropos de otros campeones - _¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? Solo por hoy..._ \- después de pensarlo por un momento Zed aceptó a regañadientes, ¿De qué le servía amargarse la noche solo porque Syndra estaba bailando y divirtiéndose con otros que no eran él? - _**"Tal vez esto me ayude a distraerme un rato"**_ \- pensó.

Syndra, quien ya había terminado con su "show" quiso participar en aquel concurso de baile así que se dispuso a regresar a la mesa en donde había dejado a Zed para ver si ahora él si quería bailar, ya que sabía que él era muy bueno en ello _\- aunque él no lo quisiese admitir - _además de competitivo y que siempre buscaba ganar. Mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa lo vio con quien menos pensaban encontrarlo en esos momentos, la zorra de Ahri. Estaba enojada, ¿La zorra había esperado a que ella hubiera dejado a Zed solo por un momento para tratar de robárselo? No, las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Decidió que iría a reclamarle pero después se arrepintió, sería rebajarse al nivel de la zorra y Syndra estaba muy por encima de ella - _**"Tal vez lo mejor sería..."**_ \- se puso a mirar a su alrededor, buscaría a alguien para darle celos a Zed - **_"Así dejará a esa estúpida zorra..."_** \- pensó.

Comenzó a juzgar a sus potenciales parejas, vio a Varus, quien llevaba su aspecto de Operación Ártica, sentado en una de las mesas -_** "Tal vez él..."**_ \- antes de terminar su frase vio como Soraka, quien usaba su aspecto de Segadora de Almas, llegaba y se sentaba junto a él. Siguió buscando y encontró a su amigo Xerath, quien llevaba su aspecto de Guardián de las Arenas, pero estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Azir, quien llevaba su aspecto Galáctico, además de que a él tampoco le gustaba bailar. Miró hacia el lugar de los demacianos - _**"No... demasiado buenos para mi gusto"**_ -. Los noxianos ni que se diga, los zaunitas y los monstruos de las Islas de la Sombra mucho menos. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y vio a quien podría considerar su amigo, Malzahar quien usaba su aspecto de Genio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Kassadin - _**"Se supone que esto es una fiesta y esos idiotas discutiendo... Se me están acabando las opciones aunque..."** _\- se fijó en Yasuo, el cual estaba alejado de los demás campeones tocando su armónica (ya que iba con su aspecto de Yasuo el Forajido) -_**"Supongo que él me podría ayudar"** _\- pensó para sí misma mientras se acercaba lentamente al vagabundo.

-_ ¿En qué la puedo ayudar bella dama?_ \- preguntó Yasuo caballerosamente.

\- _Quería preguntarte si querías participar conmigo en la competencia de baile, aparentemente no tengo pareja esta noche y me gustaría participar contigo, ¿te animas?_ \- dijo con una sonrisa falsa la cual para su suerte Yasuo se creyó - **_"Esto es por una buena causa Syndra... Será solo por un momento nada más..._ **\- lo miró con detenimiento - _**Aunque debo admitir que está como quiere..."** _\- pensó para sí misma y se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro la cual llamó la atención del vagabundo.

\- _¿Una señorita tan hermosa como usted sin acompañante? Estaría más que gustoso de ser su compañero esta noche_ \- Yasuo guardó su armónica en su bolsillo y tomó la delicada mano de Syndra guiándola hasta el centro de la pista de baile con una sonrisa triunfante, como si ya hubieran ganado el concurso por el simple hecho de ir juntos.

_"Muy bien, el concurso de baile va a comenzar. Por favor cada pareja ubicarse en el lugar que se le indicará a continuación"_ \- informó Zyra.

Después de esto hizo una señal y aparecieron al frente de cada pareja cuatro campeones, los cuales eran: Vladimir, el cual iba vestido con su aspecto Nosferatu; Elise, la cual llevaba su aspecto el Pétalo Mortal; LeBlanc, quien llevaba su aspecto de Hija de los Cuervos; y Wukong, el cual usaba su aspecto del Inframundo.

**_"La primera pareja son Zed y Ahri"_** \- Vladimir los guió hasta la esquina superior derecha y les puso unas insignias con el N° 1, después de hecho esto desapareció.

**_"La segunda pareja son Syndra y Yasuo"_** \- Ambas parejas cruzaron miradas rápidas antes de ser guiados por Elise hasta la esquina superior izquierda y esta les puso unas insignias con el N° 2.

**_"La tercera pareja son Katarina y Talon"_** \- Los cuales fueron guiados por LeBlanc (la cual no era la verdadera sino su Imagen Especular) hasta la esquina inferior derecha y esta les entregó una insignia con el N° 3 antes de desaparecer en un humo rosa.

**_"La cuarta y última pareja son... ¡¿Lissandra y Brand?!_"** \- Muchas miradas de sorpresa se fijaron sobre ambos campeones - _"¿No que se odiaban a muerte?"_ murmuraban algunos - _"Parece que a ellos dos les aplica el refrán que dice los polos opuestos se atraen..." - _decían otros. A ellos los guió Wukong hasta la esquina inferior izquierda y les entregó la insignia con el N° 4.

_"El concurso se dividirá en dos etapas, en la primera los números impares competirán entre sí, o sea la pareja N° 1 contra la pareja N° 3 y los pares igual, es decir, las parejas N° 2 y 4; En la segunda etapa las dos parejas que resulten ganadoras de la primera competirán entre sí para definir el ganador. Tendrán que bailar durante dos minutos diferentes géneros musicales que serán elegidos al azar por DJ Sona y al final, los ganadores podrán escoger entre dos premios: el 1ro es una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna en el mejor restaurante de todo Valoran y la 2da es inmunidad a sanciones y libertad de usar sus habilidades sin restricciones durante una semana" _\- indicó Zyra. - _"Tienen dos minutos para terminar de acicalarse" - _agregó.

Ahri y Zed, quien fue arrastrado por la mujer zorro, se acercaron a Syndra y Yasuo quienes se encontraban hablando tranquilamente y dándose una que otra mirada seductoras por parte de la maga y de complicidad por parte del vagabundo - "Al parecer se llevaban muy bien esos dos, _más de lo que deberían podría decir_"- pensó un Zed bastante enojado.

_\- Hacen bonita pareja -_ dijo Ahri mientras se apegaba más a Zed quedando hombro con hombro, aunque ella era más baja que él.

-_ Gracias, aunque lamentablemente sólo estoy acompañando a esta bella señorita_ \- dijo Yasuo mientras agarraba a Syndra de la cintura apegándola más a él lo que la hizo sobresaltarse y a Zed enojarse mucho más, si no hubiera sido por que trataba de auto-controlarse y que además estaba prohibido asesinar en la Academia, Yasuo ya estaría muerto. - _¿No es así Syndra?_

\- _C-claro_ \- respondió Syndra. Fijó su mirada en Yasuo, la fría y penetrante mirada de Zed la estaba perturbando, sabía que estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero fue por él que ella llegó hasta ese extremo.

\- _Bonita máscara ninja, ¿te la hizo tu mamá?_ \- dijo Yasuo con una sonrisa burlona mientras estiraba su mano para darle un apretón de manos a Zed pero este lo dejó con la mano estirada y sacó sus cuchillas, Zed tenía una mirada asesina y lo comenzó a rodear un aura negra con algunos rayos azules - _No aguantas una simple broma, ja..._

\- _C-creo que lo mejor será irnos_ \- interrumpió Syndra mientras arrastraba a Yasuo en la dirección contraria a la que estaban Ahri y Zed.

\- _Bueno nosotros nos despedimos_ \- Yasuo se comenzó a reír mientras iba caminando junto a Syndra hasta una de las mesas a esperar que las dos primeras parejas terminaran para ellos empezar a competir - _Ninjas, odio a esos tipos..._ \- murmuró, comentario al cual Syndra solo permaneció callada.

El primer round lo ganaron Zed y Ahri con mucha facilidad, los noxianos podían bailar muy bien pero no estaban coordinados en lo absoluto, factor que les jugó en contra y por esto perdieron.

\- _¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido además de que fue relativamente fácil_ \- dijo Ahri con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una mesa vacía - _Eres muy buen bailarín, deberías sacarle más provecho a esa habilidad tuya._

\- _Como tú digas..._ \- dijo sin prestar mucho interés a lo que la mujer zorro le estaba diciendo ya que tenía su mirada fija en Syndra y Yasuo. Al estar tan distraído, no logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el Encato **[E] **de Ahri y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, la cual le quitó la máscara rápidamente y la sorpresa invadió su rostro, nunca había logrado ver a Zed sin máscara - _"**Es más guapo de lo que pensaba..."** -_ pensó - _**"Pero me tengo que dar prisa, el efecto de mi Encanto ya casi va a desaparecer..."** \- _cada vez se fue acercando más y más a él terminando con la distancia que los separaba, cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse sintió como alguien la empujó bruscamente haciéndola caer al piso y logrando así sacar a Zed de su trance.

\- _¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ZORRA?!_ \- le gritó Syndra mientras sus esferas empezaban a rodear a Ahri - _Esta es mi última advertencia, ¡ALÉJATE DE ZED!_ \- en ese momento todas las miradas se pusieron sobre ellas dos y se paró el concurso.

\- _¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer además por lo menos yo si lo valoro y no lo dejo tirado!_ \- respondió Ahri mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba el vestido, mientras que la multitud empezaba gritar _¡pelea! ¡pelea!_

\- _Si quieres pelea, ¡Pelea tendrás!_ \- gritó Syndra abalanzándose sobre Ahri y agarrándola del pelo.

_¡Que se quiten la ropa!_ dijo uno entre la multitud _¡Sí, que se la quiten! _gritaron los demás. Syndra había tirado sus largos guantes al piso y se estaba empezando a quitar su corona junto con Ahri quien ya se estaba empezando a quitar la blusa cuando fueron interrumpidas por Zed.

\- _No creí que fueran a llegar hasta este extremo_ \- dijo decepcionado - _Nos vamos_ \- dijo esto y cargó a Syndra en sus brazos para sacarla de allí.

\- _¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITA ZORRA!_ \- gritó Syndra a lo lejos.

Zed estaba en completo silencio, no le quería hablar a Syndra, estaba demasiado enojado con ella por todo lo que había y lo mejor sería quedarse callado si no quería perder el control y empeorar las cosas.

_\- Perdóname... Por todo..._ \- le susurró ella al oído mientras comenzaba a darle besos suaves y pausados en el rostro, pero él hizo caso omiso a las palabras que ella le decía.

Al llegar a la habitación de Syndra, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. La dejó con sumo cuidado en la cama, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida aun enojado con ella.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de girarla sintió los brazos de Syndra alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole salir, ¿Qué estaría pensando hacer? No lo sabía, pero fuese lo que fuese no lo aceptaría.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de quitar los brazos de ella de su cuerpo, aunque si así lo hubiese querido lo habría hecho fácilmente pero no, ya que _– aunque no le gustara admitirlo -_ a él le encantaba sentirla cerca suyo, la calma y calidez que ella le brindaba ninguna otra persona en el mundo se lo había dado, por eso también la amaba, por darle todo aquello a cambio de nada.

Podía contar con los dedos de su mano derecha las veces en las que le había dicho que la amaba, solo dos, solo dos malditas veces se lo había dicho, en cambio ella siempre le recordaba lo mucho que le importaba, con pequeños gestos sutiles o a veces solo era directa y se lo decía sin rodeos, pero él no era así. Su carácter y las sombras, las cuales cada vez que tenían chance trataban de aumentar su influencia en él y dominarlo, no le permitían a veces expresarse tal como quería con ella, Zed sólo quería demostrarle que significa demasiado para él y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a salvo y que sea feliz, pero ahora era una situación muy diferente. Pudo observar como ella lentamente lo soltaba de su agarre y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

_\- Duerme aquí esta noche... _\- su voz era un susurró casi imperceptible pero en el silencio en el que se encontraban se escuchaba perfectamente. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar entre él y la puerta, y entonces agregó – _Por favor…_

_\- … - _suspiró pesadamente, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Al parecer si, otras veces ya le había pedido lo mismo pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores ocasiones. Los ojos de ella tenían un brillo diferente al que solían tener, reflejaban deseo, y aquellas inocentes palabras estaban manchadas con un pequeño toque de lujuria impropio de ella, ¿Eso estaría siendo producto del alcohol? Probablemente, y con mayor razón no pensaba en ceder, aunque a lo mejor podría divertirse un rato… Y conseguir que ella se disculpara y no volviera a repetir lo que hizo en la fiesta… Aunque después, cuando estuviera sobria, lo golpeara y le gritara. _– No sé qué decir… -_ dijo finalmente. Notó como ella lo observaba expectante, y en el momento en que terminó de pronunciar aquella frase, ella posó sus manos en los hombros de él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, cosa a la que él no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Él continuó caminando, mientras era empujado por ella hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con algo sólido y gracias a la muy querida gravedad cayó de espaldas sobre algo suave y cómodo, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que creía que caería al piso más sin embargo cayó sobre la cama de Syndra. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, vio como Syndra se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él impidiéndole levantarse, aunque si de verdad hubiese querido quitársela de encima, lo habría hecho sin mucha dificultad.

Ella juntó sus labios con los de él depositando un beso apasionado y húmedo mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a quitarle la parte superior del traje, dejando al descubierto el torso de Zed. Pocos segundos después alejó a regañadientes sus labios de los de él, maldijo a sus pulmones por necesitar del preciado oxígeno para poder funcionar. Se sentó a un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Zed y susurró en voz baja un _"¿Me ayudas con esto, por favor?" _mientras comenzaba a bajar solo un poco el cierre de su vestido, indicándole que se refería a eso en particular.

Después de quitarle el vestido, dejándola sólo con su ropa interior, él la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y coló una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Acercó sus labios a los de Syndra y mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella haciéndola sonreír para después besarla de una forma más profunda y sin mucha suavidad. Le acarició suavemente su tersa mejilla, ella imitó su misma acción y rozó su mejilla con su suave mano, para después comenzar a viajar a sus orejas, sus sienes y por último la parte posterior de su cabeza y enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de él sin romper el beso, hasta que los pulmones de ambos clamaron por el preciado oxígeno una vez más, y entonces, él comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de ella dándole pequeñas lamidas y succionando su piel, marcando aquel lugar a propósito.

Sus manos viajaron hasta los pechos de ella, entonces comenzó a masajearlos por encima del sujetador mientras mordía levemente la piel que se dejaba ver, sacándole pequeños gemidos ahogados que lo incitaban a continuar. Después de esto, empezó a bajar lentamente los tirantes del sostén de Syndra dejando al descubierto los grandes pechos de ella, comenzó a acariciarlos y morderlos haciéndola retorcerse y gemir de placer más que antes. Luego comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de ella mientras le daba besos suaves dejando un rastro de calor en Syndra, y entonces se detuvo en donde empezaban las bragas de ella.

Después de esto Syndra no sintió nada más, solo el vacío por la ausencia de aquel embriagador tacto que se había esfumado así nada más. Observó a Zed parado a un lado de su cama ¿En qué momento se había quitado de encima de ella? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que las cosas no se quedarían así, ¿Acaso solo había estado jugando con ella? ¿Haciéndole falsas ilusiones? No, no podía permitir eso, pero debía tratar por lo menos de mantenerse calmada, aunque tanto alcohol que había ingerido no la hacía pensar con claridad.

\- _Zed... -_ susurró ella en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él y lo volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Justo después de que ella lo besara, sintió la punzada de dolor en su pecho incrementarse notoriamente. Desde que había comenzado aquella dichosa "Fiesta de Disfraces" le había estado doliendo pero muy mínimamente que casi ni lo sentía, pero ahora era prácticamente insoportable.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia un rincón poco iluminado y pudo distinguir a su sombra entre la sombra que formaban los objetos por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Pocos segundos después su sombra apareció a su lado, sin que Syndra pudiese verla, y comenzó a susurrarle al oído cosas que solo él pudo escuchar, lo cual lo hizo sobresaltarse y volvió a sentir la punzada de dolor en su pecho esta vez más fuerte _\- Syndra basta_ \- dijo secamente mientras la alejaba y trataba de tomar sus cosas para salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

_\- Ambos deseamos que pase... -_ lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que huyera - _¿Por qué te detienes?_ \- se acercó más a él y lo volvió a besar.

\- _No es lo correcto además de que tú no quieres hacer esto... Todo esto es producto del alcohol..._ \- dijo él en un susurro casi implorando para que lo dejara ir, solo por esta vez, aunque conociéndola como la conocía, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- _¡Tú no sabes lo que quiero!_ \- gritó molesta al ver el rechazo de Zed.

\- _Syndra no me hagas esto más difícil..._ \- le dio la espalda a Syndra, la punzada en su pecho no paraba. Pudo notar como su sombra se iba fusionando con él como tratando de dominarlo, pero no podía ceder ante esta, _¡Él era el Maestro de las Sombras! _unas simples sombras no lo controlarían.

\- _¿Es por Ahri? ¿Te gusta, no?_ \- susurró Syndra en voz baja mientras se sentaba lentamente en su cama y empezaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- _Ahri no tiene nada que ver..._ \- susurró Zed tratando de regresar en sí mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y trataba de secarle las lágrimas. No le gustaba verla llorar, y mucho menos por su culpa, pero esta vez no podía complacerla en lo que le pedía.

\- _¿Entonces por qué...?_ \- susurró - _¿Por qué Zed? ¿No ves que te amo...? ¿Acaso tu no me amas como yo a ti...?_

-_ Porque te amo no puedo hacerlo, no es lo correcto..._ \- cada vez la punzada se intensificaba más, si él hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, hace mucho habría perdido la conciencia, más sin embargo él aun seguía allí, tratando de luchar con sus demonios internos y de calmar a Syndra.

\- _¡LARGO!_ \- le gritó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama boca abajo - _¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!_ \- gritaba entre sollozos.

-_ Syndra..._ \- **_"No la puedo dejar sola pero..." _**\- pensaba para sí. Si solo ella pudiera entender su situación sería mucho mejor, pero lamentablemente entre las grandes capacidades de ella no estaba leer mentes.

-_ ¡¿NO ME OÍSTE?! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!_ \- dijo golpeando la almohada bruscamente, pero pocos segundos después se quedo completamente quieta y esto lo alarmó.

\- _No te puedo dejar así..._ \- se acercó a ella lentamente, retiró algunos mechones del cabello de ella y pudo que Syndra se había quedado profundamente dormida para su fortuna.

La acobijó suavemente con las sábanas, y decidió que lo mejor sería irse, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto sobre lo que estaba pasando con su sombra y aquella punzada de dolor en su pecho. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse de la cama notó que ella lo agarró de la muñeca débilmente - _**"Otra vez no..."**_ \- pensaba para sí.

_"Zed... Quédate... conmigo... por favor..." _se escuchaba un susurró en la habitación _"Qué-da-te..."_. Se acercó a Syndra y notó que no se había despertado, estaba soñando y hablaba entre sueños, se veía hermosa y tan calmada mientras dormía. - _**"No la quiero dejar sola pero est-"**_ \- sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, sus extremidades perdieron su fuerza drásticamente, y entonces cayó inconsciente al lado de Syndra, mientras que al pie de la cama los observaban varias sombras en silencio.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: En la fiesta.**

\- _Irelia ven conmigo_ \- dijo Ahri mientras sacaba a Irelia de la fiesta y se la llevaba hacia el interior de la Academia.

\- _Oye ¿qué te pasa?_ \- preguntó Irelia mientras se zafaba del agarre de la mujer zorro - _Debes tener una muy buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí_ \- dijo enojada.

\- _¿Te acuerdas de lo que te había pedido que me ayudaras meses atrás sobre **"ya sabes quien"**? Pues el plan sigue en pie, deberá pagar por hacerme pasar el ridículo delante de todos_ \- dijo Ahri mientras trataba de contener su ira - y _ese invocador _nos ayudará, la Soberana Oscura deseará estar muerta.

\- _Ya era hora, desde que me hablaste del plan estaba ansiosa por llevarlo a cabo_ \- dijo Irelia con una sonrisa malisiosa.

**N/A**

**¿Creyeron que aquí habría sexo? ¿Sí? Pues no! Muajajaja :v Bueno, no por ahora. Lo se, soy telible :v Sorry, de verdad necesitaba poner a la odiosa sombra que aparece en los momentos menos oportunos :v **

**Es gracioso (para mí) ver como la idea de la fiesta que tenía (que ya tenía una parte escrita y eso) terminó así :v Algo diferente de a como lo tenía antes pero bue, después de hacerle tantos ajustes creo que finalmente me convenció xD/ RubyLRed a mí también me gusta más la skin de Zed SKT pero creí conveniente poner la Filo Relámpago mejor xD**

**¿Reviews?**

**Si se preguntan por la canción se llama "Vale más una empanada" de Alex Vargas, es un cantante de música "vieja" como decimos aquí (o sea música de despecho) y esa canción suena mucho en la radio xD (No, no le estoy haciendo publicidad e_e) ****Y bue hasta el otro cap n_n (creo que podré subir los próximos caps con un poco más de frecuencia ya que salí a vacaciones de mitad de año, Yeah! xD )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

Syndra se despertó de golpe, sentía una gran jaqueca y no recordaba que había pasado el día anterior, _"¿Qué pasó ayer?" "¿Dónde estoy?"_ miles de preguntas como estas se formulaba a sí misma sin poder darse respuesta alguna. Lo único que recordaba era que había asistido a la fiesta de disfraces y el momento en que Ahri le lanzó su Encanto a... Zed - _**Maldita zorra...**_ \- murmuró en voz baja - _**"Un momento... ¿Zed? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? Pero antes que nada tengo que salir ya mismo de este lugar..."**_ \- pensó. En esos momentos ya no importaba lo que Ahri había hecho en la fiesta, necesitaba salir de ese lugar a toda costa, pero sus fuerzas solo le daban para mantenerse despierta. Estaba cansada, no podía usar ni siquiera su magia, se sentía impotente, esa sensación le recordaba su juventud en su fortaleza con su antiguo mentor, cuando la angustia la invadió al no sentir su poder crecer en su interior como normalmente lo hacía. Intentó levantarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, notó que estaba encadenada de pies y manos, las cadenas de sus manos colgaban del techo de aquel lugar y las de sus pies firmemente pegadas al piso, no lograría salir de allí, no sin la ayuda de alguien - _**"Ni Zed ni nadie sabe que estoy aquí... No sé por qué tendré la leve sospecha de que esto tiene que ver con esa estúpida zorra... Ja... Como sea… Apenas descubra quién fue el idiota que me dejó encerrada aquí deseará estar muerto"**_ \- pensó. Forcejeó lo que más pudo una vez más, trató de usar su magia para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano y lo único que logró con ello fue agotarse mucho más.

Empezó entonces a mirar a su alrededor, notó que estaba en una habitación bastante pequeña y oscura, no lograba ver mucho a su alrededor ya que la única fuente de luz provenía de una pequeña rendija en la puerta, y entonces escuchó pasos bajando una escaleras - _**"¿Estoy en un sótano?"** _– Fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza - _**"Y si es así ¿Este podría ser el sótano de la academia?"**_\- pensó para sí misma, pero en esos momentos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y entonces vio a quienes menos quería ver en esos momentos, Irelia y Ahri, quienes al verla esbozaron grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y entonces recordó lo que había pasado horas antes.

***Flashback***

Syndra estaba sentada en su cama cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con una fina sábana blanca mirando en dirección a la puerta, o mejor dicho a Zed, quien le estaba dando la espalda mientras se terminaba de poner su camiseta y la parte superior de su armadura.

**_\- Puedo preguntar... ¿cómo te hiciste eso? -_ **susurró Syndra mirando fijamente lo que parecía ser una "marca" en la espalda de Zed y pudo notar como esta se empezaba a propagar lentamente a lo largo de la espalda de él pero Zed solo permaneció callado y terminó de ponerse su camiseta. _**\- Hey... Te estoy hablando... Responde... -**_ susurró. Antes de que Zed se pusiera su máscara la miró de una forma de la que nunca había visto a Syndra, era una mirada fría y vacía que no expresaba ni la más mínima emoción y después sólo desapareció dejando una simple sombra en su lugar que pocos segundos después desapareció -_** Tal vez ayer hice algo que le molestó... -**_ susurró con un tono melancólico **_\- Vamos Syndra... Trata de recordar… -_** puso ambas manos en sus sienes tratando de concentrarse, pero la jaqueca que tenía por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior más el brillo en el piso _– el cual indicaba que había sido invocada –_ la interrumpieron, logrando así que ella no pudiera recordar nada de lo que había pasado con Zed.

Salió rápidamente de su cama y se dispuso a organizarse velozmente, tal vez un combate la haría aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y tal vez podría encontrar a Zed y disculparse por lo que sea que ella hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a sala de invocación recordó que la Alta Consejera Vessaria no se encontraba en la Academia y muchos campeones e invocadores no se encontraban allí y por ende los combates estaban suspendidos, lo que significaba que si la habían invocado solo podía ser...

Blanco, todo quedó en blanco para Syndra en el momento en que cayó al suelo segada por una fuerte luz. Escuchaba algunos murmullos a su alrededor pero no lograba distinguir de quienes eran además de que tampoco podía moverse, trató de abrir un poco sus ojos y en el momento que lo hizo, fue golpeada por alguien fuertemente, logrando quedar inconsciente.

***Fin del flashback***

\- Al fin tendrás lo que te mereces bruja – dijo Irelia mientras se acercaba un poco a Syndra - Te ves patética… Ah no, siempre te ves igual jajaja - se burló.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de mi Zed... - dijo Ahri acercándose a Syndra y la agarró fuertemente de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos - Pero lo hecho, hecho está… - la soltó bruscamente - ¡AHORA PAGARÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – Después de decir esto escuchó una casi inaudible carcajada por parte de Syndra que la hizo enojar más - ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia estúpida? – preguntó. La sacaba de quicio que no la estuviera tomando en serio pero pronto Syndra vería que jamás debió haberse metido con SU Zed.

\- Me dan risa porque recurren a un método tan patético como est… - antes de que pudiese continuar, Syndra recibió una cachetada por parte de Ahri quien la miraba furiosa. Syndra respiró profundo, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño ardor en su mejilla por la cachetada y agregó – Espero que de verdad aprovechen esta pequeña oportunidad que tienen porque… Cuando logre recuperar mis p-poderes... ¡DESEARÁN ESTAR MUERTAS PAR DE IDIOTAS! – les gritó.

\- Si los recuperas claro, con el hechizo supresor de magia que te puse dudo mucho que si quiera logres ponerte en pie con lo débil que deberías de estar... Pero pronto, la que deseará estar muerta serás tú después de lo que te haremos - dijo Ahri con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bueno, menos charla y más acción - interrumpió Irelia _– quien permanecía indiferente a la discusión entre esas dos -_ mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra (15 minutos antes)**

Karma estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca caminando de un lado a otro, parecía que algo le preocupaba y necesitaba contarle a alguien pero _"¿A quién?"_, justo en ese preciso momento vio a la invocador Xina saliendo de la biblioteca cargando varios libros de magia - _**"Tal vez le podría decir a ella..."**_ \- pensó para sí misma, así que se acercó rápidamente a la invocadora tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Eh… buenos días Karma - dijo sorprendida - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Buenos días invocadora Xina y espero que sí, verás… Hace ya algunos meses Irelia me había pedido que le consiguiera un libro de magia joniano, pero ese no era uno cualquiera, ese libro posee hechizos de cómo usar una magia arcana muy poderosa y también fue ese el libro del cual se empleó el hechizo para adormecer la magia de Syndra en su juventud… Conoces la historia de ella, ¿cierto? - Xina asintió - Bien, en el momento en que Irelia me lo pidió, me dijo que ayudaría a Ahri con un hechizo pero al poco tiempo después me lo regresó y me dijo que Ahri ya no lo necesitaba.

\- Está bien ¿Y entonces? Si ya te lo devolvió no le veo problema alguno.

\- Invocadora, ¿se enteró de la "pelea" que tuvieron Syndra y Ahri ayer en la fiesta de disfraces? - Xina asintió nuevamente - Pues justo después de que el Maestro de las Sombras se llevara a Syndra, Ahri trajo a Irelia al interior de la Academia para hablarle sobre algo ¿Qué? No sé, pero después de que Irelia regresó me volvió a pedir ese libro y eso es lo que me preocupa, Irelia le tiene mucho odio a Syndra y es muy cercana a Ahri… Además, por lo poco que me ha contado Irelia _\- más lo que vi ayer -_ Ahri también odia a Syndra, por celos o algo así me contó.

\- Ahora que lo dices, Syndra hacía algún tiempo me informó que había tenido un problema con Ahri y contando lo que pasó ayer... - se quedó pensando - Está bien, gracias Karma, le avisaré a Syndra que tenga cuidado, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

\- Lo dejo en sus manos invocadora Xina - Karma hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida y se fue.

**_"No me gusta para nada como pinta esto... Debo advertirle a Syndra ya mismo"_ **\- se dijo a sí misma mientras se iba rumbo a la habitación de Syndra. Cuando llegó al elevador, se sorprendió al ver que Irelia y Ahri también lo esperaban, y según parecía, iban muy felices por algo que aparentemente habían hecho y estaban hablando de ello. Como Xina estaba más que interesada en saber sobre qué era de lo que hablaban pero no quería que la descubriesen, disimuladamente hizo caer unos libros a propósito para escuchar con atención.

\- Ja, por fin podremos vengarnos de esa bruja - comentó Irelia con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que hayas dejado todo listo como te lo pedí - le dijo Ahri.

\- Claro, y yo espero que si hayas realizado bien el hechizo o si no todo esto no nos servirá de nada.

\- Obviamente que sí, ¿acaso dudas de mis capacidades? - preguntó Ahri levantando una ceja.

\- Claro que no… Oye ¿no crees que se está demorando mucho el elevador? ¿Y si vamos por la escaleras?

\- Está bien, me da igual.

**_"Con que un hechizo y una venganza... Algo me hace pensar que tiene algo que ver con Syndra ¿O solo será una coincidencia nada más? Mejor las sigo a ver que hacen"_** \- Xina terminó de recoger sus libros y se dispuso a seguir a Irelia y Ahri a una distancia segura para que no notaran que ella las seguía.

Bajaron por un buen rato las escaleras hasta que las vio detenerse, notó que se encontraban en la parte más profunda del sótano de la academia, donde solo unos pocos podían ir y solo con autorización de la mismísima Vessaria _"¿Qué estarían planeando hacer allí?"_ Fue la pregunta que inundó sus pensamientos hasta que vio que ambas campeonas abrieron la puerta de una habitación oscura y comenzaban a hablar con alguien - **_"U-un segundo, ¿Esa era la voz de Syndra?"_** – se preguntó - _**"Estoy completamente segura que era la de ella… Necesito informarle al consejo inmediatamente, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño... Pero Vessaria aún no llega... Y los demás no están… ¿Qué debería hacer?"**_ \- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento vio a Irelia cerrar la puerta y todo quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que escuchó un grito de dolor proveniente de la habitación el cual la hizo estremecerse.

* * *

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

Después de cerrar la puerta, Irelia encendió la luz de aquella habitación. Hecho esto, Ahri le pidió ayuda a ella para que sacaran un gran baúl que se encontraba dentro de un "cuarto de mantenimiento" y lo dejaron frente a Syndra.

Al abrirlo, Ahri sacó dos látigos mientras que Irelia sacó una navaja de mediano tamaño y se dieron miradas de complicidad, no era muy difícil imaginarse que pasaría a continuación.

Irelia hizo un corte superficial en el labio inferior de Syndra y procedió a darle una patada con toda su fuerza en el abdomen, sacándole a Syndra no sólo un grito desgarrador sino también el aire, provocando así, que el "pequeño" corte en su labio se abriera causándole mucho más dolor.

Después de esto, Ahri comenzó con el primer latigazo _– el cual fue en la pierna derecha de Syndra -_. En aquella oscura habitación se escuchó un pequeño eco de aquel latigazo por la fuerza que fue empleada por Ahri al pegarle a Syndra, quien sintió un gran ardor y pudo notar un pequeño corte en su pierna.

Según la zorra, ella tenía que pagar por "todo lo que la había hecho pasar" además de que tenía que entender que Zed era de ella y de nadie más, pero esta forma de pensar era simplemente ilógica para Syndra, es decir, Zed la había escogido a ella por encima de cualquier otra persona, entonces ¿qué era lo que hacía pensar así a Ahri? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que debía de encontrar una salida lo más pronto posible pero el dolor que sentía la cegaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Aunque también tenía clara una cosa, no podía darles el gusto de demostrar que de verdad le dolía lo que le estaban haciendo, así que mordió con algo de fuerza su labio inferior tratando de contener los pequeños gritos ahogados que trataban de salir de su garganta, hasta que no logró contenerlos más.

Ahri sonrió con suficiencia al oírla gritar y entonces se detuvo para cederle el turno a Irelia quien _\- empleando la misma fuerza que ella o hasta más -_ comenzó a darle latigazos a Syndra. Tal vez era verdad lo que alguien hacía mucho tiempo le había dicho _"Eres una sádica Ahri"_, ya que de verdad que estaba disfrutando ver a Syndra sufrir.

Ambas continuaron con los latigazos un poco más hasta que decidieron que la dejarían "descansar" un poco, ya que no buscaban asesinarla a punta de latigazos, pero una cosa era segura, la Soberana Oscura no saldría de ese oscuro sótano con vida.

\- Llama a tus "amigos"- le indicó Irelia a Ahri.

_\- _Ya los había llamado, deben estar esperando afuera - dijo Ahri mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta, mientras Irelia seguía vigilando a Syndra.

Al abrir la puerta efectivamente se encontró con dos hombres bastante altos, uno era musculoso, con cabello castaño y de ojos cafés; Mientras que el otro aunque no era musculoso se notaba que era bastante fuerte, tenía ojos verdes, cabello negro y una pequeña cicatriz en su nariz. Ambos hombres fácilmente intimidarían a cualquiera con quien se encontrasen, pero no a Ahri, ella había logrado hacer que ellos les ayudaran con su _pequeña _venganza contra Syndra con un trato sin "importancia" para ella. Antes de hacerlos pasar, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había seguido, los hizo pasar y después, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

_\- _Mira lo que tenemos aquí - dijo el hombre de ojos cafés acercándose a Syndra y tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos -_ Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabes? Que pena tener que conocernos de esta forma..._ \- Miró a Ahri y a Irelia quienes lo miraron con enojo.

Syndra no le respondió, se limitó a escupirle en la cara, acción que hizo enojar a aquel hombre e hizo que este le diera una cachetada.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso_ -_ dijo molesto el hombre, mientras veía a los demás a su alrededor reírse de él.

Syndra se limitó a mirar al piso, no quería gastar sus energías con un idiota como ese, necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y salir de ese lugar inmediatamente antes de que algo mucho peor pasase.

* * *

**Orden de las Sombras (Cámara privada de Zed)**

Zed se encontraba frente a la caja que albergaba las técnicas prohibidas de las sombras la cual se encontraba abierta, varias sombras salían de esta y se juntaban alrededor de él. Cientos de sombras le susurraban secretos y atrocidades que ocurrirían si no volvía a ser un maestro digno de enseñar la técnica de las sombras y si no se centraba en sus prioridades, cuando repentinamente todas las voces en su cabeza se callaron y entre las sombras una se hizo notar y pronunció un nombre que él no debería olvidar.

_"Syndra"_

Ella sería la clave para terminar con todo ello de una vez por todas - **_"Tengo que regresar de inmediato..."_ **\- después de dichas estas palabras cerró velozmente la caja de las técnicas prohibidas y desapareció por un portal de sombras. Inmediatamente después de que Zed desapareció, todas las sombras que lo antes lo rodeaban desaparecieron igual que él, dejando aquel lugar en un silencio imperturbable.

**N/A**

**Con este cap me demoré más de lo que creía ;-; y el otro se demorará mucho más D: me voy a ir de viaje por una semana y media pero la espera valdrá la pena, se los aseguro! Cuando regrese lo publicaré lo más pronto posible pues ya tengo escrito un 85% del otro :B**

**Ah y una pista, ¿recuerdan por allá por el capítulo 14 párrafo 3? Eso les daría una idea sobre algo...**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews tan zukulentos... *redoble de tambores* (la frase mística que nunca puede faltar) Y bue, hasta el otro cap n_n xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

**-** _S-si tanto me odian ¿por qué no terminan conmigo de una vez por todas?_

\- _Las cosas no son así preciosa_ \- dijo el castaño - _Aún nos falta mucha diversión, ¿cierto chicos?_

\- _Una muerte rápida sería una muestra de clemencia hacia tu desagradable existencia y lamentablemente, para ti claro, las cosas no son así_ \- dijo Irelia con un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que ir con mi querido Zed a decirle algo importante así que los dejaré solos - interrumpió Ahri mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y los miró de reojo - No teman hacerle lo que quieran pero no la vallan a asesinar, si alguien se encargará de eso seré yo - se giró y miró a Syndra antes de salir por la puerta la puerta - Y si crees que lo que Irelia y yo te hicimos al principio será solo eso pues te equivocas, eso no es absolutamente nada a comparación a lo que te haremos después - dichas estas palabras Ahri cerró la puerta de un portazo, el cual estremeció a Syndra y se fue dejándola con Irelia y los dos hombres.

\- _Yo también me retiro por ahora, si no voy a meditar con Karma y los demás podría ser "sospechoso"_ \- después de esto le entregó al ojiverde un llavero con dos pequeñas llaves, le indicó que si necesitaban algo podrían encontrarlo en el "cuarto de mantenimiento" o en el baúl que estaba a un lado de Syndra y después salió de la habitación.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a Syndra rodeándola, en la mirada del castaño se reflejaba lujuria y deseo, mientras que el ojiverde permanecía imperturbable. El castaño se agachó quedando al nivel de Syndra y le acarició la mejilla.

\- _¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera? Dímelo..._ \- le susurró al oído el castaño.

\- _Ella es mía_ \- dijo el ojiverde mientras alejaba a su "compañero" de Syndra - _Tengo asuntos que arreglar con ella..._

\- _¡Yo también me quiero divertir!_ \- le gritó enojado el castaño mientras empujaba al ojiverde.

\- _Quise hacerlo por las buenas pero si así lo quieres..._ \- el ojiverde le lanzó rápidamente un hechizo al castaño y este comenzó a caminar velozmente hacia la puerta.

\- _Que se diviertan_ \- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas - Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme, haré guardia en la puerta para que nadie los interrumpa.

\- _¿Q-qué le hiciste?_ \- preguntó Syndra anonadada por la repentina reacción del hombre.

\- _Nada en espacial, solo un pequeño hechizo para que no nos molestara mientras nos divertimos mi querida Syndra..._ \- "Un momento... Esa voz... No, no puede ser él..." pensó Syndra para sí misma.

\- _No me digas que tú eres..._ \- lo miró a los ojos con la pequeña esperanza de que no fuera él - ¿Eres tú...? ¿Fergus?

\- _Apenas te das cuenta ja... Y yo que creía que la perspicacia era uno de tus dones naturales, parece que estaba muy equivocado..._

\- _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué las ayudas?_

\- _Verás... Soy del tipo de persona que no acepta un no por respuesta_ \- se agachó quedando al mismo nivel que ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla para después besarla, hacía mucho que él quería hacer eso y mucho más, la suavidad de los labios de Syndra era embriagadora, fácilmente se podría volver adicto a esos labios carnosos que aunque no le correspondían, _pronto lo harían. _Pocos segundos después se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos - _Si no serás mía por las buenas, entonces lo serás por las malas._

\- _¡Primero muerta!_ \- le gritó Syndra - _¡Nunca me entregaré a ti!_

\- _Que bien que actúes con carácter... Nada mal... Me gusta... - le lamió el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera_ \- Me encanta tu cara de desesperación mi amada Syndra... Vamos a ver qué tanto vas a aguantar hoy...

\- _¡Aléjate!_ \- trató de apartarlo aunque él ni se inmutó - _¿No ves que Ahri solo te usa al igual que a los demás? ¡Para ella tú eres un simple peón al cual manejar a su gusto!_

\- _Cállate, soy yo quien la estoy usando_ \- se levantó y acercó al baúl que estaba cerca de Syndra - _Mejor, vamos a jugar un juego mi querida Syndra... En el que pondremos a prueba todos tus sentidos..._ \- Fergus sacó del baúl una venda y se la puso a Syndra en los ojos negándole completamente la visión de lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Cerca del despacho de Vessaria**

"Syndra" iba caminando a paso rápido, iba buscando a Zed pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, lo había buscado en su cuarto, en la cafetería, en el gimnasio y hasta en la biblioteca y nada. Siguió buscándolo por los innumerables pasillos de la Academia de la Guerra hasta que se topó con alguien, no era quien exactamente estaba buscando pero aprovechando que se había topado con ella, podría cumplir otro de sus objetivos para llevar a cabo su plan a la perfección.

\- _Vessar- digo, Alta Consejera Vessaria, ¿Tiene un minuto para hablarle sobre algo?_ \- dijo "Syndra" mientras se acercaba a la Alta Consejera.

\- _Buenas ¿tardes? Soberana Oscura, como puede observar apenas estoy llegando de mi "viaje" y tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme con urgencia. Si desea, puede regresar más tarde o mañana y así podríamos hablar tranquilamente de lo que sea en lo que necesite mi ayuda, sin más que decir, hasta luego_ \- dicho esto Vessaria comenzó a entrar a su despacho con varias cajas y bolsas en sus manos.

\- _Para lo que la necesito no tardará mucho, menos de 5 minutos pero de verdad necesito hablar con usted_ \- dijo "Syndra" impidiéndole el paso a Vessaria - De verdad necesito hablar con usted Alta Consejera, no tomaré mucho de su valioso tiempo pero necesito que me escuche.

Vessaria meditó por un momento lo que la "Soberana Oscura" le pedía, si insistía tanto tal vez era algo importante y su deber era escucharla, así que al final aceptó y ambas entraron a su despacho. Vessaria acomodó las cajas y bolsas que llevaba en un mueble y se sentó en el gran sillón detrás de su escritorio.

\- _¿Sobre qué necesitaba hablarme Soberana Oscura?_

\- _Es algo muy simple la verdad, solo quería saber qué es lo que debo hacer para desvincularme de la Academia de la Guerra y por ende de la Liga de Leyendas._

\- _Puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe el hecho de que usted se quiera ir?_

\- _Le seré sincera, el motivo por el cual me uní a este lugar en primer lugar ya no tiene validez y los pocos progresos que he tenido en mi magia mientras ha durado mi estadía en este lugar los he conseguido gracias a mí y mi arduo entrenamiento en la magia, creo que podría asegurar que he tenido mayores progresos mientras me encontraba en mi fortaleza que en este lugar lleno de debiluchos y buenos para nada. Ninguno de los renombrados "campeones" es digno de combatir en contra y junto a mí, podría hasta decir que en vez de volverme más fuerte me están contagiando su ociosidad._

\- ...- Vessaria se quedó pensando lo que la "Soberana Oscura" le había acabado de decir, pensó en refutar el argumento que "Syndra" le había acabado de dar pero probablemente no llegaría a ninguna parte además de que allí cada campeón, o al menos la mayoría, estaba bajo su propia voluntad y no la podría obligar a que se quedase, así que solo se limitó a decirle lo que tenía que hacer para irse de allí y después de esto la "Soberana Oscura" se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro en busca de alguien más.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Cerca del despacho de Vessaria (15 minutos después)**

Xina había pasado lo que restaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando a alguien, quien fuese, para salvar a Syndra, aunque todo había sido en vano, habían muy pocos campeones los cuales nunca la ayudarían a rescatar a Syndra y solo quedaban 3 invocadores en la Academia contándose a sí misma, de los cuales uno estaba desaparecido desde el día de ayer. Decidió que iría hacia la sala del Consejo de Invocadores para ver si con algo de suerte, alguno de sus compañeros se encontraba allí. Mientras caminaba, pasó por la oficina de Vessaria y notó que ella ya había regresado, así que se dispuso a entrar rápidamente.

\- _¡Vessaria!_

\- _Buenas tardes Xina_ \- dijo la Alta Consejera sin inmutarse dándole la espalda a la invocadora - _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

\- _Es sobre Syndra, algo malo está pasando y..._\- fue interrumpida por Vessaria.

\- _Ya veo, ¿Y qué pasa?_

\- _¡Que esto es algo supremamente grave! La vida de una campeona corre peligro, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados_ \- respondió alarmada la invocadora.

\- _¿De qué está_ hablando_ invocadora Xina? La campeona Syndra se encuentra perfectamente bien, hace unos cuantos minutos me vino a visitar_ \- dijo la Alta Consejera mientras observaba por la ventana de su despacho la cual se encontraba detrás de un escritorio y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la invocadora a la cara.

\- _¿Qué? Esta misma mañana fui a buscarla para informarle sobre algo y con lo que me encontré se podría decir que no estaba en condiciones muy óptimas que digamos._

\- _Temo decirle que está muy equivocada Xina, además de que hace un momento cuando vino a mi despacho, me preguntó sobre qué proceso tendría que pasar para irse de la Academia y por ende, de la Liga de Leyendas._

\- _¿Y ella por qué querría irse? Además, en las condiciones en las que la vi, o bueno escuché, podría asegurarle que ni siquiera podría ponerse en pie._

\- _Las razones por las que ella quiere abandonar la Academia y la Liga de Leyendas son confidenciales, hasta para usted_ \- vio al invocadora Xina fruncir el ceño.

\- _Solo te diré una cosa "Alta Consejera"_ \- le dio la espalda y la miró de reojo -_ Si algo le llega a pasar a Syndra, ¡SERÁ TÚ CULPA!_ \- gritó mientras salía y cerraba de un portazo la puerta de la oficina de la Alta Consejera.

_"Por lo que parece no me quedan muchas opciones... iría yo sola a salvarla pero probablemente no estén solas, alguien más les estaría ayudando y estaría en desventaja numérica... la testaruda de Vessaria no me cree y dice haber visto a Syndra, ja... Supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda al Maestro de las Sombras... y a la otra invocadora que se había quedado, Giant creo que era su nombre_" - pensó para sí misma mientras se iba hacia la biblioteca, por lo que sabía a esa invocadora le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo allí además de que por medio de ella sería más fácil encontrar al Maestro de las Sombras el cual no aparecía por ningún lugar y ella por mucho que se esforzara en invocarlo no obtenía éxito - _"Tal vez no esté en la Academia por el anuncio de que Vessaria no estaba... O tal vez solo no venga por ser yo... Como sea, tal vez esa invocadora Giant me pueda ayudar a localizarlo, por lo que tengo entendido ella se lleva bien con él, tengo que darme prisa"_.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Jardín Central**

"Syndra" se había dirigido a los jardines en búsqueda de Zed, ya que estos y el bosque eran los únicos lugares en los que le faltaba buscar al ninja, hasta que por fin lo encontró sentando en una banca mirándola fijamente como si estuviese analizándola - _"Espero que no se vaya a dar cuenta..."_ \- pensó para sí misma mientras se acercaba al ninja.

\- _Tengo que hablar contigo_ \- dijo "Syndra" mientras se sentaba junto a él, aunque para su sorpresa inmediatamente después de sentarse él se levantó.

\- _Yo también necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante, vamos a otro lugar_ \- Zed sujetó a "Syndra" de la muñeca fuertemente lastimándola un poco, mientras la arrastraba hacia el bosque.

\- _Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!_ \- gritó "Syndra" tratando de zafarse del agarre de él aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, él era mucho más fuerte que ella hablando de fuerza física.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- dijo cínicamente. Ese ni siquiera parecía el Zed que ella conocía, había algo en él que no estaba bien, pero ahora no era el momento para eso, tenía que cumplir con su plan - _¿Qué es lo que tanto me querías decir?_ \- suavizó un poco su agarre permitiéndole a "Syndra" sacar su mano.

\- _Quería decirte que lo que sea que hayamos tenido tu y yo se acabó, no te quiero volver a ver, me iré lejos de aquí- él la miraba con esa mirada penetrante y perturbadora que lo caracterizaba pero ella ni se inmutó y continuó - Nunca te quise Maestro de las Sombras, solo estuve contigo para pasar el rato. ¿Jugué contigo? Si quieres tómalo así, me da igual, hasta nunca_ \- dichas estas palabras "Syndra" se fue dejando a Zed bastante sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso aunque al menos esas palabras lo hicieron salir del "trance" en el que se encontraba y lograron hacer que regresara al mundo real.

Mientras la observaba irse aparecieron unas marcas en el piso las cuales significaban que había sido invocado por la invocadora Giant. Se suponía que los combates estaban suspendidos hasta que regresara la Alta Consejera Vessaria pero igual decidió ir, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente y olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Biblioteca**

Al llegar a la biblioteca Xina fue directamente a la sección de historia. Por la mañana, cuando había estado allí antes de encontrarse con Karma había estado leyendo un poco en la sección de historia y allí se encontraba la invocadora Giant, quien le había dicho que permanecería el resto del día allí ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cuando al fin llegó a la sección de historia, efectivamente encontró a la invocadora Giant entre montañas de libros y a ella sentada en un pequeño sillón en medio de todo el desorden.

\- _¿No son demasiados libros para ti? Deberías descansar un poco_ \- dijo Xina acercándose a ella.

\- _Es curioso que tú lo digas teniendo en cuanta tu récord de lectura de libros en un día_ \- respondió Giant sin apartar su vista del libro.

-_ Eso era antes, cuando no tenía tantas responsabilidades encima, ahora que hago parte del Alto Consejo muy rara vez puedo sentarme a leer tranquilamente_ \- suspiró - _Pero bueno, sobre eso no te vine a buscar._

\- _¿En qué te puedo ayudar entonces?_ \- Giant cerró el libro y miró fijamente a Xina.

\- _¿Has visto a Syndra el día de hoy?_

\- _Mmm... Supongo que si ¿por qué?_

\- _¿La viste con alguien o la notaste algo rara?_

\- _No, aunque igual solo la vi de paso mientras iba por un sándwich a la cafetería así que no te sabría decir si estaba rara o no._

\- _Ah está bien... ¿Y sabes dónde está Maestro de las Sombras? Necesito hablar con él sobre algo importante y no tengo mucho tiempo._

\- _No tengo ni la más mínima idea de en dónde pueda estar aunque ¿Ya probaste con invocarlo? Sería difícil encontrarlo de otra manera._

\- _Si, y sin éxito..._ \- suspiró.

\- Si quieres yo puedo invocarlo, tal vez por ser yo, su queridísima y más cercana invocadora si venga - notó como Xina la miraba como queriéndole decir _"¿En serio? Deja de balbucear que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"_

\- Está bien, pero ¿aquí?

\- _Si, solo ayúdame a correr un poco estos libros pero... ¡CUIDADO!_ \- al mismo tiempo que Giant gritó, todas las montañas de libros se vinieron abajo dejando un completo desastre - _No hagas mucho ruido o sino el bibliotecario vendrá_ \- susurró ella - _Primero invoquemos a Zed y después nos encargaremos de este desastre._

\- _Está bien, pero si alguien pregunta, todo esto fue tu culpa_ \- susurró Xina con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo a Giant.

\- _Donde llegues a hacer eso, ¡En la vida te volvería a ayudar!_

\- _Era solo una broma cálmate_ \- dijo Xina entre risas.

\- _Como sea, solo déjame concentrarme..._

Giant se ubicó en el centro de la sala, en un pequeño espacio despejado de libros y comenzó a conjurar el hechizo de invocación. Empezaron a aparecer marcas rúnicas brillantes en el piso las cuales comenzaron a rodearla, algunos libros comenzaron flotar en el aire por la acumulación de magia y segundos después todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- _Creo que con esto debe ser suficiente_ \- después de que Giant terminara aquella frase comenzaron a aparecer marcas rojas en el piso para dar origen a un portal del sombras del cual segundos después apareció Zed.

\- _Si Vessaria no está y los combates están suspendidos, no veo ningún motivo por el cual..._ \- se fijó que no estaban en una cámara de invocación como él creía, sino que se encontraban en la gran biblioteca de la academia- _¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? _\- preguntó mirando a Xina fijamente.

\- _Zed, ten un poco más de respeto_.

\- _No importa Giant_ \- lo miró fijamente - _Solo quería consultarte una cosa, ¿el día de hoy has visto a Syndra?_

\- _Tsk... Si, ¿y qué con eso?_

\- _¿La notaste algo rara o viste algo diferente en ella?_

\- _No sé ni me importa, ahora si me permiten yo me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer_ \- Zed se giró dispuesto a irse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- _Espera_ \- lo detuvo Xina - _Vine con ustedes dos porque son los únicos que me podrían ayudar a ayudarla._

\- _¿Ayudarla? ¿A Syndra?_ \- preguntó Giant - _¿Acaso está en problemas o algo parecido?_

\- _Exacto, verán:_ _Vessaria, quien ya regresó de su viaje, me informó que Syndra había ido a consultarle qué era lo que debía de hacer para abandonar la Liga de Leyendas por razones que desconozco minutos antes de yo ir a su despacho a informarle sobre algo - _notó en la mirada de Giant su confusión_ \- Tengo una teoría -_comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro teniendo cuidado de no pisar los libros_ \- Esta mañana después de salir de aquí, o sea de la biblioteca, me topé con Karma quien me informó que Irelia le había pedido prestado un libro de magia joniano, __pero según ella ese no era uno cualquiera, ese libro posee hechizos de cómo usar una magia arcana muy poderosa y también fue ese el libro del cual se empleó el hechizo para adormecer la magia de Syndra en su juventud, además de que Irelia y Ahri se han vuelto muy buenas amigas en los últimos meses._

_\- ¿Para qué querría un libro de magia Irelia si ella no es maga?_ \- preguntó Giant.

\- _Tal vez no era para ella sino para algún mago o maga como Ahri... Que coincidencia..._ \- murmuró Zed.

\- _En fin, Karma me pidió que le informara a Syndra que tuviera cuidado con esas dos ya que podrían estar planeando algo. Después de que Karma me terminara de explicar la situación decidí dirigirme a la habitación de Syndra y me topé con Irelia y Ahri las cuales aparentemente esperaban el ascensor mientras hablaban sobre una **"venganza"** y un **"hechizo"** ¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no. Decidí seguirlas para asegurarme y mis temores fueron confirmados. Ellas habían planeado una venganza contra Syndra la cual llevarán a cabo en el sótano, lugar en donde escuché que provenía la voz de ella._

_\- ¿Cómo sabemos que toda esa historia es cierta? Además, hace un momento Syndra estaba conmigo_ \- Zed permanecía serio y de brazos cruzados.

\- _¿Recuerdan el libro? Supongo que de allí Ahri habrá usado algún hechizo para hacer que la vieran como Syndra... Debió haber robado algo de ella para que pudiera hacer efecto_ \- respondió Xina.

\- _Tiene bastante sentido... Mmm se nos olvida lo MÁS importante chicos_ \- dijo Giant.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- preguntaron Zed y Xina al unísono.

\- _Tenemos que salvar a Syndra lo más pronto posible_ \- su mirada reflejaba decisión y firmeza - _No sabemos qué clase de cosas le podrán estar haciendo en estos momentos mientras nosotros estamos hablando tranquilamente aquí._

* * *

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

\- _¡¿Q-qué hac-?!_ \- Fergus la amordazó antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra.

La dejó sentada en el piso mientras que él llevaba hasta el centro de la habitación una mesa que había en uno de los extremos de esta, para luego proceder cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la mesa, no sin antes quitarle las cadenas de las manos a Syndra, oportunidad que ella usó para tratar de liberarse aunque todo fue en vano - _No no... Se buena chica y quédate quieta..._ \- Fergus sujetó fuertemente con una de sus manos las manos de Syndra y con la que tenía libre le puso un par de esposas, después procedió a quitarle las cadenas de los pies y los amarró con una soga.

Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Syndra, parte por parte, haciendo que pasara un escalofríos por la espalda de ella - _Tranquila..._ \- murmuró él en voz baja. Le hizo un corte leve en una de sus mejillas por la cual cayó una pequeña gota de sangre en la navaja y él la lamió; Después comenzó a cortar lentamente la blusa de Syndra dejando al descubierto una parte de sus pechos y comenzó a darle besos pausados en esta zona mientras que los masajeaba haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, mientras lo hacía iba desabrochando lentamente las hebillas de la blusa de Syndra y dejó caer a cada lado de ella las correas que eran sujetadas por estas hasta quitarle por completo la blusa. Se acercó al baúl que había en el suelo y sacó una vela junto con una caja de cerillos los cuales utilizaría para encender la vela posteriormente - _Tal vez sientas un poco de... **calor **_\- le susurró al oído maliciosamente. Después de tener la vela encendida, dejó caer un poco de esperma sobre uno de los pechos de Syndra, acción que hizo que ella comenzara a forcejear con mayor fuerza tratando de liberarse de las esposas y soga que la retenían aunque todos sus esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano y había con esto agotado las pocas energías que había logrado ahorrar - _¿Te gusta, no? Te daré un poco más..._ \- dejó caer un poco más de esperma sobre ambos pechos de Syndra y en el abdomen de esta, mientras que Syndra seguía forcejeando y estaba murmurando algo en voz baja que, por la mordaza que tenía en la boca no se podía entender - _Por más que te esfuerces no podrás conmigo. No importa cuánto luches, no dejaré que escapes de mis brazos_. - dijo Fergus mientras apagaba la vela y la dejaba a un lado de ella. Con su lengua, comenzó a lamer los pezones de Syndra y después procedió a morderlos con algo de fuerza sacándole pequeños gemidos los cuales ella trataba de ahogar - _Apetecible..._ \- murmuró él en voz baja con una sonrisa mientras subía la falda de Syndra y comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de ella bajo sus bragas haciéndola arquear la espalda - _Te entregarás a mi y estarás a mi merced... Caigamos en el infierno por un momento..._

**N/A**

**Por si alguien tiene leves sospechas en un sí, me vi (por millonésima vez) 50 Sombras de Grey y estuve escuchando una canción que aunque es en japones me gusta (Mr. Sadistic night) mientras viajaba y supongo que influyeron para este cap ;-;**

**Opinión personal sobre Fergus en este cap (como diría la hermanita menor de una amiga) Es un enfermo :'vv Hablando de esa niña me acuerdo que un día estábamos hablando mi mejor amiga y yo sobre nuestra otra mejor amiga (la cual estaba de viaje) y llegó un amigo de ella a preguntar el por qué ella no había ido y mi amiga le dijo "Se murió. Le dio sida. Si quieres ve a preguntarle a los demás" entonces él salió a preguntarle a raimundo y todo el mundo sobre si eso era verdad mientras que nosotras nos reíamos a carcajadas, entonces fue donde la hermanita menor de una compañera y le dijo "Alison, ¿es verdad que María se murió porque le dio sida?" y ella respondió "A mí no me hables de cosas raras" y nos la seguimos gozando hasta el día de hoy (por lo menos la hermana de ella no lo sabe xDD)**

**Como sea, les dejaré esta frase para ir a hacer lo mejor que se hacer (dormir): "Ojos que no ven... con razón usan lentes" :'vv**

**Criticas, halagos, sugerencias, chistes (no importa si son cancerígenos, yo me rio de todo :v) etc son bien recibidos y buee, hasta el otro cap º-º/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

**Academia de la Guerra: Biblioteca.**

\- _Entonces, ¿qué proponen? - _preguntó Xina_ \- ¿Un ataque directo? o ¿Una emboscada?_

\- _No hables como si esto fuera un combate o la guerra misma_ \- dijo Giant con una sonrisa - _Aunque si debemos tener un plan ¿ideas?_ \- como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Giant y Xina miraron a Zed esperando a que él les dijera un plan fríamente calculado, como era propio de él.

\- _¿Ya intentaron invocarla?_ \- vio que ambas invocadoras rodaron la mirada como si no estuviera hablando con ellas. Zed respiró profundo - _Alguna inténtelo_ \- les ordenó irritado, a lo que ambas invocadoras asintieron como niñas que acababan de cometer una travesura, fueron atrapadas con las manos en la masa y posteriormente castigadas. Cuando Zed se ponía serio de verdad que daba miedo.

Giant y Xina se miraron, Xina le hizo una pequeña señal a Giant para indicarle de que ella sería la que haría el hechizo de invocación. Hizo lo mismo que Giant minutos antes para invocar a Zed. Se ubicó en el centro de la sala, en un pequeño espacio despejado de libros y comenzó a conjurar el hechizo. Empezaron a aparecer marcas rúnicas brillantes en el piso las cuales comenzaron a rodearla, en este caso ninguno de los libros comenzaron flotar en el aire por la acumulación de magia ya que ella sabía controlar mejor su magia por sus años de experiencia, y segundos después todo volvió a la normalidad pero Syndra no apareció.

\- _Era de esperarse que esto pasara..._ \- susurró Giant

\- _Xina, usted dijo que ella estaba en el sótano, ¿no? - _preguntó Zed todavía irritado.

\- _Si per..._ \- antes de terminar su frase vio como el ninja desaparecía por un portal de sombras dejándolas solas en medio de aquel desastre de libros en el que estaba convertida la sección de historia de la biblioteca - _Bien... Se fue y ni siquiera sabe dónde está exactamente._

\- _Mmm... Lo mejor será que vallas tu también, puede que encuentres a Syndra antes que él y después ya solo sería encontrarlo a él, cosa que supongo no sería muy difícil._

-_ Ahora que me acuerdo, hay muchos sótanos y todos son laberintos, no estoy segura de acordarme del camino correcto y podría perderme._

\- _Por lo que sé, allí no se puede usar magia ya que podría afectar el sistema que mantiene a las prisiones rúnicas f__uncionando_ \- Giant quitó con cuidado unos libros que estaban sobre un pequeño cojín y se se sentó en este - _Así que supongo que tendrás que llevar un mapa contigo e ir caminando._

_\- No podemos ir con magia eso es seguro, tendremos que... Espera un momento ¿Qué dijiste? ¿**tendré **que ir caminando y con un mapa? ¿Acaso no me piensas ayudar? - _preguntó un poco irritada la invocadora más adulta.

_\- Mmm bueno yo... _\- giró su mirada y la fijó en la ventana que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella - _¿No te parece que el día de hoy está muy bonito? - _Xina le extendió su mano a Giant para que levantara.

\- _Mueve tu trasero holgazán de ahí y salvemos a Syndra - _le ordenó Xina completamente seria.

-_ ¡Ehh!_ \- Xina jaló con todas sus fuerzas a Giant haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeron ambas al piso, Giant sobre Xina - _¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

_\- Por lo menos tu caíste sobre algo cómodo, no sobre un montón de libros y el piso duro - _murmuró irritada_ \- Y deja de ser una haragana y levántate, hay trabajo que hacer - _Xina la empujó quitándosela de encima, se organizó su túnica y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca como si nada hubiese pasado - _No me hagas repetirlo dos veces o te arrepentirás -_ sentenció. Después de dichas estas palabras Giant se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar al lado de ella hacia la salida, justo en esos momentos iba entrando el bibliotecario a la sección de historia y apenas vio el desastre que ambas invocadoras dejaron, se escuchó un grito proveniente de aquel lugar tan fuerte que hasta la misma Vessaria lo escuchó_  
_

_"¡Malditas Giant y Xina, me las pagarán!"_

* * *

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

\- _¿Sabes qué? Te voy a quitar esa venda de los ojos, quiero ver tu expresión cuando te haga mía_ \- sonrió Fergus maliciosamente mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos. Notó que ella estaba sonrojada más sin embargo, su mirada expresaba odio, asco, desesperación y... ¿Miedo? ¿Syndra demostrando miedo? No lo podía creer. Él nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable e impotente... Verla así lo hizo sentirse un poco mal pero de igual manera ella se veía tan linda estando indefensa y a su merced, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad que le daba la vida, ya las había desperdiciado antes pero hoy no sería así - _También te quitaré esa estúpida mordaza _\- notó sorpresa en los ojos de ella mientras se la quitaba y agregó - _Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre y que me pidas más._

_-_ _¡NUNCA MALDITO ENFERMO!_ \- gritó ella.

\- _Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa..._ -pellizcó uno de sus pezones, sacándole un pequeño gemido el cual ella trató de ahogarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior - _No escondas tus deseos... Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti..._

-_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_\- Creo que ya he tolerado suficientes actos insolentes por tu parte y es hora de que recibas un castigo._

_\- ¡¿Castigo?! _\- preguntó ella con una mirada llena de preocupación.

\- _Has sido una chica muy mala... _\- murmuró. Con un rápido movimiento la giró para que quedara boca-abajo recostada sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciarle el trasero para después darle una fuerte nalgada que la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- _¡Oye!_ \- gritó enojada.

\- _No mientas, sé que te gusta_ \- susurró él mientras le daba otra nalgada mucho más fuerte que la primera y ella solo permaneció callada. Continuó haciendo esto hasta que ella finalmente habló.

\- _De... ten... te_ \- susurró ella entre jadeos. Bajó su mirada la cual reflejaba pena, impotencia y enojo, y pronunció unas palabras que nunca creyó que saldrían de sus labios - _Tu ganas... No me opondré más... Pero detente..._

\- _Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que no podrás escapar de mi_ \- la volvió a voltear dejándola en su posición original boca-arriba mirándolo fijamente -_ Igual serías mía con o sin tu consentimiento_ \- notó que Syndra apretó los puños impotentemente.

\- _Solo te pido una cosa_ \- dijo ella tratando de mostrarse con la mayor firmeza posible.

\- _Te escucho_ \- respondió él mientras jugueteaba con los senos de ella, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos levemente.

\- _Quí... ta... me... estas... es... po...sas... - _dijo ella entre jadeos.

\- _Déjame pensar... No, ¿me viste cara de idiota?_

_\- Por... favor... Fer... _

_\- Dime que me deseas solo a mí... Que me perteneces solo a mí... Que me amas solo a mí. Si lo haces podrías hacer que lo reconsidere._

_\- Y-yo... - _apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_\- Si ¿Tu? -_ se detuvo y la miró fijamente con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- _Te pertenezco solo a ti..._ \- susurró en voz baja.

-_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que no te escuché?_

\- _Te pertenezco solo a ti..._ \- volvió a susurrar un tanto irritada, no quería caer en ese estúpido juego pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo.

\- _Disculpa, no entendí bien lo que dijiste, repítemelo por favor_.

\- _¡Que te pertenezco solo a ti!_ \- gritó irritada.

\- _Oh, eso es mucho viniendo de tu parte -_ pasó sus manos sobre las esposas y estas desaparecieron, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con la soga que ataba los pies de ella y agregó_ \- Buena chica, me gusta que estés cooperando._

Syndra solo ignoró el comentario del invocador y comenzó a sobar sus muñecas al mismo tiempo que trataba de incorporarse, pero antes de lograrlo Fergus se abalanzó sobre ella una vez más. Sostuvo sus muñecas son algo de fuerza mientras procedía a abrirle las piernas y se posicionó entre estas. Después soltó sus muñecas y la tomó de la parte baja de la espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo. En esos momentos Syndra ya se había "dado por vencida".

\- _Liberando este hechizo, obtendré todo de ti..._ \- le susurró al oído.

Los ojos de Syndra se abrieron como platos al escuchar estas palabras, las cuales quedaron resonando en su cabeza hasta el momento en que el color de los ojos de Fergus comenzó a cambiar a un dorado brillante. Eran hipnotizantemente hermosos para ella, Syndra no podía apartar su vista de ellos por mucho que quisiese, hasta podría haberse quedado horas allí mirándolo y no se cansaría. Ella se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color rosa brillante y se dibujó en su rostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo.

\- _Fergus..._ \- susurró ella tiernamente mientras rozaba con sus suaves manos las mejillas de él. Cortó la poca distancia que los separaba acercando el rostro contrario lentamente y se unieron en un suave y tierno beso. Al fin ella le había correspondido tal como él siempre había querido, aunque hubiese sido por un hechizo pero ese pequeño detalle no importaba, ese era el último recurso que quería usar para que ella se entregara completamente a él pero teniendo en cuenta los últimos meses se vio obligado a usar este _método_ como último recurso, además de que de este modo podría estar completamente seguro de que ella sí se entregaría a él. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, se sentía en el cielo con el simple hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos, ahí para él y solamente para él. Intensificó el beso pero ella lo alejó - _Yo te..._ \- susurró Syndra con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- _¿Tú me...?_ \- susurró él dulcemente mientras besaba el cuello de ella y comenzaba a bajar por el pecho contrario hasta llegar al abdomen de ella y comenzó a darle besos pausados sacándole pequeñas risitas a ella.

\- _Yo te... _\- ella se percató de que él había bajado la guardia y este fue su error - _¡TE ODIO MALDITO BASTARDO!_ \- Syndra no le dio tiempo que para que reaccionara. Al mismo tiempo que pronunció aquellas palabras le dio un rodillazo en las partes nobles a Fergus empleando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, lo empujó quitándoselo de encima y lo tiró al piso. Aprovechando que Fergus estaba aturdido y adolorido por sus anteriores acciones, se organizó su falda lo mejor que pudo y tomó su blusa mientras corría, o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer, hacia la puerta.

Dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo, notó como lentamente y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro Fergus comenzaba a incorporarse y a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y recordó al otro hombre que se supondría estaría afuera vigilando - _"¡Solo sal corriendo Syndra!"_ \- se repetía una y otra vez - _"Si corres lo suficientemente rápido no podrá alcanzarte... Vamos Syndra ¡Ahora o nunca!"_ \- trataba de moverse pero sus piernas no se movían de su lugar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y una terrible sensación de miedo la invadió, no era una clase de miedo que ella antes hubiera sentido, este no lo podía describir con palabras, y cada vez Fergus se iba acercando más y más, sus ojos ya habían regresado a su verde natural pero él emanaba un aura asesina y llena de enojo.

\- _Ni se te vaya a ocurrir abrir esa puerta o te arrepentirás_ \- la amenazó. Syndra estaba completamente congelada, ni siquiera podía gesticular palabra alguna. Fergus llegó hasta la puerta terminando con la poca distancia que los separaba, la giró bruscamente para que lo mirara a la cara y con un movimiento rápido posó sus manos sobre el cuello de Syndra apretándolo con fuerza, logrando levantarla algunos centímetros sobre el suelo. Ella trató de quitar las manos de él de su cuello, y como era de esperarse, todo fue en vano. Cada segundo que pasaba en esa situación estaba provocando que ella respirara con mucha dificultad, su mirada se volvió borrosa y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, estos ya estaban comenzando a entre-cerrarse y cada vez se volvía más difícil para ella mantenerse despierta. Él al percatarse de esto apartó sus manos del cuello contrario, tampoco buscaba dejarla inconsciente, o por lo menos no por el momento - _No juegues conmigo ¿Te quedó claro?_ \- ella asintió débilmente.

Dejó que ella se recostara en la puerta con pesadez mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y él la acorraló contra esta. Fergus apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta al lado de la cabeza de ella, puso una de sus piernas entre las de ella y la presionó contra la puerta con fuerza.

\- _Te haré mía aquí y ahora_ \- sentenció.

\- _"¡Vamos puerta ábrete!_" - pensaba Syndra para si, mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta desesperadamente tratando de abrir la puerta, sin éxito - _"Que suerte la mía... Al parecer todo el universo está conspirando en mi contra el día de hoy..."_ \- pensó.

\- _¿Creíste que podrías escapar tan fácilmente? - _acercó su rostro al de ella_ \- ¿Será que eres estúpida? - _susurró_ \- ¿O ingenua? ¿O tal vez ambas? En todo caso, eres una tonta_ \- con un rápido movimiento le levantó la falda y comenzó a bajarle lentamente las bragas dejando al descubierto la intimidad de ella -_ Basta de rodeos, si a las malas lo quieres, así lo haré._

Él bajó rápidamente el cierre de su pantalón y de entre su bóxer sacó su gran y erecto miembro el cual quedó justo al frente de la cara Syndra, la cual se había desplomado en el piso ya que sus fuerzas no le daban para seguir manteniéndose en pie. Desde el momento en que ella había visto a los dos hombres entrar a aquella habitación estaba esperando lo peor, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Fergus era uno de ellos y que se quedaría a solas con él, ya se había percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones, más sin embargo, seguía creyendo torpemente en que él era esa persona amable y bondadosa que había conocido meses atrás, que probablemente estuviera enojado con ella por haberlo rechazado y le quería dar un pequeño **escarmiento** pero que no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocada que estaba cuando él la agarró con algo de fuerza del cabello y la fue acercando lentamente a su miembro - _De rodillas_ \- le ordenó.

\- _No hagas esto..._ \- susurró ella mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas - _Por... favor..._

\- _De rodillas dije_ \- dijo él secamente.

\- _Fergus... Podemos llegar a un acuerdo... En serio, puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti men..._ \- fue interrumpida por la repentina invasión del miembro de él en su boca - ¡Hmm! - sus ojos se abrieron como platos, e involuntariamente ella lo lamió.

\- _Cállate..._ \- la sujetó con más fuerza del cabello y comenzó a mover su cadera, sacando y metiendo su apretado miembro en la boca de la maga. Comenzó a sentir como la lengua de ella tímidamente comenzaba a darle pequeños lamidas y esto lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia - _Deja de fingir tu cara de víctima, sé que esto te gusta _\- Syndra iba a contestarle pero él comenzó a "embestir su boca" con mayor velocidad hasta que se detuvo, y entonces sintió como un líquido espeso invadía su boca y el cual se vio obligada a ingerir por la fuerza por Fergus. Un poco de este líquido cayó sobre los pechos de ella y él al notarlo sacó su miembro de la boca de Syndra para dejarla recobrar el aliento mientras terminaba de venirse sobre sus pechos.

Continuaron unos minutos más así, hasta que escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta pero Fergus solo lo ignoró. La persona del otro lado de la puerta insistentemente volvió a tocar y al no recibir respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta encontrándose con este escenario que personalmente, no le sorprendía. Notó que la maga estaba arrodillada frente a su compañero y apenas ella lo vio, se levantó rápidamente. Pudo notar también que de la boca de ella chorreaba solo un poco de un líquido blanco y que ella comenzaba a caminar muy lentamente hacia él.

-_¿Interrumpo algo...?_ \- preguntó el castaño como si nada estuviese pasando, iba a agregar algo más pero se vio interrumpido por una Syndra semi-desnuda saliendo a toda prisa de aquella habitación y por un puño que fue directo a su rostro por parte de su "compañero" justo después de que salió la maga - _¿Hice algo malo?_

\- _Eres el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida_ \- Fergus creó en su mano una bola de fuego y se la lanzó al castaño incinerándolo - _Por imbéciles como tú es que nunca he podido conseguir lo que he querido._ \- después de decir estas palabras salió corriendo en busca de Syndra.

**N/A**

**Sorry por la tardanza no se me ocurría nada, bueno si, ya tenía la idea de cómo lo escribiría pero eran eso, solo ideas, en una semana a duras penas podía escribir un solo renglón y yo así como _fuck -.-"_ En fin, quería hacer este cap un poco más largo pero me dio pereza xD ¿A veces por mucho que les guste algo que se están leyendo no les da algo de pereza leerlo solo porque es bastante largo? Me suele pasar seguido y me dije "Ne, deja lo otro para el otro cap, no hay afán" y yo "bue, da igual :v"**

**¿Actualizaré pronto el siguiente cap? No sé, tengo las ideas escritas en mi cuaderno de borradores pero puede que vuelva a pasar lo de antes... Como puede que no pase, ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida :v**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews tan zukulentos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra**

Giant y Xina habían ido caminando hasta el sótano _\- usando las escaleras -_ ya que al parecer el ascensor estaba averiado. Xina llevaba un mapa algo desgastado del sótano mientras que Giant iluminaba el oscuro pasillo con una linterna que había llevado. Les parecía muy extraño que todo estuviera tan oscuro y que no hubiera siquiera un invocador haciendo guardia como era de costumbre, pero decidieron no darle mayor importancia a esto ya que, después de todo, tenían algo mucho más importante por hacer en ese lugar.

Mientras caminaban, revisando pasillo por pasillo buscando alguna cosa que les diera una pista sobre el paradero de Syndra, encontraron a nada más y nada menos que a Zed quien, por razones que ellas desconocían, llevaba en sus manos la ropa de Syndra y esto las alarmó, ¿ella por qué se habría quitado su ropa? además ¿con qué fin? Eran las preguntas que se hacían en esos momentos, pero no encontraban ningún indicio en ese lugar que les pudiera dar las respuestas que ellas tanto querían. ¿Tal vez la habrían obligado a hacerlo? Era lo más probable, en todo caso, se tenían que dar prisa en encontrarla.

_\- Oigan chicos, ¿ven eso? - _preguntó Giant señalando un bulto muy al fondo del pasillo por el cual iban caminando_ \- Parece una gran mancha roja o algo parecido._

Zed y Xina miraron hacia la dirección que Giant les había indicado, y en menos de un segundo vieron a Zed salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia allí dejando caer al piso la ropa de Syndra, y al llegar, vieron como rápidamente se quitaba su máscara y se arrodillaba en el piso como si estuviese sosteniendo algo.

\- _¡Hey Zed espera!_ \- gritó Giant mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de él.

Cuando estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros lejos de él, ella se congeló. Sintió como Xina ponía su helada mano en su hombro y le susurraba al oído "_Creo que ya la encontramos..."_

* * *

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra (Minutos antes)**

_"Debo encontrar una salida..." - _pensaba Syndra para sí mientras corría por los innumerables pasillos de aquel gran y oscuro sótano el cual era iluminado por pequeñas lámparas de aceite, las cuales al parecer muy pronto se apagarían._ \- "La única forma de salir de este mugroso lugar es por las escaleras pero..." - _por mucho que las buscaba no lograba encontrarlas, parecía que ese lugar era un laberinto en el cual sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos, y para su desdicha así era.

Syndra siempre había escuchado _\- por parte del mismísimo Fergus -_ que al sótano de la Academia de la Guerra era fácil entrar pero, por el contrario, salir era extremadamente difícil si no se contaba con un mapa o alguien que conociera a la perfección ese lugar. Además, sólo unos pocos podían entrar allí y esos eran los invocadores más "aptos" para la tarea que, aunque parecía sencilla no lo era en lo absoluto: Vigilar a los monstruos y criaturas que estaban encerradas allí, fuesen monstruos del vacío u otra clase de seres como Brand, y asimismo, mantener funcionando sus prisiones rúnicas para que no escapasen de allí.

Por otra parte, a Fergus los fines de semana le correspondía hacer guardia allí, así que él conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, lo que quería decir que no le sería fácil escapar de ese lugar pero debía intentarlo, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con él.

En el pasillo por donde ella iba corriendo había una que otra prisión rúnica, pero para su fortuna el sistema de estas prisiones no permitía ver hacia el exterior y además eran insonorizadas, lo que le daba un pequeño respiro de alivio ya que por lo menos ninguno de aquellos monstruos podría verla desnuda, burlarse de ella o hacer comentarios soeces como a veces solían hacer con algunas de las campeonas de la Liga; Aunque debía admitir que, después de todo y teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, ese factor factor era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos. Sólo importaba salir de allí sana y salva, después ya se encargaría de darle su merecido a esos desgraciados de Fergus, Ahri e Irelia, pero más que todo al malnacido de Fergus.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde este se dividía en dos caminos, decidió que giraría a la derecha ya que este se veía un poco más iluminado que el izquierdo pero, en el momento en que lo hizo, tropezó con alguien quien en tan sólo milésimas de segundos la tomó firmemente de las muñecas y la estampó contra la pared con fuerza logrando con esto sacarle un pequeño _"¡Ouch!"_.

_\- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeño momento de libertad, porque será el último que tendrás - _dijo Fergus mientras la sostenía firmemente frente a él con los brazos de ella a cada lado de su cabeza.

_\- ¡Suéltame!_ \- le ordenó ella mientras forcejeaba tratando se zafarse del fuerte agarre de él aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

_\- Te lo advertí Syndra... _\- susurró mientras lentamente iba acercando su rostro al de ella; Sus agitados alientos chocaron entre sí, sus labios rozaron con recelo los de ella anhelando volver a probar aquellos carnosos labios que siempre había deseado que fueran suyos y de nadie más, pero no... No podía volver a mostrarse débil frente ella, nunca más; Frunció levemente el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado antes con ella así que sólo se limitó a morder levemente su labio inferior con deseo y amargura a la vez. - _Pensaba ser suave contigo pero al parecer te gustan las cosas por las malas... - _agregó en un susurro.

_\- ¡Déjame! - _gritó Syndra al mismo tiempo en que lo empujó bruscamente lejos de ella empleando todas su fuerzas, y vio en esta una pequeña oportunidad de escapar, la cual ni loca dejaría escapar.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue comenzar a correr, pero justo en ese instante él la agarró desde atrás debajo de los brazos tan fuerte que consiguió levantarla del piso. Aunque Syndra era una persona con una voluntad inquebrantable y un espíritu fuerte, físicamente era tan fuerte como una persona común y corriente, ya que siempre había tenido sus poderes ahí para ella, nunca se había concentrado en entrenar su cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia física. Lo único que siempre le había interesado eran sus poderes y ahora no los tenía... Cosa que ahora la dejaba en total desventaja contra Fergus.

Por mucho que forcejeara no lograba zafarse, y entonces él la giró haciendo que quedara frente a frente con la pared y la empujó contra esta con fuerza. Syndra por instinto puso las manos para no golpearse el rostro y en ese momento sintió algo rozando su intimidad y esto la tensionó.

_\- Maldita perra... - _murmuró él mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared_._

_\- ¡No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después Fergus! - _le gritó.

_\- ¿Arrepentirme? No me hagas reír Syndra ¡¿Cómo me podría arrepentir de algo que estuve esperando durante meses?! -_ le gritó colérico -_ ¡Dímelo! _

_\- ¡Eso no justifica tus acciones! _\- replicó - _¡¿Si tanto dices amarme por qué insistes en hacerme daño?! ¡Eso no es amor!_

_\- ¡CÁLLATE! - _dijo esto mientras la giraba para que quedara frente a él y tomó con una de sus manos las de ella sobre su cabeza mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada que expresaba un profundo dolor y a la vez un gran enojo e impotencia que también se notaba en el tono de su voz. - _No tienes idea del daño que me hiciste durante todos estos meses Syndra...__ La impotencia que sentía al verte con ese imbécil... -_ susurró mientras apretaba con mucha más fuerza sus muñecas pero aun así trataba de controlarse -_ El cómo lo mirabas a veces... Y yo como un idiota esperando a que abrieras los ojos y vieras que él no era para ti... Pero no... Con el paso del tiempo tú simplemente te comenzaste a distanciar de mí... Pero ya no más._

_\- ¡P-pero...! _\- fue interrumpida por él antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra palabra.

_\- Heriste mi orgullo y mi corazón de maneras de las que ni te imaginas Syndra... _\- después de decir eso Syndra pudo notar cómo comenzaba a cambiar el semblante de Fergus al mismo tiempo en que sintió como lentamente comenzaba a meter uno de sus dedos en su intimidad mientras comenzaba a lamerle el cuello y esto la estremeció -_ Por eso te haré lo mismo pero de una forma que yo disfrutaré..._

_\- ¡Aléjate Fergus! ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! - _le gritó, aunque él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo por sus palabras y sólo dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que la hizo temblar.

Con una de sus manos levantó una de las piernas de ella dejándola alrededor de su cintura y procedió a meter otro de sus dedos en la intimidad de ella haciéndola arquear abruptamente la espalda.

_\- Espero que cumplas con mis expectativas y logres dejarme satisfecho Syndra... _\- susurró él mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la cremallera de su pantalón con toda la paciencia del mundo, sacó de entre sus bóxer su erecto miembro y comenzó a rozar con lentitud este con la intimidad de Syndra logrando sacarle un pequeño gemido que ella se esforzó por callar mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, y logrando de esta forma verse mucho más sensual para él.

Al hacer esto, pudo notar también como ella forcejeaba para alejarlo con mucha más fuerza que antes pero eso no le serviría de nada y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, él tenía el control total de ella y de su cuerpo, él había ganado.

Antes de que Syndra pudiera gesticular alguna palabra notó como él con su mano levantaba su otra pierna y la ponía igual que la otra, alrededor de la cintura de él y después la sostenía del trasero con ambas manos. Comenzó a sentir entonces cómo él empujaba lentamente su hombría en su intimidad.

Él la miró a los ojos y pudo notar como ella contenía la respiración mientras que por sus tersas mejillas comenzaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas como si de finas gotas de lluvia que anteceden una gran tormenta que está a punto de comenzar se tratase. Syndra comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor agudo en la parte baja de su vientre y su rostro se desfiguró. Su impotencia, odio, tristeza... Todo se había mezclado y ahora... Sólo sentía dolor, no sólo dolor físico, su corazón le dolía, sentía que le había fallado a Zed, quien probablemente aún no se daba cuenta de su ausencia ya que debía seguir enojado con ella... Y al recordar eso se entristeció más.

Fergus notó que, a medida que iba entrando en ella, pequeños gemidos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios, los cuales pocos segundos después comenzaron a convertirse en gritos de dolor, pero entonces él la besó buscando acallar esos gritos. Sintió también cómo ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda dejando posibles marcas a lo largo y ancho de esta y entonces, para su sorpresa, ella mordió su lengua haciéndolo sobresaltarse y aprovechó esta oportunidad para alejar sus labios de los de él.

\- _¡Detente, detente, por favor...! _\- gritó ella entre sollozos mientras le daba puñetazos en el rostro, en los hombros y en el cuello pero Fergus ni se inmutó, parecía como si para él fueran cosquillas lo que ella le estaba haciendo nada más.

_\- No entiendo por qué quieres que me detenga si apenas estamos comenzando... Pero tranquila, el dolor pronto desaparecerá... -_ le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a entrar y a salir de ella con rudeza y con un poco más de profundidad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Syndra comenzó a sentir como lentamente aquel dolor inicial se iba disipando pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún le dolía su corazón. Se sentía débil, indefensa... ¿Acaso siempre había sido así? Ahora se daba cuenta que así era, pero antes era demasiado ciega como para haberse dado cuenta de su realidad.

En su niñez y parte de su adolescencia había tenido a su lado a Mao, quien la cuidaba como si de su propia hija se tratase y jamás le agradeció todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo y guiarla por el camino del "bien". Después de que él murió se aisló por completo de la sociedad en su fortaleza, según ella era para "proteger su don" de la estúpida sociedad que había tratado de arrebatárselo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que inconscientemente lo había hecho sólo porque era débil y ya no tenía a nadie más a su lado que cuidara de ella.

Poco tiempo después se unió a la Liga de Leyendas, buscando escapar un poco de las inútiles y aburridas amenazas de Irelia las cuales solo parecían un chiste de mal gusto que verdaderas advertencias. Cada vez que terminaba con sus combates del día, daba un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores de la Academia buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y entonces un día por ir tan distraída mientras caminaba, se tropezó con un joven invocador haciendo que los libros que él llevaba en sus manos cayeran al piso. Ella se disculpó inmediatamente y le ayudó a recogerlos, y en ese momento se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. Aunque no sabía por qué, la mirada que aquel invocador le había dado era una de sorpresa, de calidez y le expresaba seguridad como si quisiera decirle con sólo una mirada que ella le había interesado y que le gustaría conocerla más, pero él simplemente se despidió y ella lo vio alejarse hacia el interior de la Academia esperando, tal vez, volverse a encontrar con aquel invocador ojiverde en otra ocasión.

Después de aquel inesperado encuentro, se siguieron encontrando varias veces en combates en los que él la invocaba, así que con el paso del tiempo pasaron de ser compañeros y se volvieron buenos amigos. Hubo un momento en que ella creyó que estaba comenzando a sentir algo diferente hacia él y entonces conoció a Zed, tal vez fue cosa del destino o algo parecido, pero en cierta forma se sentía segura al saber que le importaba a dos personas que también eran importantes para ella, pero ahora, que una de estas personas le estuviera haciendo esto le rompía el corazón, y que para colmo de males Zed no estaba allí para defenderla, para tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Trató de separar su cuerpo de su mente, pensar en su "lugar feliz" mientras todo aquello terminaba. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus acciones y no quería estarlo. Sintió como él aumentaba la velocidad de su embestidas y murmuró algo en voz baja que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad, entonces, sintió como él se venía dentro de ella y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no tenía ni siquiera palabras para describir aquella horrenda situación.

Él la bajó lentamente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Le dio la espalda a Syndra, quien yacía recargada contra la pared abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Fergus, quien ya había comenzado a organizar su pantalón.

Después de terminar de abrochar la cremallera de su pantalón, se acercó a ella desde atrás sobresaltándola un poco y se percató que ella estaba temblando.

\- _Ya nos vamos, despídete de este lugar porque será la última vez que lo verás _\- le susurró al oído.

\- _¡Aléjate de mí! _\- gritó ella mientras lo apartaba. No quería que la tocara, no quería sentirlo cerca suyo, sólo quería que él se fuera lejos y que jamás regresara.

\- _Oye ¿qué te pasa? _\- posó su mano en el hombro de ella mientras le preguntaba un poco molesto por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- _¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir haciéndome daño así?! ¡¿Ah?!_ \- se giró y lo miró a los ojos, todavía seguían cayendo por sus tersas mejillas sus lágrimas las cuales él trató de secar pero ella lo alejó una vez más_ \- No me toques, me das asco... Poco hombre... -_ murmuró en voz baja mientras lo miraba con odio.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? _\- preguntó él mucho más enojado mientras sutilmente comenzaba a sacar su navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón sin que ella lo notara, ¿Quién se creía ella para herir su orgullo así...? Al parecer, ella necesitaría un castigo más severo después de todo.

\- _Te dije... ¡POCO HOMBRE!_ \- se lo gritó en la cara - _Sólo alguien con tan poca autoestima y con carencia de hombría haría algo como lo que tú acab..._ \- antes de que pudiese terminar aquella frase vio como él la apuñalaba en el abdomen con un objeto que a juzgar por su brillo era de plata. Al verlo con más detalle pudo observar que se trataba de la navaja de él, la cual no había visto que la sacara en ningún momento.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo en que veía como él arremetía una y otra vez contra ella causándole múltiples puñaladas en su abdomen. Por instinto, trató de defenderse usando sus manos pero esto sólo causó que él también le hiciera cortes algo profundos en estas y en sus brazos.

Por mucho que le gritaba que se detuviera parecía que no la escuchaba. Al mirarlo a los ojos, solo veía una mirada fría y vacía, parecía _\- literalmente -_ como si no fuese él, y esto la asustó mucho más, pero sabía que entrar en pánico en nada le ayudaría. Estaba desesperada ¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero el dolor que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quería que eso terminara ya, ese dolor era insoportable, no podía asegurar siquiera que saldría de esa con vida, pero finalmente él se detuvo. Miró sus manos y su cuerpo manchado en sangre e inevitablemente entró en pánico. - _¿Acaso voy a morir de una forma tan patética?_ \- se pregunta a si misma - _¿Por qué tenía que ser así...? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podré despedirme de...? - _antes de que pudiera preguntarse cualquier otra cosa, sintió como él la empujaba con fuerza contra el piso y comenzaba a patearla en su cabeza y brazos sin parar.

\- _Zed... Por favor... Ayúdam... -_ decía con un hilo de voz, aunque sabía que lamentablemente él no iría a rescatarla.

-_ Con que aun tienes fuerzas para llamarlo a él... -_ murmuró furioso en voz baja.

En ese momento sintió como él la apuñalaba en el abdomen por última vez, pero esta última puñalada fue mucho más profunda que las demás. Su mirada se había vuelto borrosa y respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero no se podía dar por vencida, por lo menos tenía que intentar salir de allí o buscar a alguien que la ayudara.

Comenzó a arrastrase lentamente por el piso dejando un rastro de sangre, y entonces lo escuchó reírse a sus espaldas. - _Tu determinación es admirable para las condiciones en las que estas, pero lamentablemente eso no te servirá de nada - _dijo él riéndose de forma maniática mientras la pateaba otra vez - _¿Ya ves? Ese estúpido ninja no te convenía, ni siquiera fue capaz de venir a rescatarte justo cuando más lo necesitabas... -_ se detuvo y entonces comenzó a alejarse por el otro lado del pasillo dándole la espalda a ella - _Si llegases a sobrevivir, cosa que en verdad dudo mucho... -_ se giró y la miró por última vez - _Te encontraré y te asesinaré, jamás te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste - _dijo esto y desapareció, dejando a una moribunda Syndra desangrándose en el frío piso de aquel oscuro sótano.

* * *

**Sótano de la Academia de la Guerra (En esos momentos)**

\- _Sy-Syndra..._ \- decía Giant con un hilo de voz, aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- _¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADAS, PAR DE BUENAS PARA NADA!_ \- les gritó Zed mientras sostenía a Syndra en sus brazos susurrándole que no lo dejara, que resistiera sólo un poco más y que todo saldría bien - _¡¿Pueden hacer algo por ella?!_ \- les preguntó indirectamente queriéndoles decir que debían hacer algo. Él ya había intentado usar su portal de Sombras para llevarla a la enfermería pero no había funcionado, y sabía que si iba corriendo hacia allí, cuando llegara, sería demasiado tarde...

_\- Syndra resiste..._ \- susurró Xina sosteniendo las manos de ella manchadas en sangre. Se quitó rápidamente su túnica y se la puso a Syndra para tratar de mantenerla caliente. Miró a Giant quien estaba temblando e involuntariamente había comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia atrás susurrando _"Chicos ella está... Ella está..."_, y entonces Xina la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia ella y le susurró al oído algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

\- _E-eso es muy peligroso Xina..._ \- susurró Giant.

_\- Me importa un maldito rábano si es o no es peligroso, hay que hacerlo y tú me ayudarás. - _sentenció con determinación la invocadora.

**N/A**

A algunas personas no solo les basta con arrebatarte tu felicidad... También quieren arrebatarte todo lo demás... Lo sé, lo sé, estoy súper poética hoy, ok no :B

Mientras escribía esto pensaba "Tal vez me estoy excediendo un poco con esto..." y hasta a veces me daban escalofríos (en serio D:) Pero recordaba algo que alguien me dijo una vez "Si eso es lo que tú crees que tienes que escribir, escríbelo". También creo que, o me metí mucho en el papel del hijo de sus padres de Fergus o mi lado oscuro salió a flote ;-; En todo caso, me disculpo con las personas sensibles a las que les estoy dañando la cabeza con esto, pero creo que puedo asegurar que después de este capítulo no habrá nada más así.

Sólo les digo que también escribí esto así porque ¿acaso no están cansados de los típicos caps cliché que escriben algunos? Como en los cuentos, "el héroe o príncipe de la historia salva a su damisela en apuros" Porque yo si, estoy harta de eso, por eso aunque fuese un poco retorcido, lo quise escribir de esta manera también.

El próximo capítulo lo publicaré pronto ya que, durante todo este tiempo que estuve "ausente", escribí el capítulo 21 y partes del 22, y hasta estaba comenzado a escribir otro fic sobre otra de mis parejas favoritas cofcofKataYTaloncofcof el cual publicaré _\- tal vez -_ después de terminar este.

¿Reviews para este "perturbador" capítulo? Así no me siento tan mal conmigo misma (Yisus craist ;-;)

PD: Se me olvidaba, mil disculpaaaaaaas por la tardanza D: No encuentro palabras para poder excusarme con ustedes, lo siento u-u

PD 2: Cuando estaba corrigiendo el cap me acordé de una peli que probablemente muchos habrán visto que es de un tipo que le alquila su apartamento a una muchacha (que por cierto es doctora) y la comienza a acosar en secreto y que al final intenta matarla D: Psicópatas, psicópatas everywhere xD Y bue, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:**

**Academia de la Guerra: Enfermería (Días después)**

\- _¡NO NO NO! ¡DETENTE!_ \- gritó Syndra mientras se despertaba de golpe, estaba bañada en un sudor frío y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando - _Otra vez no..._ \- susurró en voz baja mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su rostro y trataba de calmarse - **_"Era solo una maldita pesadilla"_**\- **_"Él no está aquí, vamos cálmate Syndra"_ **\- se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de que en ese lugar estaba a salvo, aunque sabía que nunca lo estaría con Fergus estando en libertad.

Había estado teniendo la misma pesadilla todo el día, el recuerdo de ese fatídico día la había estado persiguiendo desde que había despertado de su estado de coma ese mismo día en la madrugada. Cada vez que trataba de conciliar el sueño lo único que venía a su cabeza era ese día y todo lo que había pasado con el desgraciado de Fergus. El odio, rencor y desprecio que sentía hacia él no lo podía describir ni siquiera con palabras, nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como lo hacía con él en esos momentos, pero además de odio - _aunque no lo quisiese admitir_ \- tenía miedo, miedo a que él regresara. No tanto le asustaba el hecho de que él regresara a **_terminar el trabajo_**, ya que ese día había muerto una parte de ella también _\- aunque debía admitir que estar al borde de la muerte no era una experiencia que quisiese repetir -_ sino que tenía miedo a que ese monstruo le hiciera algo a Zed. Aunque sabía que él era fuerte, ágil, astuto, calculador, entre muchas cosas más, también sabía que contra ese "hombre" _– si es que se le puede llamar así a ese monstruo -_ le sería complicado ganar.

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba cerrada pero tenía en la parte de abajo otra más pequeña por la que supuso, podrían pasar mascotas o animales pequeños. Miró hacia el lugar donde si su memoria no le fallaba había una ventana _\- como en cualquier habitación de hospital o en este caso enfermería normal -_ pero para su sorpresa no fue así. En esa dirección lo único que había era un pequeño balcón, con una puerta corrediza de vidrio de la cual colgaba una cortina blanca. Esto la hizo pensar en que tal vez mientras dormía la habían llevado a su habitación pero no lo era, lo sabía ya que esa habitación tenía objetos que sólo se usarían en una enfermería además de que aquella habitación era completamente blanca, nada parecida a la suya.

Pudo notar también como lentamente comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre la baldosa del piso de aquel balcón y eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que levantarse a cerrar la puerta antes de que comenzara a llover si no quería que después toda su habitación se comenzara a llenar de agua.

Miró sus manos y brazos con impotencia. Estos estaban cubiertos en su mayoría con vendas blancas, y sólo dejaban ver pequeñas porciones de su piel. Notó que en uno de sus brazos tenía adherida una bolsa de suero, la cual colgaba de un tubo metálico que estaba al lado de su cama. Pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de arreglarlo un poco y notó que también tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza. – _Con que así de mal estoy…_ \- suspiró con melancolía mientras se quitaba la aguja médica que conectaba el cable de la bolsa de suero con su brazo, sacándole un pequeño quejido de dolor – _Ja... No me sorprende, a__unque por lo menos no estoy muerta, eso es algo bueno… Supongo… -_ Hizo ademán de levantarse, para poder cerrar la puerta del balcón y entonces sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su abdomen; Por instinto, pasó sus manos rápidamente por esta zona sobre su bata de hospital tratando de aliviar el dolor y sintió también varios vendajes en esta zona, entonces recordó las múltiples puñaladas que él había hecho en su abdomen y esto la deprimió más.

Una vez que sintió que el dolor se desvanecía un poco, volvió a intentar levantarse pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado y con algo de dificultad lo logró. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y se sentían algo débiles, no estaba completamente segura de que pudiera sostenerse pero aun así lo consiguió.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente sobre la fría baldosa que cubría el piso de su habitación hacia el balcón apoyada en la pared, y al llegar a la puerta _\- antes de cerrarla -_ se fijó que ya estaba comenzando a caer la noche y que aquel balcón tenía una bonita vista al bosque que rodeaba la Academia. No se podía comparar con la de su fortaleza pero era lo único que tenía en esos momentos, así que decidió acercarse al barandal y apoyarse en este mientras veía caer la noche sobre Valoran.

Continuó allí por un buen rato, prefería estar mirando el paisaje a estar recostada en esa cama recordando aquellos dolorosos y horribles sucesos por los que había pasado, hasta que sintió la presencia de algo o alguien más, pero al girarse y mirar a su alrededor no logró ver nada fuera de lo común y esto la preocupó ¿Acaso su paranoia ya la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no estaban allí? Lo mejor sería buscar ayuda si ese era el caso pero ¿Pedirle ayuda a quién? Además de que esa idea era simplemente inconcebible en su cabeza - **_"¿Yo? ¿La Soberana Oscura pidiéndole ayuda a alguien? ¿Además de exponerme a esos idiotas para que se burlen de mí y demostrándoles debilidad? ¿Que no soy tan poderosa como digo ser? No... Simplemente no puedo... Hacer eso..."_** \- pensó para sí misma.

Volvió a girarse para seguir apreciando el paisaje con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba pero volvió a sentir algo, algo estaba rozando su pierna esta vez - _Está vez si lo sentí ¿Quién fue?_ \- preguntó en voz alta mientras buscaba a su alrededor pero no había nadie más. Bajó su mirada por instinto y la fijó en sus tobillos, entonces logró ver a una pequeña bolita de pelajes azul claro, tan claro como la nieve freljordeana - _aunque ella nunca había ido a Fréljord para verificarlo por sí misma, según los archivos de la Liga ese era el color de aquellas criaturas - _Además de que tenía unos ojos saltones de color negro, una gran lengua y unos pequeños cuernos que apuntaban hacia arriba - _Así que eras tú, mugrosa, pequeña e indeseable bola de pelos -_ murmuró Syndra con un tono tan frío como su mirada mientras le volvía a dar la espalda al pequeño poro y seguía apreciando el paisaje, no tenía ánimos para que esa mugrosa bola de pelos la estuviera molestando, más sin embargo la pequeña criatura no se inmutaba en lo absoluto y continuaba acosándola, logrando así colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Concentró toda su furia y frustración en un solo punto, trató de crear una esfera oscura en el lugar donde estaba el pequeño poro para acabar con su mísera existencia pero nada pasó, miró sus temblorosas manos y su frustración creció. Ella en general se sentía bien, algunos movimientos no los podía realizar ya que le causaban mucho dolor pero eso era de esperarse por los fuertes golpes y puñaladas que había recibido. Creyó que en este lugar también habían hecho que sus poderes regresaran a la normalidad deshaciendo el hechizo que habían puesto en ella pero al parecer no era así. Trató de calmarse y respiró profundo, después de todo ese pequeño poro no tenía la culpa de nada y no le serviría desquitarse con él, eso le recordaba a una frase que Mao le solía decir cuando estaba enojada y trataba de destruir a todo y todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino cuando era tan solo una niña y no controlaba bien sus poderes _"Los demás no deben pagar por nuestras desdichas, tristezas y enojos"_ Y era verdad, ese pequeño poro no tenía que pagar por sus "problemas personales".

Trató de agacharse a recoger a la pequeña criatura, pero esta imprudente acción le sacó un pequeño quejido de dolor, aunque de igual manera no le dio mayor importancia. - _¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, pequeño?_ \- le preguntó, aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta por parte del pequeño poro el cual comenzó a lamerle el rostro causándole cosquillas **-**_ Oye oye detente... _**-** decía ella entre pequeñas risitas pero la pequeña criatura ni se inmutaba.

Decidió desahogarse con el pequeño poro mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos _-aunque probablemente este no entendiera nada de lo que ella le decía -_, pero supuso que su compañía haría por lo menos más amena su estadía en aquel silencioso y aburrido lugar, hasta que sintió a alguien más detrás de ella y se congeló.

Tenía miedo de mirar, de que la persona que estuviera detrás de ella fuera ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Había comenzado a temblar y ese sudor frío volvió a bañarla, no podía gesticular ni una sola palabra, pero no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, si era él tendría que confrontarlo, aunque eso significara su fin.

Aun dudando se comenzó a girar lentamente hacia aquel cuerpo que yacía detrás de ella, se sentía desprotegida además de que estaba sola... Otra vez... En ese momento el pequeño poro saltó de sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a esa persona que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente en búsqueda de la pequeña criatura olvidándose por un momento de la otra persona que estaba allí y la encontró montada en el hombro de un musculoso hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro junto con un gran bigote ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese hombre allí? No lo sabía. Aunque ya lo había visto antes le daba un mal presentimiento el que estuviera allí mirándola fijamente con esa mirada penetrante que tenía, además de que allí ella estaba prácticamente indefensa pero aun así trató de mostrarse los más firme posible, esperando a que aquel hombre comenzara a hablar, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

\- _Parece que hiciste una nueva amiga, pequeño porito_ \- dijo Braum mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño poro - _Disculpe por mi repentina intromisión en sus aposentos bella dama, estaba buscando a este pequeño amiguito y toqué varias veces la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que supuse que la habitación estaba vacía._

_\- No importa..._\- susurró ella mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y apoyaba sus manos en el barandal pesadamente con una pizca de alivio - _Supongo que se lo llevará, así que... ¿Le importaría dejarme sola?_

_\- Parece que necesitas un poco de compañía _\- comentó Braum, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la maga - _Mientras más negra es la noche, más brillan las estrellas ¿no crees? _\- preguntó él mientras se ubicaba al lado de ella y observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre ellos, pero Syndra solo se limitó a asentir - _Quita esa cara de preocupación_ _jovencita_ \- la miró a los ojos y le sonrió de esa forma tan propia de él, que inevitablemente le sacó una muy pequeña sonrisa a ella pero que él pudo apreciar - _Mi madre siempre decía, a veces un corazón frío necesita una sonrisa calurosa y al parecer tú también necesitabas una._

\- _Gracias..._ \- susurró.

\- _No tienes por qué agradecerme jovencita, si logro ayudar a alguien aunque sea en la cosa más mínima, siento que ya he cumplido mi propósito del día_ \- le dio otra cálida sonrisa mientras bajaba al pequeño porito de su hombro y se lo entregó a la maga quien quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer - _Bueno amiguito, creo que ella te necesita más a ti que a mí._

_\- No es necesario, en serio - _trató de devolvérselo pero él no lo aceptó.

_\- En tus condiciones no considero que sea óptimo que permanezcas sola jovencita... - _Syndra bufó un poco molesta ante este comentario ¿Le estaba diciendo débil? Indirectamente sí ¿Acaso era tan evidente lo mal que estaba? Al parecer así era y lo único que se limitó a hacer fue a suspirar con resignación, ya que lamentablemente en sus condiciones no es que pudiese hacer mucho _\- Pero por lo menos quédate con este chiquitín, al parecer le agradas y hará por lo menos que tu estadía aquí sea más amena -_ posó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro a ella y agregó - _Lo único que come son porogalletas, las cuales puedes conseguir fácilmente en la tienda de la Academia o directamente conmigo, es más, te dejaré algunas sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de tu cama por si a él le da hambre -_ comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación y paró en la puerta _\- Si te sientes un poco decaída, no dudes en pedirme mi leche de cabra, ¡Sirve para toda clase de males y es la mejor que encontrarás en toda Runaterra!_ \- se quedó pensando un momento sobre lo que le había acabado de decir y entonces se acordó de algo - _Ya que estamos hablando de leche, me recuerda a una frase muy común entre los habitantes de mi pueblo natal, "Si la vida te da leche cuajada, se paciente ¡Te espera un muy buen queso!"_\- con una gran carcajada y después de decir esta última frase se despidió "el Corazón del Fréljord" mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

\- _Gracias de nuevo..._\- susurró en voz baja mientras veía hacia el lugar donde segundos antes estaba él. Ese hombre la primera vez que lo vio en los Campos de la Justicia le había parecido molesto, un "pueblerino nada más", pensaba ella en aquel entonces. Ese positivismo y entusiasmo que tenía, más su acento, simplemente la enfermaban pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de entablar una conversación con él, pero ahora que lo conocía un poco más ya no le parecía tan molesto. También sabía que él tenía razón en una cosa, _**no debería quedarse sola**_, pero de esta forma se sentía un poco más segura además de que no se sentía capaz de mirar a Zed a los ojos, no después de lo que había pasado. Se sentía sucia, con el simple hecho de recordar a ese otro hombre tocándola se le erizaba la piel.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con un poco más de fuerza así que decidió entrar rápido a la habitación _\- tan rápido como podía arrastrar sus pies sobre la fría baldosa mientras se apoyaba en la pared -_ y cerró la puerta del balcón antes de que pescase un resfriado.

Se fijó que tal cual como Braum había dicho, le había dejado la bolsa con las porogalletas en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y se recostó en esta con pesadez teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse mientras apresaba en sus brazos al pequeño e inquieto poro. Se dispuso a ver como caía la lluvia, el sonido que hacía al tocar la baldosa del balcón más el de los animales del bosque y su propia respiración era lo único que se escuchaba, y esto la relajaba. Tenía la luz de la habitación apagaba y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora podría ser y tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Siguió mirando la lluvia caer y no se percató de que alguien más había entrado a su habitación. Esa persona, quien la observa en silencio buscando no llamar su atención, se fue acercando lentamente a ella desde atrás.

Syndra al mismo tiempo que sintió como alguien más ponía sobre una de sus mejillas su fría mano como si la estuviese acariciando, se sobresaltó y se puso alerta. Se tensionó mucho más al ver como aquella persona lentamente se ubicaba frente a ella y justo en ese instante un rayo se hizo notar, el cual iluminó un poco la oscuridad de su habitación y logró ver unos ojos rojos que la miraban expectantes como si estuviesen esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo, pero ella simplemente se limitó a suspirar aliviada.

\- _Syndra... -_ susurró él en voz baja, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que consiguió de parte de la maga_._ Notó que ella tenía su mirada perdida en las gotas de lluvia que poco a poco se iban disipando, ya que esa había sido solo una pequeña llovizna pasajera - _¿Estás bien? Digo, sé que no estás del todo bien pero... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no? _\- ella solo se limitó a asentir en silencio asimilando lo que él le acababa de preguntar pero más que todo el cómo lo hizo ¿Acaso él estaba un poco nervioso? Podría asegurar que si, agradeció internamente que él no tuviera su molesta máscara puesta para poder ver su rostro, ya que le encantaba poder verlo así, tal cual él era.

Apretó con fuerza la otra mano de él mientras seguía admirándolo con una mirada melancólica cubriendo su rostro, y entonces su tan preciado silencio se vio interrumpido una vez más por él - _¿Puedes caminar? ¿O por lo menos levantarte de ahí? _\- preguntó, a lo que ella simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no sabía qué era lo que él se traía entre manos pero se daría la libertad en mentir en ese pequeño factor.

En un instante, sintió como él la tenía cargada en sus fuertes brazos y susurró con un hilo de voz un _"Cierra los ojos",_ y en el instante en que lo hizo sintió como una oscuridad_ \- más espesa que la que había antes -_ combinada con un gran vacío los cubrió. Pocos segundos después sintió que todo había regresado a la normalidad y un _"Ya puedes abrirlos" _por parte de él la tranquilizó.

La noche estaba fría y había un poco de neblina también, se acurrucó en el cálido pecho de Zed mientras que él caminaba por lo que parecía ser la terraza de un edificio, el cual supuso sería la enfermería. Él caminó hasta las escaleras que estaban cubiertas por tres paredes, una puerta y un techo algo dañado. Se sentó en el piso. Él recargado en la pared mientras que Syndra estaba recargada en su pecho y él la abrazó desde atrás.

\- _¿Sabes una cosa Syndra?_ \- preguntó él pero el silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta - _Cuando me enteré del plan que esas dos habían planeado con tal de hacerte daño, no te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba... Y cuando te encontramos y vi lo mal que estabas, que tu vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte sentí algo que hacía mucho no sentía ¿Quieres saber qué era? _\- ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y solo se limitó a asentir, entonces él continuó - _Yo...__ Tenía miedo... Miedo a no poder volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa, no poder sentirte cerca mío... En resumen, tenía miedo a no poder volver a verte nunca más... - _mientras decía esto, vio como lentamente comenzaban a caer lágrimas por las tersas mejillas de ella al mismo tiempo en que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho - _Y_ e_n ese momento supe también que... Jamás podría vivir sin ti... _\- susurró en voz baja.

\- _Si es así entonces_ _prométeme una cosa... - _lo abrazó con fuerza teniendo un poco de cuidado de no lastimarse - _Prométeme que no me volverás a dejar sola... Nunca más... Por favor prométemelo._

Él la tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella rozándolos, para finalmente unirse en un suave beso bajo la luz de la luna -_ No permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima... Nunca más_ \- susurró él mientras volvía a besarla.

Continuaron allí un rato más, hasta que los párpados de Syndra comenzaron a bajarse sin querer, y pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que finalmente fuera vencida por el sueño. Zed no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de esto, así que con mucho cuidado y la sutileza que lo caracterizaba se hizo a un lado para levantarse y después la tomó en sus fuertes brazos.

Usó su portal de sombras para llevarla hasta la habitación y la depositó con cuidado en la cama. La acobijó y la contempló dormir durante unos segundos para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación, y entonces recordó algo que lo hizo para en seco, se había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le había hecho a Syndra meses atrás, pero aun no era demasiado tarde para su fortuna.

Se devolvió hasta el borde de la cama de Syndra. Apartó con cuidado algunos mechones del cabello de su frente y se inclinó un poco hacia ella con la intención de darle un suave beso en la frente, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sintió los brazos de ella detrás de su nuca inclinándolo más hacia ella hasta juntar sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

\- _No lo olvidaste_ \- susurró ella en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Yo nunca rompo mis promesas... _\- respondió él en un susurro al igual que ella.

Antes de que se pudiera incorporar del todo nuevamente, notó como ella ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho, cosa que lo sobresaltó e hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso ya que ella nunca antes había hecho algo así, aunque que hiciera esto no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, se podría decir que le gustaba estar así... Agradeció internamente que la luz de la habitación estuviese apagada ya que de esta forma ella no podría verlo, pero aun así no quería que ella creyera que él estaba malinterpretando este hermoso acto que ella estaba haciendo con él - _¿Syndra qué estás hac...? - _ antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta ella lo interrumpió.

\- _Yo... Lo siento Zed... _\- susurró ella con un pequeño toque de melancolía en su voz que él alcanzó a notar - _Todo esto... Todo lo que me pasó... Fue culpa mía..._

_\- No tienes la culpa de lo que te pasó Syndra _\- le replicó - _Yo mismo me encargaré de que esas dos paguen con sangre, si es necesario, todo lo que te hicieron pasar._

\- _No es necesario... -_ susurró con un hilo de voz. Recordó que él aun no sabía que quien en verdad le había hecho todo eso había sido Fergus, pero prefería dejar las cosas así por el momento, mientras este asunto se enfriaban un poco, aunque sabía que él no estaba completamente convencido de que entre Ahri e Irelia la habían dejado tan mal, es decir, ellas podían ser crueles y desalmadas si se lo proponían pero no las consideraba capaces de hacer algo como lo que Fergus le hizo. - _Solo conseguirías problemas innecesarios por mi culpa y lo último que quiero es volverme una carga para ti Zed..._

_\- Yo JAMÁS te consideraría una carga Syndra, ni hoy ni nunca._

_\- Pero soy débil... ¿No lo ves? Tú detestas... A las personas débiles..._

_\- Tú no eres cualquier persona... -_ trató de incorporarse para mirarla a la cara pero ella hizo un gesto de molestia que él alcanzó a notar, así que se retractó de hacerlo y siguió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella aunque le doliese un poco el cuello, es decir, ¿Por qué no sacrificar solo un poco con tal de estar en esa posición tan privilegiada? No era idiota para negarse sobre eso. - _Además tú eres mía, mi debilidad... No me malentiendas, a lo que quiero llegar es que si tú eres débil, yo también lo soy así que... - _aunque lo quisiera admitir o no, se había puesto nervioso, estaba buscando las palabras correctas pero no las encontraba, ¿Tanta influencia tenía ella en él que lo hacía ponerse nervioso tan fácilmente? Para su fortuna y desdicha _\- en algunos casos -_ así era, por eso la debía de cuidar como si de una hermosa y frágil flor se tratase, y por esto tampoco podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño, no otra vez. - _Si ambos somos débiles entonces... Seámoslo juntos y así..._ \- se levantó y la miró a los ojos - _Lograremos volvernos fuertes... _\- después de decir esto la besó, y pudo notar como por las tersas mejillas de ella comenzaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas pero no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad - _¿Está bien?_

_\- Está bien... -_ respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Despacho de Vessaria (En ese mismo momento)**

_\- Nuevamente me disculpo contigo Xina, desconfié de ti aun sabiendo que tú eres mi mano derecha y que jamás debería dudar de ti._

_\- Como sea Vessaria _\- suspiró pesadamente la invocadora mientras miraba fijamente a la Alta Consejera - _Con la que deberías disculparte es con Syndra ya que ella fue la verdadera afectada en todo esto, no conmigo._

_\- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque primero debo de hablar algo importante contigo - _

_\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? _\- preguntó Xina.

_\- De ese "hombre", claro, si es que se le puede llamar así después de todo lo que ha hecho _\- se levantó de su gran sillón, el cual se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a mirar por el gran ventanal de su despacho hacia el horizonte - _¿Recuerdas a mi querido colega H__eyward Relivash? Verás... El día en que se convirtió en el Alto Consejero de este lugar, trajo consigo a ese hombre, quien en aquel entonces era tan solo un adolescente al cual trataba como si de su propio hijo se tratase. Según lo que él decía, ese tal "Fergus" tenía grandes capacidades tanto físicas como mentales, y ni hablar de su magia, pero había algo que no estaba bien, bueno, una de las tantas cosas que no estaban bien con él _\- hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de organizar lo mejor que pudo sus ideas para poder continuar - _Él no es de esta dimensión._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_

_\- Según varios estudios que le hicimos él y yo, pudimos descartar que no era del vacío pero jamás logramos descifrar de cuál de todas las dimensiones que podrían existir vino, un ¿por qué? o ¿para qué? y si habían más como él aquí en Runaterra._

_\- ¿Eso quiere decir que entonces él es peligroso...?_

_\- ¿Peligroso? Ja, esa palabra le queda pequeña comparado a lo que él en verdad es _\- Vessaria se giró y miró a Xina directamente a los ojos - _¿Alguna vez tuviste curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona con una mente tan perturbada que dio origen a Nocturne? O simplemente ¿Quien fue la "persona" que mató a una bella aspirante a invocadora en un simple entrenamiento solo porque había rechazado a un chico? ¿Hecho al cual llamaron solo un "accidente" tratando de encubrirlo y que no pagara por sus actos? ¿Ademas de que el mismísimo Heyward fue quien lo encubrió? _

_\- ¿Fue él? ¿En serio?_

_\- Bingo - _respondió con un tono sarcástico la Alta Consejera.

_\- ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto en aquel entonces?_

_\- En el momento en que me enteré de aquellas cosas le pedí a Heyward... No, mejor dicho, le exigí que se llevara a esa cosa lejos de aquí pero él tenía un punto, estando aquí al menos podríamos tenerlo un poco "controlado", además de que podríamos vigilarlo y seguirle haciendo estudios... Supongo que te preguntarás ¿Por qué no lo dejamos encerrado como sujeto de pruebas? Fácil, dudo mucho que podamos contenerlo, además de que dejamos de realizarle estudios ya que gracias a "alguien" que creó un escándalo mi querido colega termino preso... Y por eso ahora yo tengo su cargo, en fin._

_\- Entiendo pero, ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto?_

La Alta Consejera se dejó caer pesadamente en su gran y cómodo sillón que parecía más un trono que cualquier otra cosa y en completo silencio se quedó mirando fijamente a Xina, era de esas veces en las que te quedas mirando algo o a alguien pero a la vez no lo haces, ya que estás sumido en tus pensamientos. Si Xina no conociera tan bien a Vessaria, se habría sentido incómoda con aquella mirada tan oscura como la noche misma que estaba posada sobre ella, pero ella ni se inmuto y en silencio esperó a que la Alta Consejera saliera de sus pensamientos ya que cada vez que hacia esto era por algo: Tomaría una decisión de gran relevancia, que podía no solo afectar a la Academia de la Guerra y la Liga de Leyendas, si no a muchos en Valoran en general.

**\- **_Necesito que les des un anuncio en todas las ciudades-estado y a todos los campeones e invocadores que hay en este lugar._

_\- ¿Cuál sería entonces? - _

Vessaria posó sus manos sobre su escritorio y comenzó a golpear las yemas de sus dedos entre sí, como si estuviese imitando al mismísimo Sr. Burns cada vez que decía su frase "Excelente" y entonces, prosiguió - _La Academia de la Guerra emite una orden de captura para el invocador renegado Fergus Relivash con una descripción precisa de cómo luce físicamente, anexar absolutamente todos sus crímenes y además agregar que daremos una generosa recompensa a quien nos proporcione información sobre su paradero ¿Entendido? Sin más que decir, puedes retirarte._

La invocadora Xina solo se limitó a asentir y salió rápidamente del despacho de la Alta Consejera topándose con dos campeonas a las cuales olímpicamente ignoró.

\- **_"Heyward, esto se nos salió de las manos... Supongo que tendremos que volver a hablar después de todo este tiempo pero..."_** \- los pensamientos de Vessaria se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina pero espera intromisión de dos campeonas con las cuales tenía asuntos de los cuales hablar.

\- _¿Nos había llamado Alta Consejera Vessaria? - _preguntó la Kumiho Ancestral mientras descaradamente se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Vessaria e iba acompañada por nada más y nada menos que la Voluntad de las Hojas, Irelia.

\- _Afirmativo - _respondió la Alta Consejera quien al verlas entrar cambió su semblante a uno completamente serio y el tono de su voz también cambió, a uno tan frío como su mirada _\- Irelia cierra la puerta -_ ordenó, a lo que ella obedeció sin rechistar - _Pónganse cómodas, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos y llevará algo de tiempo._

Ambas campeonas se miraron, una pizca de temor se hizo notar en sus miradas, no saldrían de esa bien libradas.

**N/A**

**Eeeen fin, este fue el cap de la semana, por favor suscríbete y dale a Like, subo caps todos los... Ahhh sorry sorry xD Se me pegó lo de Germán oshe :v**

**¿Quién más ama a los poros? Manito arriba si ustedes también *o*/ Es que son tan kawaiis :3 xD Me inspiré en esta imagen para la parte del poro, me gustó mucho desde el primer momento en que la ví xD**

https:**(**/**)(**/**)**38.**(**media**)**.**(**tumblr**)**.com**(**/**)**558007726a2bbc9723b908550280b127**(**/**)**tumblr_inline_n9n0oj0usf1sisc9x.**(**png**)**

**Borren los paréntesis al buscar :v**

**¿Saben? Mientras escribía esta canción estaba escuchando el capítulo... Ah no, es al revés D: Digo, estaba escuchando la canción "Flor pálida" de Marc Anthony, y es que me gustó la idea de escribir algo así y bueno, he aquí el resultado xD Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi n_n (Así superan el perturbador capítulo 20 ;-;)**

**Si alguien tiene leves sospechas déjenme decir que es un si, lo de la parte en que Syndra ponía la cabeza de Zed sobre su pecho me inspiré en Rias y en Issei :v No pregunten por qué yo estaba viendo High School DxD, era solo para una investigación no me juzguen D:**

**Y bue nos leemos luego, hasta el otro cap n_n**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

**Academia de la Guerra: Enfermería (Al día siguiente)**

_\- Syndra, recuéstate en la camilla por favor - _dijo Soraka, la Hija de las Estrellas, quien había sido la encargada _\- con la ayuda de Shen, Nami y Sona -_ de tratar y curar las graves heridas que tenía Syndra en el momento en que la llevaron allí.

La noche anterior, mientras terminaba de organizar sus cosas y estaba con disposición a irse de allí para poder conseguir su tan merecido descanso por un arduo día de trabajo duro y curaciones, vio salir de una de las habitaciones a alguien que la tomó por sorpresa, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el Maestro de las Sombras.

Lo que llamó su atención no fue el hecho de verlo en ese lugar, ya que él había estado visitando con bastante frecuencia aquella habitación en particular _\- la habitación en donde se estaba recuperando la Soberana Oscura-_; O el hecho de que estuviera saliendo por la puerta principal, ya que los anteriores días jamás lo había visto entrar y mucho menos salir pero siempre que iba a revisar a Syndra lo encontraba allí.

Lo que la sorprendía realmente era el hecho de que él estuviese caminando en dirección a ella pero no con el aura hostil y asesina que solía rodearlo, sino con un aura completamente opuesta a la que conocía de él, la cual era un aura de completa serenidad y calma, cosa que logró ponerla alerta ante cualquier otra anomalía que pudiese haber allí.

\- _Hija de las Estrellas, ¿Tiene un momento para platicarle sobre algo? - _preguntó él de forma calmada y educada mientras se acercaba a ella, más sin embargo, eso sonó como una orden.

Ella sabía perfectamente que él no le estaba preguntando que si quería hablar con él, indirectamente le estaba exigiendo que lo hiciera mientras la miraba con esa mirada penetrante tan propia de él directamente a los ojos que, aunque tenía su máscara puesta, había logrado intimidarla pero sólo un poco.

_\- Mmm bueno yo... _\- estaba cansada y eso no lo podía negar, además de que aún tenía sus dudas sobre si escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle o simplemente decirle que en otro momento _\- porque sabía que él no la podía obligar a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer -_ pero al final, la curiosidad le pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y a fin de cuentas terminó cediendo - _Supongo que sí... ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo?_

_\- Bueno verá, la Soberana Oscura ya despertó así que me gustaría saber por cuánto tiempo más debería permanecer aquí o en cuánto tiempo tardaría en darla de alta ya que, al igual que a mí, no le agrada la idea de permanecer en este lugar más de lo necesario - _dijo Zed mientras se recargaba pesadamente contra una pared de brazos cruzados sin quitarle la mirada a la Hija de las Estrellas.

_\- Ah, con que de eso se trataba..._ \- susurró Soraka un poco más aliviada mientras destensionaba los músculos de su cuerpo los cuales inconscientemente se habían tensionado desde el momento en que había comenzado a hablar con el ninja -_ Tendría que hacerle algunos exámenes más para poder darla de alta lo más pronto posible, pero hay una cosa más... Si ella en verdad se quiere recuperar casi al 100% de todas las heridas que recibió, deberá continuar en terapia conmigo o Karma, personalmente prefiero que conmigo, dos días por semana aproximadamente._

_\- ¿A qué se refiere con "recuperarse **casi** al 100%"? ¿No se supone que después de eso ella debería estar bien y todo regresaría a la normalidad?_ \- preguntó él con el tono serio que lo caracterizaba mientras dejaba la pared y comenzaba a acercarse a la curandera quien, a medida que él se iba acercando, ella se iba alejando de él hasta que chocó contra una mesa.

_\- No sé cómo decirle esto pero..._

* * *

\- _Comencemos con esto de una buena _\- murmuró impaciente Syndra mientras obedecía a la orden que Soraka le había dado pocos segundos atrás.

_\- Tal vez sientas un pequeña molestia por lo que haré a continuación..._ \- le advirtió Soraka en un susurro a lo que Syndra simplemente se limitó a asentir. Al decir eso, ambas notaron que Zed, quien estaba recostado en una pared mientras las miraba con atención, soltó un gruñido de molestia - _Nada malo le va a pasar tranquilo... Usted mismo sabe que yo no soy del tipo de persona que busca llevar dolor y sufrimiento a los demás. - _Zed sólo se limitó a suspirar y siguió observando con detenimiento cada movimiento que la Hija de las Estrellas hacía. Si a ella se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa extraña que le causara alguna clase de dolor o efecto dañino a Syndra, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en hacerla pagar por ello.

Soraka posó sus manos con cuidado algunos centímetros sobre el cuerpo de Syndra y estas comenzaron a brillar. Comenzó a moverlas lentamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Syndra _\- aunque hacía más que todo énfasis en el vientre de ella -_ y mientras lo hacía, pequeñas chipas _\- las cuales a los ojos de cualquier otra persona parecerían pequeñas estrellas -_ iban cayendo sobre la piel de la maga, que a medida que lo hacían, se iban desvaneciendo lentamente causándole pequeñas cosquillas a Syndra las cuales trató de ocultar mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior.

Cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos en aquella sesión, la pareja de jonios pudo notar como por la frente de Soraka comenzaban a caer gotas de sudor por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. - Si quieres ya puedes detenerte, creo que es suficiente por hoy_ -_ dijo Syndra quien había logrado preocuparse_ \- pero muy mínimamente - _por la Hija de las Estrellas quien agotada, sólo se limitó a asentir y le indicó a Syndra que ya se podía levantar de la camilla.

Le dio algunas indicaciones sobre que tenía que guardar reposo, no esforzarse demasiado y de qué tipo de cosas podía y no podía hacer durante cuánto tiempo para después comenzar a caminar pesadamente hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta Soraka paró en seco, se le había olvidado decirle algo mucho más importante que lo anterior a Syndra y que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

\- _Syndra... -_ susurró Soraka mientras giraba sobre sus talones y, apoyándose en la puerta, miraba con una expresión seria pero que también demostraba cansancio a la aludida - _Una cosa más sobre tus heridas..._

_\- Si, ya lo sé, necesito la terapia para recuperarme completamente además de que debo guardar reposo - _dijo Syndra con desinterés mientras era acompañada por Zed hacia la salida del pequeño cuarto.

\- _No es sobre eso, es otra cosa... - _Soraka apoyó firmemente uno de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta impidiéndoles salir - _Mucho más importante... - _agregó.

_\- Entonces ¿Qué es? - _preguntó Syndra impaciente mientras levantaba una ceja.

_\- No sé cómo puedas tomarte esto pero es necesario que lo sepas de todos modos..._

_\- Deja los rodeos y ve al grano, tenemos cosas por hacer - _después de decir esto notó como Soraka se quedaba en silencio, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar allí esperando a que la curandera se dignara a hablar así que apartó el brazo de ella del marcó de la puerta y, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de aquel cuarto, Soraka les volvió a impedir la salida una vez más.

\- _Tus daños externos ya fueron tratados, por lo que te quedarán sólo unas pocas cicatrices que con el tiempo desaparecerán, pero mientras te hacíamos exámenes para evaluar tus daños internos encontramos algo... Y eso no es exactamente algo bueno... _\- Soraka notó como el rostro de Syndra se tornó serio, ese era el momento para hablar.

\- _¿A qué te ref...?_ \- antes de que pudiese completar su pregunta fue interrumpida por Soraka quien finalmente se dignó a decir aquella noticia.

\- _Lamento mucho ser yo la que te diga esto pero... _

* * *

\- _Como sabrá, a los pocos días después de que ustedes trajeron a Syndra aquí, Shen estuvo ayudándome con su recuperación y curación y pues... -_ Soraka se escabulló lejos del ninja y de aquella mesa hasta llegar al escritorio donde quedaba la recepción de la enfermería y dejó allí los objetos que tenía en sus manos para después, comenzar a buscar entre las montañas de archivos y registros que habían sobre aquel escritorio la carpeta que estaba buscando.

Sacó una carpeta que estaba marcada con el nombre de "Soberana Oscura" la cual contenía radiografías y otra clase de exámenes más y se la entregó a Zed quien, con desconfianza, comenzó a ojear su contenido. Aparentemente estos decían todo estaba bien, o por lo menos en su mayoría, aunque de igual manera él no era médico ni mucho menos como para poder estar completamente seguro de sus afirmaciones.

\- _Mire esta ecografía_ \- le indicó Soraka mientras sacaba la susodicha ecografía de la carpeta y se la mostraba. - _¿Ve esta zona de aquí? Este es el ovario y lo que se ve aquí es conocido como quiste... Y que hayan tantos de ellos, aunque sean pequeños, indica que Syndra sufre del síndrome llamado "ovario poliquístico"... - _lo miró a los ojos esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

\- _Eso exactamente ¿qué quiere decir...?_ \- preguntó él casi en un susurro. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué significaba lo que ella le había acabado de decir pero lo que si sabía era que no era nada bueno.

\- _Bueno..._ \- Soraka guardó la ecografía nuevamente en la carpeta y tomó aire, a ella jamás le había gustado darle malas noticias a las personas que confiaban en ella como curandera pero lamentablemente era su deber el comunicarles cuando algo estuviese mal. - _Esto producirá cierta dificultad para lograr un embarazo ahora o más adelante ya que esto se asocia con la falta de ovulación y por esto las probabilidades de que ella en un futuro quede embarazada se veran reducidas, pero de igual manera, no estoy diciendo que ella jamás podrá tener hijos pero le será muy difícil el hecho de concebirlos... -_ suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba nuevamente sus cosas y lo miraba por última vez - _En todo caso, es cuestión de esperar... Con el debido tratamiento podrán superar esto que, si no hubiera sido por lo que le pasó, jamás nos habríamos enterado de qué era lo que tenía. - _Soraka comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la enfermería y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, y sin mirarlo se despidió diciendo -_ Yo ya me tengo que ir además de que creo que tiene muchas cosas que pensar así que... Hasta luego..._

* * *

**Academia de la Guerra: Sótano parte baja.**

Vessaria se adentró con la sutileza que siempre la había caracterizado en aquel oscuro sótano en el cual, según los informes que había recibido, sólo unos cuantos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba había tomado lugar aquel enfermizo, despiadado y horrible plan contra la Soberana Oscura.

Ella había utilizado un _\- aunque simple pero efectivo -_ hechizo de invisibilidad temporal con el cual había logrado pasar desapercibida ante la curiosa mirada de cualquiera que estuviese por allí y que también la ocultaba de los sistemas de alta seguridad que resguardaban cuidadosamente aquel lugar del cual muchos desconocían su existencia.

Vessaria podía ser la Alta Consejera en la Academia de la Guerra, además de que se le atribuían otros títulos más pero, al igual que cualquier otra persona, tenía rotundamente prohibido ir a esa parte del sótano a menos de que fuese verdaderamente necesario el hecho de ir allí.

Siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo _\- el cual era iluminado por pequeñas antorchas ubicadas en las paredes y que débilmente luchaban por permanecer encendidas -_, hasta que finalmente llegó al final del pasillo donde había una gran puerta reforzada con varios hechizos que estaban puestos sobre esta en forma de pesadas cadenas mágicas.

Vessaria posó ambas manos sobre las cadenas mientras recitaba en voz baja un hechizo que, a medida que lo decía, estaba logrando hacer que las cadenas fueran cayendo al piso permitiendo así que pudiera abrir la gran y pesada puerta de roble encantada.

Respiró profundo y entonces, entró. Apenas lo hizo, sintió su cuerpo mucho más liviano que antes, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, además de que junto con esto comenzó a sentir leves ganas de vomitar que con el paso del tiempo empezaron a desaparecer para su fortuna. Por esto también odiaba ir a esa dimensión, no le agradaba... No, detestaba la sensación que se sentía al estar allí pero como decía el dicho "A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Miró a su alrededor, todo era tal cual y como lo recordaba, la gran prisión de energía pura, su fiel e inmortal vigilante que vestía una reluciente armadura al lado de esta y lo más importante de todo el lugar, la persona que había sido condenada a permanecer allí por el resto de sus días: Heyward Relivash.

\- _¿Acaso serán alucinaciones mías...?_ _Espero que no sea así..._ \- exclamó el susodicho hombre mientras incrédulo, con algo de duda pero a la vez "emoción" se acercaba a los barrotes de energía de su celda que, al hacer contacto con su piel, lograron causarle leves quemaduras en sus manos además de que lograron sacarle un pequeño quejido de dolor - _Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun no me acostumbro a estas malditas cosas del demonio..._ \- murmuró con molestia mientras se soplaba sus manos tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor. Una vez que sintió que el ardor desapareció un poco, volvió a fijar su mirada en la Alta Consejera quien lo observaba con detenimiento, como si lo estuviese examinando. - _Pero bueno no importa... Supongo que si haz venido aquí será por algo importante así que... ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida Vessaria?_

_\- Nada en especial, sólo vine a tener una breve charla sobre tú "hijo"_ \- respondió la aludida mientras hacía aparecer una silla y se sentaba de piernas cruzadas frente a la celda de su ex-colega. - _Esto se nos salió de las manos Heyward. - _en su voz se podía notar perfectamente que no estaba allí para juegos. Su rostro expresaba lo importante que era lo que le iba a decir ¡Y como no! Se trataba de su "hijo" después de todo. - _Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que algo mucho peor de lo que ya ha pasado antes suceda. - _Vessaria se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos tan negros como la noche misma.

_\- Así que es sobre ese niño problemático... -_ gruñó con desinterés aquel hombre de barba blanca, larga y despeinada mientras regresaba al banco de madera donde estaba sentado antes de que llegara Vessaria. Tomó su cubo rubik que estaba encima de su cama y se sentó en el banco con desgano mirándola de reojo - _Si viniste por eso, será mejor que te vallas de una buena vez... _\- bufó con molestia mientras bruscamente intentaba armar por millonésima vez el complicado cubo que muchas veces le había sacado canas intentando armarlo.

_\- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo Heyward. _\- Vessaria se levantó de su asiento e hizo aparecer en sus manos una carpeta café la cual parecía contener expedientes, y entonces se lo entregó al vigilante de aquella prisión quien, tras abrir una pequeña compuerta, introdujo la carpeta por allí haciendo que pocos segundos después llegara a manos de aquel hombre. - _Lee lo que dicen las últimas páginas. - _dijo la Alta Consejera con displicencia mientras lo observa abrir aquella carpeta.

Heyward comenzó a ojear página por página. Algunas de las cosas o imágenes que habían allí no le sorprendían en lo absoluto, ya que él siempre supo que su "hijo" tenía un grave problema que miles de veces había intentado solucionar por todos los medios posibles... Sin éxito, como era de esperarse. Pero al ver la última página se sobresaltó. Él sabía que Fergus podía tener una mente bastante perturbada, enferma, entre otras cosas más pero jamás lo creyó capaz de hacer algo como eso. - _Está bien, te ayudaré, pero necesito que a cambio hagas algo por mi._

**N/A**

**Mil disculpas por la demora pero como dice el dicho "Mejor tarde que nunca" ¿No creen? Porque yo sí creo n_n Espero de todo corazón no haberlos confundido al principio con esos cambios de escenario, traté de ponerlo de la forma más clara posible D:**

**Y me explico un poco sobre el lugar en donde estaba Heyward. Digamos que el Consejo de Equidad "creó" una dimensión que serviría de cárcel para él, ya que consideraron que una prisión en Runaterra no sería lo suficientemente segura para mantenerlo retenido allí.**

**PD: Gracias a esas personas que incondicionalmente -_ creo que se podría decir así_ \- me insistieron en que me esforzara en escribir esta capítulo y a todos ustedes que me tienen paciencia y siguen leyendo el fic aunque tarde 100 mil años en actualizar. Los amo a todos *3***

**PD 2: ¿Te sientes aburrido/a?¿No sabes qué hacer con tu vida? ¿Tienes tiempo de sobra pero no sabes en qué gastarlo? Pues bien, ¡Yo te tengo la solución! Hace poco comencé a escribir un nuevo de fic de Kata x Talon así que si quieren pueden pasar a leerlo n_n xD**

**Y sin más que decir, hasta el próximo cap ñ_ñ**


End file.
